Meiku mī
by Mrs. UchihaAnne
Summary: TMNT2k12. ¿Amar a una persona, o no? He ahí el dilema del testarudo y apasionado Raphael. La misma Abril lo tiene vuelto un mar de confusiones y enredos, pero ni siquiera los sentimientos de su hermanito pueden evitar que él sienta lo que "ya siente". —Es la persona que yo amo, ¡MALDICIÓN RAPHAEL!—. Pero no se iba a quedar callado—: ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES CREER! [actualizada]
1. Capitulo I: Raphael

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola a todos! Quisiera darles la bienvenida a este nuevo Fanfic dedicado a la pareja que es mi mayor shippeo (después del SS xD) que es el Raphril. Si bien, es una pareja algo crack' pero es una pareja que me encanta desde tiempos inmemorables —desde que Raphael de los 80's salvó a Abril de los 80's— entonces me quedé con esa relación —después TMNT 2014— *-* En fin... son por varias razones, y si te gusta esta pareja te invito atentamente a leerla. Sin más, comenzamos._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así, el Raphril sería canon desde tiempos inmemorables. (?_

* * *

 _"Estaba perdido. Con una idea equivocada del amor, ocultando y restringiendo mis sentimientos. Entonces te encontré, te amé y viví"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **Raphael**_

.

Principios de Octubre. Esos tiempos en los que la noble brizna otorga tranquilidad, donde el otoño aloja y el invierno asoma. No es como si fuera a recitar todo un poema donde describo un paisaje que al final, terminará por ser indescriptible y habré perdido al menos 24 o 25 minutos en mi pequeño mundo llamado "cerebro". Porque últimamente pertenecía más a mi mundo que al mundo de la realidad, ese que comparto con mis hermanos, con mi maestro y padre, con Casey y Abril.

—Supongo que debo regresar a mi realidad, ¿no? —lancé un pequeño suspiro al vacío. Agradecía el que ese preciado lugar existiera. Con un ágil movimiento bajé de aquella pequeña choza que se encontraba justo al lado de una cascada; que, terminaba en un manantial precioso. Ningún ser humano o mutante podría estar cerca, al menos ese lugar llevaba 10 años abandonado, o eso había investigado a través de Donnie; y personalmente me había encargado de mantener ese lugar intacto. Porque lo sentía como si estuviera únicamente para mí, como un lugar exclusivo en el que podía controlar mi carácter y ordenar mis emociones.

Empecé a correr, tenía un largo camino que recorrer hasta llegar a la ciudad. La había pasado bien en esos días lejos de mis hermanos; me sentía más liberado y agradecía a Splinter por mandarme lejos, y por supuesto, lo había disfrutado. Aunque sabía que no había hecho nada de lo que mi maestro me había mandado a hacer. Aprenderme un maldito libro en 3 días y lo había olvidado. Pero cuando regresara, iría por el libro y lo hojearía para que al menos creyera que hice algo. Maldecía mi mala suerte, porque una vez que regresara a mi cotidiana vida, todo seguiría y la verdad es que, estaba algo cansado y debía admitir, muy hambriento. Quería pizza y no más vegetales. Además, regresando debía ir a casa de Abril y no quería. Estúpida vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Después de luchar contra Kraang, todo estaba en calma, si bien; aún nos faltaba Destructor pero, al menos vencer a un importante enemigo, era sin duda algo grande._

 _Como todos los días, viernes; para ser exactos, mis hermanos y yo nos deleitábamos con pizza, videojuegos y música, cortesía a Mikey. Entre todo ese alboroto, llegó Abril sonriendo como siempre y con un aura llena de tranquilidad. La verdad es que mi amistad con ella, se había estrechado de tal manera, que hasta a mí me sorprendía._

 _Para los chicos, era todo un caso cuando me ponía a platicar con ella y hasta compartir ciertas complicidades. Más bien; era todo un caso para Donnie, ya que en alguna ocasión descubrí a mi hermano preguntándole a Mikey, de que estábamos hablando. Me parecía una reacción totalmente inmadura y nefasta por parte de él. Pero podía comprenderlo; el pobre estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de la pelirroja, y creo, era una reacción normal. Esa, llamada celos. Aunque siendo yo, era realmente tonto… hasta estúpido. Yo no creía, ni creo, en esa basura catalogada como "enamoramiento"._ _Cuando comentaba esos detalles sin importancia con ella; porque a veces salían a relucir esas simplezas. No faltaba su típica frase que ya estaba impresa en mi mente: "es que… simplemente, no ha llegado la indicada." ¿Indicada para qué? En algún momento me he detenido a pensar, en el tipo de chica que sería, ¿la ideal para mí? Por supuesto, claro que sí. No es como si fuera una tortuga homosexual sin algún interés por las mujeres pero eso, a ¿imaginarme un futuro con una chica, los noviecillos y esas cursilerías baratas? Jamás._

 _El punto era que ese viernes, ella llegó tan normal y tranquila hasta que Mikey soltó lo de la "fiesta de cumpleaños". Me gustaban las fiestas pero, ahora no sentía ninguna gana de celebrar, además Donnie siempre estaba serio y sereno en cuanto a nuestro cumpleaños se refiere. Pero ahora estaba más emocionado que otros años, quería una fiesta en grande y me dejé motivar por ese ánimo. Pues, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años._

 _Toda la tarde estuvo tranquila mientras; Abril se acercó cautelosamente y se lanzaba hacia mi caparazón agarrando mi cuello. Trataba de asustarme y la verdad, no pude más que dar un respingo. No es como si, a pesar de saber lo que Abril intentaba hacer, iba a ponerme como un amargado sin vida. Además la roja era mi única amiga._

 _—Uhm... Para la próxima, es probable que me saques el corazón. —le dije para aclararle que está vez, había tenido suerte._ _Dio una sonora carcajada mostrando su dentadura, debía admitir que tenía unos lindos gestos. Me miró fijamente y habló:_

 _—Bueno, al menos he avanzado algo —se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Y... ¿Qué hacías? —me preguntó._

 _Yo me limité a ladear la cabeza. La verdad no estaba haciendo nada, solo leía cosas aburridas._

 _—Hn. —alce los hombros—. Nada importante. Leonardo me dio estos papeles tan… aburridos —decía mientras rodaba los ojos._

 _— ¿De qué son? —me preguntó bastante intrigada._ _Lancé un suspiro, 10 minutos leyendo esta basura y ni una remota idea sobre que era. Volví a alzar los hombros. Noté que ella ponía los ojos en blanco mientras negaba lentamente; leyó el título de las hojas y después me miró fijamente._

 _—Es sobre tu fiesta de cumpleaños… —de pronto, pasó de una seria chica a una emocionada. Que bipolar._

 _— ¡Tu fiesta de cumpleaños! Qué bueno que ya se acerca. ¡¿No te emociona?! —tenía un leve destello en los ojos. Quizá también le recordaba que pronto ella igual cumpliría 18 años._

 _—Sí, ¡bravo! Que emoción. —dije irónico. No era la gran cosa para mí._

 _—Pero si tienes un alma fiestera Rapha… Nunca en la vida te pondré a organizar una fiesta, ni loca —me contestó de igual manera y empezando a reírse._

 _— ¡Ay! Si, por favor. —seguidamente el silencio de la sala estalló en risas. Al menos me había distraído._

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡He regresado! —grité para que todos supieran que finalmente regresaba. Alguien me debía algo. Donnie no se salvaba de mí. Mikey se me lanzó encima en cuanto me vio, hasta parecía que quería llorar. Aunque agradecía a Mikey que lo hubiera hecho. De nuevo, no fui a la casa de Abril. Que idiota.

— ¡RAPHA! —"sollozaba" mi pequeño hermano mientras me abrazaba hasta casi sacarme los ojos o dejarme sin respirar—. No vuelvas a dejarnos tanto tiempo o al menos, no te vayas tan lejos… —seguía mientras trataba de articular palabra.

—Mi-Mikey solo fueron 3 días... y no puedo res-respirar —el entonces me suelta y se disculpa. Observo a mí alrededor y noto como mis hermanos se empiezan a acercar.

— ¡Raphael! Al fin regresaste. Me da mucho gusto —dice mientras me da una leve palmada en el hombro. Parece que Donnie olvidó que él me delató.

— ¡Hey! También me da gusto estar de regreso. —mentí. Entonces le lanzo una mirada amenazante y noto como el traga en seco.

— ¿Que tal Rapha?, ¿Estuvo bien? —Siempre Leo, el niño propio.

— ¡Yuju! Fascinante Leo. No sabes cómo me divertí —extrañaba mis sarcasmos hacia mi hermano mayor. Al menos, eso había interrumpido mi posible plan para torturar a Donnie y no era malo ya que, si me portaba agresivo ahora, justo después del bendito retiro, probablemente Splinter me mandaría lejos otra vez o… peor.

—Al menos sigues siendo el mismo —veo que una gran sonrisa aparece en su cara—. Prefiero este hermano que uno serio y con aires de grandeza —me dice mientras camino hacia un sillón.

—Si, por supuesto… contigo es más que suficiente —digo mientras empiezo a reír al igual que mis otros dos hermanos.

—Uhm... —"dice" Leo, pero una sutil sonrisa aparece en su cara.

—Si Rapha… creía que regresarías como todo un monje… —me dice mientras me saca la lengua. Doy un gruñido mientras pongo mala cara—. No fastidies Mikey —le advierto mientras empiezo a leer una revista.

Antes de que Mikey siga burlándose o Leo riendo a carcajadas. Empiezo a acercarme a Donnie para tratar de advertirle disimuladamente, pero justo en ese momento Splinter sale de su cuarto para, no se… recibirme o… mandarme a un cuarto oscuro y preguntarme todo lo que hice, ¿tal vez? Quizá peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Quizá, yo era el que estaba mal. Leonardo y yo tuvimos otra discusión; y no, no era otra tontería como el liderazgo. Eso lo había comprendido de una mala manera. Pero lo que odiaba, y me molestaba, era que me diera órdenes todo el tiempo. "¡Raphael! Haz esto... ¡Raphael! Escucha al Maestro… Raphael ¡¿Acaso no te preocupa mantener el arte ninja?!…" blah, blah… Me quejaba mientras imitaba la molesta voz de mi hermano. Golpeaba todas las cosas a mí alrededor mientras caminaba pesadamente, instintivamente o tal vez; ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a venir aquí, me encontraba frente al ventanal del departamento de Abril. Era algo tarde, pensé en marcharme y largarme a casa de Casey pero el idiota ese vivía muy lejos, no me apetecía caminar kilómetros de distancia esta noche. Suspiré pesadamente mientras lentamente me marchaba, pero mis planes se frustraron, cuando Abril corrió la cortina y me vio._

 _Su cara era de total asombro, y también yo lo estaba. Inmediatamente, Abril abrió la ventana y dudando un poco me preguntó._

 _— ¡¿Rapha?! ¿Qué haces a esta hora fuera? —su cara era de total confusión y se reflejaba algo de preocupación._

 _—Eh... Yo solo... —me sentí estúpido. Soy estúpido._ _Ni yo sabía qué hacía ahí. Tal vez quería desahogarme con alguien, aunque pensándolo bien si se lo contaba a Casey me echaría todo un rollo sobre los hermanos, que no tengo ni una jodida gana de volver a escuchar._ _Noté como daba un suspiro con un deje leve de cansancio—. ¿Con quién fue esta vez? —me interrogó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y me veía fijamente, como si la respuesta estuviera en mi rostro._

 _Titube levemente… ¿tanto así, me conocía o, empezaba a conocerme? Me sentía un tanto incómodo. Alguien podía entenderme._

 _—Eh... Leonardo. —aclaré, mientras me recargaba en la barandilla. Aunque lo ocultaba, yo también estaba cansado. Tanto de mis pleitos, como del sueño._

 _—Rapha... —susurró quedamente. Ella sabía cuan explosivo yo resultaba ser, de hecho, había tenido que experimentarlo en repetidas ocasiones._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé. —me giré, porque sabía que no debía chocar todo el tiempo con mi hermano mayor._

 _—No lo sabes Rapha, entiendo tu forma de ser. Pero, estoy segura que si Leo te dice algo, no es más que por tu bien… —comentó mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro. Que patético, si había algo que me enfurecía era que me tuvieran lastima. ¿Acaso todos están y estarán, siempre de acuerdo con el Sr. Perfecto? Me daba repulsión._ _Me moví rudamente, apartando la mano de ella. Ni siquiera me había escuchado, y ya se creía con el derecho de sermonearme. Que idiota._

 _—No sé ni para que vine —contesté tan frío e indiferente como pude._

 _—Raphael, no te lo tomes así… —le corté antes de que continuara hablándome más sobre Leonardo. Siempre, Leonardo._

 _—Entonces… ¡¿cómo debo tomármelo?! Ah sí… ni siquiera haz escuchando lo qué pasó y ya te crees con el derecho de decir lo que te plazca -dije. Comencé a caminar hacia la escalera, no quería continuar ahí._

 _— ¡Rapha! —me gritó, justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo. Me voltee levemente. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y noté que quería llorar. Más jodida vida._

 _—Lo siento… —musitó— No quería sonar como otra más apoyando siempre a Leo. Dime… ¿sí? Quiero escucharte…_

 _Supongo que, otra vez mi tan preciado carácter, me había ganado otra vez. Me detuve a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de lo que haría a continuación. Sin siquiera pensar o meditar, me giré y seguí caminando. Sin voltear atrás. Sin importarme nada._

 _Nunca más, volví a su hogar._

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Vaya… veo que has regresado. ¿Cómo te fue, hijo mío? —me pregunta mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y me veía seriamente.

—Ah… —balbuceo mientras me aclaro la garganta—. Eh… la verdad es que bien, gracias por mandarme lejos, creo que sirvió.

Splinter sigue viéndome directamente con cara de "¿Me estas jodiendo?". La verdad no entiendo si eso es lo que pasa en realidad, o lo imagino—. Así que… —hizo una pequeña pausa, y, mientras reviso el lugar, descubro que ya no hay nadie más que él y yo— ¿Reflexionaste, entrenaste tu cuerpo y mente arduamente? —me pregunta y yo sigo sin comprender.

—La verdad si, Maestro. No sé qué otra cosa quieres escuchar… —Entonces, de la nada Splinter arremete contra mí, y lo único que logro hacer es esquivarlo.

—Muy bien… para alguien que no entrenó arduamente… —y sigue.

— ¡Diablos Splinter! ¡¿Cómo te hago entender que si lo hice?! —me estoy cansando de esto.

Alza su mano derecha mostrándome un libro algo grueso, con el título "Artes Antiguas del Control Espiritual". Entonces mi mente se hace añicos. Estoy muerto.

— No sé si recuerdes que, antes de partir, te pedí que fueras por este "maldito libro" a casa de Abril. —me mira y creo que se da cuenta de mi estúpida reacción. Hasta puedo sentir que mi estómago lo tengo hasta los pies—. Veo que entrenaste arduamente… —me sigue viendo fijamente.

 _Maldición… muchas gracias, Abril._ Pensó mi subconsciente _._

—Ah… ese libro… la verdad es que no… —no encuentro una excusa creíble—. Uhm... Creí necesario llevarlo, es decir, entrené por mi cuenta y con… otras técnicas. —Finalizo con un suspiro. Creo que, estoy más muerto.

—Interesante. La verdad me gustaría saber que otras técnicas aprendiste o por lo menos… saber qué clase de aprendizaje tienes para mí. —me incitaba mientras me observaba fijamente. La verdad, no había hecho otra cosa que hacer rabietas y maldecir varias veces. Si acaso había aprendido algunas técnicas. Ninguna, a la altura de Splinter, estaba perdido.

— ¡Raphael! Te estoy cuestionando algo, pero no dices ninguna palabra al respecto. ¿Acaso no podías detenerte 5 minutos en casa de Abril, por un sencillo libro?.

Y otra vez, me reprochaba cuando Splinter ni siquiera tuviera idea de lo que pasaba. Todo por su maldito carácter, ese; que no me permitió ir a casa de Abril. Ese, que no quería flaquear ante ella. Estaba rendido ante Splinter. Solo me quedaba una carta y tenía que jugarla bien—. Muy bien, si te muestro que ya no soy el Raphael gruñón de antes, y enseñarte una técnica totalmente diferente, a lo que nos enseñas cada día. ¡¿Me creerás?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Al siguiente día, la pelirroja ni se asomó por la alcantarilla._

 _Pero entonces, me daba la razón. Se sentía culpable, por lo que me había dicho. Y yo que creía que me había excedido, al menos hacia bien. Que sufra un poco._

.

 _Luego de una semana, ella no venía, y esta vez, ya me preocupaba. Aunque lógicamente, no iba a demostrarlo. Me sorprendía que ninguno de mis hermanos comentara algo o si quiera se alarmara porque no fuera. Ella era muy común, casi nunca faltaba—. Que tranquilo está todo. —comentó Mikey al vacío mientras se recostaba en el suelo y miraba hacia el techo, parecía muy aburrido._

 _—Así es Mikey… sin Abril, todo es silencioso. —comentó Don Perfecto._ _Yo oculte mi interés y quise comentar algo para dispersar la tensión._

 _—_ _Mejor así, ¿he? —comenté, sin darle importancia._ _Los dos presentes me miraron con mala cara; como si fuera el peor enemigo del superhéroe estrella de la historia—. No digas eso Raphael. —me dijo Leo. Yo simplemente solté un bufido. Si, lo admitía, fue un comentario algo tonto._

 _—Pero ya todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de 2 días —soltó Mikey muy emocionado, los dos días que faltaban de la semana—. Ya quiero contarle las nuevas buenas._

 _— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunté. Otra vez, disfrazando mi interés._

 _—Bueno, Abril nos dijo que no vendría esta semana porque tenía exámenes finales, o algo así. —me aclaró mi pequeño hermano. "Así que les dijo a ellos…"_

 _—Me refería a las… ¿nuevas buenas? —dije, sin ninguna expresión— ¿Cuáles nuevas?_

 _Me miró, como si hubiera hecho el mejor chiste. Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras yo lo veía con una ceja levantada. A él le gustaba sacarme de quicio._

 _—La fiesta Raph… -dijo, ya un poco más serio—. Rectifico, tu fiesta._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Splinter suspiró, estaba algo cansado; o eso podía observar. Finalmente, el parecía ceder y simplemente se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

—Esperemos… digas la verdad —Continuó caminando pero antes de desaparecer por su habitación, se volteo para decirme—, la técnica… quiero verla en la mañana.

Y sin más, me dejó ahí. Había salido de un problema, para meterme a otro rollo. Todo por mis tonterías.

—Si tan solo, hubiera ido por ese estúpido libro… —corté antes de alguien pudiera escucharme. Escuché un ruido, como si alguien entrara. Entonces, ahí estaba. Parecía indecisa entre hablarme o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Splinter salió, de no sé dónde. Y me observaba fijamente, con mala cara. Detrás de él, venía Donnie pero empezó a marcharse a su laboratorio. Parecía como si hubiera hecho un crimen y no quería que lo destriparan por ahora._

 _— ¡Raphael! —dijo serio mi padre y mentor. Yo solo atiné a ponerme de pie. ¿Ahora de que mierda me va a regañar? Pensé._

 _—Me enteré… —cortó antes de proseguir— de que discutiste otra vez con Leonardo. Pero esta vez, casi destruyen el laboratorio de su hermano. —me dijo. Entonces supe porque ese se había ido. Lo voy a estrangular._ Mientras, _al observar a mi alrededor, noté a mis hermanos y la cara de Leonardo, era todo un poema. La imagen recta del líder, se desmoronaba lentamente, Obviamente, yo había comenzado. Pero él ni siquiera se inmuto en parar. Splinter me observó detenidamente para después dirigirse a Leo._

 _—Creí que habías madurado… —le dijo severamente. Mi interior estaba estallando a carcajadas, pero estas desaparecieron cuando Splinter dictó mi horrible condena._

 _—En cuanto a ti… —caminó, mientras yo trataba de buscar un agujero y escapar por ahí. El continuó— quiero que te vayas fuera de la ciudad, este fin de semana. Solo tú. Sin ningún tipo de objeto de entretenimiento. Podrás llevar alimento… solo fruta y unos vegetales. Pero, ni pienses que son vacaciones, te vas a buscar la paz interior y a practicar Artes Antiguas del Control Espiritual. Quiero todo el libro aprendido de memoria en 3 días, por cierto… el libro lo tiene Abril. Tendrás que ir por el a su casa… ¿Quedó claro?_

 _¡MALDITO DONNIE! En cuanto lo viera… lo mataría con mis propias manos. Respiré hondo. Un retiro espiritual, sin más, el maestro sabe cuánto odio esas cosas. Un momento… ¡¿ese maldito libro está con Abril?! Splinter no sabía lo que me estaba haciendo. Mil veces mierda._

 _— ¡¿Quedó claro?! —me volvió a preguntar, más severo. Solo pude mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Leonardo me vio con mala cara para después pasar a una de: ¡eso te tienes por arruinar mi imagen! Gruñí estrepitosamente. Mikey no decía nada, solo me veía. Lo noté en el rostro que estaba algo preocupado, porque él siempre se preocupaba por nosotros._

 _—Y tu… —habló de la nada Splinter. Leonardo cambió su rostro a uno de nervios—. 1000 lagartijas sin descanso —y entonces desapareció. Yo estallé en carcajadas, porque todo era causa-efecto del karma. Se burlaba de mí, ahora yo me burlaría de él, sin parar._

 _Leonardo volvió a fruncir el ceño para después matarme con la mirada. Pero no podía parar. Era cansado pero… aun así no se comparaba a lo mío. Él se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el dojo. Tenía mucho que hacer._

 _— ¡Rayos!... –se quejó estrepitosamente Mikey— ¿Significa que no hay fiesta?_

 _—Splinter no dijo eso… —solté un bufido. Debía prepararme para partir, antes de que me pusiera algo peor. Pero me detuve para decirle a Mikey—. La preparamos mejor cuando regrese…_

 _._

 _Entonces, estaba ahí otra vez. Frente al departamento de Abril, pero en esos momentos había olvidado porque había ido. Sabía que si tocaba, debía disculparme y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Me marché._

 _Y olvidé el estúpido libro."_

.

.

 _"El orgullo es una poderosa arma de autodefensa que poseemos todos, pero no todos usamos de la misma forma y con la misma fuerza."_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **K/A:** Ojalá que les haya gustado. Es una historia que salio, bueno... estaba tranquilamente escuchando música —exactamente "Like I Can"—  & de pronto surgió esta idea xD Además, cabe decir que eh visto varios FanArt's sobre Raphril & pues, no pude contenerme más para subir mi propio Fic. Trataré de actualizar seguido, por lo que a mi concierne, me gustaría ir desarrollándola con tiempo y sin tardarme. Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capitulo II: Abril

_**Nota de la autora:** Hola! Estamos en otro capitulo mas de este Fic. Quisiera agradecer a "Cloud U" por su review: Muchas gracias, también me gusta la tuya y me alegra saber que a alguien más le gusta el Raphril y lo ama tanto como yo. No pares tu Fic. _

_En fin, ojalá que les guste este nuevo capitulo donde veremos a un Raphael un poco.. confundido xD y veremos algo interesante con Abril. Sin más: comenzamos._

* * *

 _"La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad... Nunca._

 _\- Albert Camus_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **Abril**_

 _._

Parecía como una guerra de miradas. Recorrí su cuerpo entero, al igual que su rostro; que parecía como si estuviera apenada. Buscaba de algún modo, una salida, observando a todos lados. No pude evitar, que una sutil y fresca sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. Abril era bastante entretenida. Me refiero al término en que, cada uno de sus gestos era como un deleite personal. Suavicé mi rostro, porque, sabía que parecía un monstruo sin control que en cualquier momento, me lanzaría sobre ella. Quería asustarla un poco.

—Así que… ¿ya regresaste? —preguntó. Como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo, no podía culparla. Tampoco iba a descargar mi furia o mi ironía sobre ella. Al final, yo resultaría como un inmaduro que, tontamente, quiere intimidar a una chica.

—Por supuesto, ¿no es obvio? —recalqué. Juro que no lo hago con intención, mi estilo es ese. Ser tan jodidamente irónico.

—Eh… si, tienes… tienes razón… —me contestó, algo insegura. Abril comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse, lejos de mí. Quizá podría sentir mi aura pesada que, en cualquier momento, podría chocar contra la suya. Lentamente, aparté la mirada de ella para retomar mi cómic y aparentar como si ella no estuviera ahí. Como si un hubiera nadie frente a mí, dispersando el ambiente.

—Rapha… —empezó ella. Yo seguía en mi lectura del comic, me preparaba mentalmente para cualquier cosa que estuviera por decirme—. Bueno… espero que no sigas molesto conmigo por… a lo que me refiero es que… creo que te alteraste un poco… es decir, ambos. En fin, si te ofendí, discúlpame…

¿De qué rayos iba todo eso? ¿Qué si me ofendió? ¡Pero claro que sí! En ningún momento me alteré, ella empezó a sermonearme como si tuviera derecho. Respiré hondo, no debía explotar otra vez… es decir, si la roja ya se había disculpado, al menos, debía controlarme. Esta vez.

Lancé un suspiro y bufé levemente, aparentaba como si nada de eso me importara. Como si sus disculpas fueran innecesarias—. No es necesario que te disculpes… bueno, ¿eso es todo? Porque voy a leer tranquilo a mi habitación. —le dije, mientras me ponía de pie. Pude notar como su mandíbula se tensaba mientras que empezaba a sentir aún más incómoda… ¡Cielos! ¿A qué hora se dignarían a llegar mis hermanos?

—Mira Rapha… ahora, no sé porque estás molesto, pero si vine, fue para disculparme con tranquilidad… No para que me desprecies y, te lo tomes tan a la ligera —dijo. Noté como sutilmente, fruncía su ceño. Ella quería aparentar que era una chica dura, me estaba convenciendo, pero esa no era ella.

— ¡Ja! Es gracioso que digas eso… ¿Por qué no venías? —y lo solté. ¡¿Ahora a donde mierda llevaba esto?!

Abril tenía una cara de confusión. Hasta yo mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que acaba de decir, ya lo sabía, pero parecía como si un chico le estuviera reclamando a su chica que no le atendiera bien.

 **[….]**

¿Pero qué…? ¿Ahora que le pasaba, tan de repente a Raphael? Sigo sin comprender del todo a este chico.

—Eh… les dije a los chicos que no iba a poder venir por mis exámenes. Tenía una semana bastante agitada, entre estudiar y esas cosas… —finalicé. Raphael seguía viéndome fijamente, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haber dicho todo eso, es decir, fue extraño todo eso pero… ¿A el que le importaba?

—Uhm… —"dijo". Entonces el empezó a caminar hacia su habitación dejándome ahí, tirada. ¡¿No iba a decir algo más?! Maldito Raphael—. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Me disculpas o no?—El silencio era inquietante. El parecía meditarlo, pero al final me mostró una cara que parecía como: _"ya, te disculpo para cortar este estúpido tema de una buena vez"_.

Siguió andando lentamente para después voltearse levemente—. ¿Y tú qué crees? —me dijo para después mostrarme una leve sonrisa y desaparecer. ¿Y yo que iba a saber? ¡Arg! Siempre Raphael tan... malditamente expresivo. Pero al menos había acabado bien, supuse; nunca había tenido tan incómoda conversación, sentía que me asfixiaba en mi propia saliva, debía sacar varias cosas. Escuché como Mikey venía carcajeándose de, no sé qué cosa, cuando entraron los 3 hermanos y su mirada se enganchaba en mí. Los 3 sonrieron abiertamente mientras, literalmente, corrían hacia mí.

— ¡Abril! —exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo. Yo sonreí, me había parecido una escena bastante graciosa. Mikey se me lanzó encima mientras que Leonardo estaba muy emocionado de verme, en cuanto Donnie… estaba radiante y brillando de solo verme. Me parecía algo incómodo y raro… pero no dije nada. Solo me limité a sonreírles y saludarlos.

—Fue una semana pero… pareciera como si no los hubiera en varios meses. —le dije. Donnie se retiró a su laboratorio mientras que Leo y Mikey se habían quedado conmigo. Estuvimos platicando por varias horas, Mikey contándome las "nuevas buenas" sobre la fiesta de Rapha y Donnie. Me contó lo que le gustaba a cada uno, aunque ya lo sabía, pero hablaba detalles sobre eso. Leonardo estaba viendo la televisión. Su programa favorito, nunca se lo perdería. Yo también le daba algunas ideas a Mikey sobre la fiesta, ambos teníamos una buena conexión para estas cosas. Poco rato después, Leonardo apagó el televisor para unirse a nosotros. Me enseñó una fotografía de una fiesta pasada en la que Rapha tenía una cara, a mi parecer, bastante tierna con un disfraz que Splinter le había regalado y le había obligado a usar. Él había tomado la foto justo a tiempo para guardarla para siempre, Raphael por supuesto, no lo sabía sino, le estaría arrancando la cabeza en estos momentos por sacar esa vergonzosa imagen. Después de un rato, Mikey dijo que me iba a enseñar el boceto de lo que era la fiesta de ambos, en ese momento se fue a su habitación dejándome sola con Leo.

Al parecer, Leo estaba algo inquieto y alterado. Parecía como si quisiera hablarme de algo pero no se atrevía.

— ¿Qué pasa Leo? ¿Hay algo de lo que me quieres hablar? —le pregunté mirando sus ojos. El me evadió al principio, como si tuviera una lucha interna entre decirme o no. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

— Muy bien… Abril, quiero comentarte algo pero, no te lo tomes tan en serio. No quiero sonar imprudente ¿de acuerdo? —parecía algo grave. Así que le afirmé con mi cabeza, él estaba algo inquieto—. Ok… Raphaelestuvo algo cortante esta semana. Y, cuando le hablábamos de ti… parecía más molesto. Como si hubieran tenido una discusión.

Leonardo me estaba diciendo sobre lo que Raphael había hecho en esta semana en la que yo falté. No era algo como secreto pero si le decía el motivo, probablemente pierda lo poco que llevo con Rapha pero, si no le digo a Leo y soy evasiva podría perder la confianza de él. Debía pensar bien lo que diría.

— ¿De qué hablas Leo? Él y yo no discutimos… creo que, estuvo así porque yo tenía el libro que debía llevarse el fin de semana. Yo no vine en toda la semana y él debía irse el fin de semana. Cuando yo estuviera por acá. Tú sabes que él es más… evasivo a ir a mi casa. Debe ser eso, no te preocupes Leo. —de todo modos, no era todo mentira. Ya que el maestro me había explicado que ese libro debía tenerlo Rapha y que cuando regresara, le pediría explicaciones. Eso me hizo sentir terrible.

La cara de Leonardo empezó a calmarse, me había creído, al menos. Dio un suspiro de alivio, parecía como si él hubiera estado atormentado todo este tiempo por eso. Quizá imaginaba algo peor, no me atrevía a preguntarle más ni a, rascar en ese tema. Me carcomía la conciencia por mentir. Aunque haya sido un poco.

—Uf… —resopló quedamente, en ciertos casos, Leonardo podría sonar algo paranoico— me alegra saber que solo fue por ese sencillo tema. Es que, Raphael es tan cambiante y explosivo que, imaginé que te había lastimado. No físicamente, porque si no, lo mataría… —sonrió— Pero el, sin querer, puede herir demasiado con las palabras. Pero si algún día te llega a decir cosas hirientes... Por favor, no las tomes en serio. Él es un chico agradable —dijo. Yo solo lo escuchaba atentamente, tenía razón y por eso no tomaba tan literal lo que Rapha dijera, aunque fuera un poco... bruco; pero vamos, hasta yo puedo perder la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Leo… Lo sé, y gracias por preocuparte pero no pasó nada más.

 **.**

Cuando estuve en mi cama, no podía dormir. Había una pesadilla recurrente en mi cabeza, donde estaban Donnie y Raphael discutiendo. Pero no parecía una discusión normal entre hermanos, si no, mucho más grave y grande. No podía oír lo que decían, mucho menos, podía saber el motivo pero no quería seguir siendo testigo de esa pelea, porque después de un rato, empezaban a golpearse muy gravemente.

Caminé hacia la cocina y tomé un vaso con agua. Esperaba que ninguno de los hermanos se peleara. O que pelearan entre ellos, eso sería terrible para Splinter y para mí también. Abrí la ventana un poco para que el aire fresco de la calle, entrara dentro. Sentía como mecía mis cabellos, refrescándome. Se sentía bien. Frente a mi departamento —más bien de mi tía— había otro, un poco más alto, quedando los cuartos casi pegados. Noté que estaban las luces prendidas de un piso completo y poco rato después las apagaron. Me preguntaba quién podría estar despierto, aparte de mí, a las 3:17 de la madrugada. Se me ocurría que otra persona con insomnio o sueños —pesadillas— como las mías, o también, alguien que esté acompañado teniendo… sus cosas. Borré ese pensamiento de mi mente, no debía ser así. No es como si estuviera mal o me diera asco el pensar que ciertas parejas podrían tener sexo a esta misma hora, justo en este mismo momento. Lo que en realidad me desagradaba era que la gente o —los vecinos— estuvieran teniendo acción justo frente a mí. Frente a mi casa, y eso sí, me daba cierta repulsión. Noté como justo frente al piso que daba mi ventana, la cortina se había movido rápidamente. Seguía observando hacia ahí para saber que pasaba. Si, era curiosa, lo siento. Entonces los vi, lo que justo había estado pensando. Dos personas… Una mujer y un hombre… en su intimidad. Asco.

Aparté la mirada, estaba algo sonrojada. Es cierto, era asqueroso pero vergonzoso. Con la tenue luz de la lámpara de la calle, reflejaba en la carretera. Reflejando las sombras que pudieran estar arriba de mi departamento, justo en ese momento, pude observar la imagen de una tortuga mutante. Era uno de los chicos, y por la posición de la sombre, miraba justo hacia donde yo estaba observando por medio segundo. Pero sacudí la cabeza, eso me era aún más vergonzoso. Que, uno de los chicos observara eso…

Me tallé los ojos para borrar esa imagen de mi mente y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, la sombra no estaba. Lo había imaginado, ya hasta los soñaba. Sin duda, se habían vuelto muy importantes para mí. Regresé a la cocina para poner el vaso en el lavabo. Me refresque otra vez la boca y volví a la ventana para correr la cortina pero entonces, todo había cambiado. La "acción" que, probablemente, les estaba dando placer y gozo, se estaba volviendo en algo espantoso y horrible. Un hombre estaba acuchillando a la pareja mientras salpicaba todo de sangre. No hice más que agacharme para que ese asesino no me viera. Era algo espantoso. Saqué mi celular para grabar la escena y con mi teléfono local, llamar a la policía. Sentí algo de miedo, pero mientras no me viera el tipo ese, todo estaba bien. Cuando me alcé para revisar si el tipo se había ido, comprobé que ya no había movimiento en el cuarto y corría la cortina. Me toqué el pecho, justo donde estaba mi corazón y comprobé que latía sin control. Efectivamente tenía miedo, era algo horrible lo que había visto y que acabara de esa manera con esa madura pareja. Horror.

 **.**

En unas cuantas horas, noté las luces de policía y como los vecinos salían con pijamas. Me había quedado dormida recargada bajo la pared y con el celular en mano. Era temprano, como las 6:30 a.m. Decidí hacer lo correcto y entregar mi grabación por si se veía la cara del sujeto o algún rasgo. Pero un toque en mi puerta me sobresaltó. Observé por la mirilla y vi a un policía. Abrí la puerta y estaba acompañada de dos detectives que me enseñaron su placa y me preguntaban si podían pasar y hablar conmigo.

Los hice pasar y empezaron a hacer preguntas.

—Lamentamos molestarla tan temprano, Señorita O'Neil... ¿Usted hizo la llamada, no? —me preguntó uno de ellos. Afirmé con la cabeza.

—Qué bueno que lo hizo, llegamos a tiempo para atender de inmediato a la mujer que estaba en el otro lado. Esta gravemente herida pero contamos con que se salve para que señale a su agresor. Dígame… ¿Qué fue lo que vio? —Yo comencé a dictarle a paso todo lo que había visto. Obviamente omití que había visto la figura de una tortuga arriba de mi departamento. Ellos anotaron todo lo que decía y les enseñe la grabación que había hecho. Se veía un hombre mayor atacando a la pareja, al menos no tenía mascara. La mujer podría identificarlo, gracias a Dios. Les pasé el vídeo, y se fueron, sin antes darme las gracias por a ver llamado a tiempo y grabar todo lo que veía. Sin duda había ayudado mucho. También me explicaron que ya había visto otro asesinato parecido en un departamento un poco más retirado. Por supuesto, me recomendaron que, hasta que atraparan al asesino, me fuera a otro lugar. Por mi seguridad, dado que esos tipos eran inteligentes y podía hacerme daño. Les agradecía por eso y sin más, se retiraron.

 **.**

Por la mañana, estaba algo cansada. Por el interrogatorio y por despertarme tan temprano. Me bañé y desayuné tranquilamente. Era sábado. Por la tarde iba a visitar a los chicos así que me dediqué a arreglar mi departamento mientras esperaba la hora. No dejaba de pensar en la horrible escena que vi, sin duda, me constaría olvidarla. Además también me daba algo de miedo pensar que el tipejo vendría por mí. Temblé ligeramente. Me puse a hacer otras cosas para olvidar ese tema.

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza. Ya eran las 11 y apenas salía de mi cuarto. Eso de salir a las 3 de la madrugada, no era bueno. Nunca más volvería a hacerlo y más para ver tan… incomodo acto. Justo arriba del departamento de Abril. ¿En que estaba pensando? Justo cuando tenía que verme con Splinter.

—Oye… ¡Rapha! —me llamó Mikey. Estaba desayunando mientras él me miraba, como si supiera lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —le pegunté. Lo más rudo que pude. Mikey alzó los hombros mientras lavaba los platos—. ¿Entonces?

—Nada… es solo que, raras veces te despiertas tan tarde. ¿Saliste acaso? —me miró. Yo solo atiné a negar rápidamente. ¿Cómo Mikey había intuido todo eso?

—Claro que no.. ¿a dónde iría? —le dije de mala manera. El solo sonrió abiertamente mientras seguía en lo suyo y yo terminaba—. Bueno… tienes razón, ¿A dónde irías? Por cierto… Leo y Donnie fueron a buscar algo que Splinter les pidió. Volverán más tarde.

Yo solo le gruñí levemente, afirmando y me iba a mi habitación. Ahí estaría todo el día, si Splinter no me hubiera pedido que le mostrara mis propios conocimientos. Ademas, debía distraerme despues de ver a dos humanos en su intimidad. ¿Que tan incomodo era? Si, bastante. En ningun momento, Splinter hablaba de eso sobre nosotros. Y nadie le preguntaba. Ya era algo tarde, debía presentarme ante él.

 **.**

Si, sin duda me había salvado.

Splinter definitivamente exigió que, le mostrara la supuesta "táctica" que tenía. En fin, aparte de salir para despejar, lo hice para pensar en que podría mostrarle, entonces recordé que en uno de esos aburridos –aunque sabios– libros de Leonardo, había unas cuantas tácticas donde eran del nivel que el maestro nos mostraba. Sin duda, era una táctica bastante laboriosa y que debía salir a la perfección, sin duda. Claro, solo si eras Leonardo y hubieras entrenado por 2 meses personalmente con tu _sensei._ Tonterías.

Sin más, tomé aire puro. Respiré sin más, debía al menos hacer el intento y preparar mentalmente para lo peor entre mi maestro y yo.

Splinter me llamó. Estaba en medio del _dojo_ , sereno. Tenía los ojos cerrados, podía aprovechar para escapar y así, no pasaría nada. Pero creo que sería mucho peor. Cautelosamente me acerqué hasta donde estaba el _sensei,_ noté como resoplaba, como si supiera que no tengo nada para él y solo iba a tratar, inútilmente de salvarme. Cielos, debía saber que no podía engañar a _sensei_.

—Raphael... —habló de pronto. Yo solo di un respingo en mi lugar, estaba preparado físicamente para lo que fuera, no lo estaba mentalmente.

— _Hai, sensei._ —le contesté firme.

— ¿Hay algo que, quieras decirme? —preguntó. Yo fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿Que trataba de decirme? No pasaba nada, tenía la opción de contar la verdad, pero entonces me bombardearía con preguntas como: ¿Que pasó con Abril? ¿Por que eres tan explosivo? etc... Y sin duda, ya estaba cansado de escucharlo todo el tiempo con Leonardo.

—No se a que se refiere _sensei_. Vengo a mostrarle lo que aprendí. —y lo sostuve. De cierto modo, quería ponerme un reto personal.

—Uhm... —murmuró, mientras se rascaba la barbilla. De cierto modo, ya me ponía nervioso—. Muy bien... si es así, empieza.

Di un sonoro suspiro, no sabía como empezar. Recordé rápidamente lo que había leído en el libro de Leonardo, al menos, lo había leído completo y si algo tenía claro... Es que mi mente era tipo fotografía, en cuanto a lectura se refería. Sin duda, era difícil, debía enfocarme mentalmente. Pero entonces, otra vez Abril volvió a mi mente. Lo siento... lo siento. Y entonces, por un mili-segundo casi golpeaba a _sensei_. El rápidamente se movió de su lugar para sujetar mis piernas que iba directo hacia él. Splinter abrió mucho los ojos, quizá no esperaba y he de decir, que yo mucho menos.

Instintivamente, me paré de golpe para disculparme con Splinter. El me paró con una mano sobre mi pecho, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se alejó rápidamente de mí. Esperaba que me golpeara o me diera tremenda riña, pero en realidad no pasó nada. De un momento a otro, me veía fijamente. Yo volví a disculparme, pero Splinter me cortó.

—Raphael... ¿seguirás diciéndome mentiras? —me preguntó severamente. Yo solo volví a suspirar pesadamente. Creo que ya no tenía salvación.

—Muy bien... no practiqué nada. Solo me alejé y... debía pensar en todo lo que hacía. Eso es verdad, _sensei._ Me propuse no ser tan... explosivo. —le confesé. Ojala esto si lo creyera, era la verdad.

— ¿Por que no fuiste por el libro? —me preguntó sin más. Quería evitar todo esto.

—Tuve una diferencia con Abril, es todo. —dije. Sin involucrar que, casi la hice llorar o que, había huido de las alcantarillas a las tres de la madrugada, para ir al departamento de una chica. El de ella.

—Ya lo temía, hijo mío —me dijo. Entonces, no volvió a decir nada más. Me dijo que podía irme pero que nunca más volviera a decirle algo, que no era verdad—. Por cierto... esa táctica que, trataste de hacer... ¿de donde la sacaste?

—De un libro de Leonardo... —volví a confesar. Me sentía humillado.

—Bien. Por que es una poderosa arma, que... definitivamente quiero que aprendas. Yo te ayudaré, Raphael.

Y seguí caminando, no sabía que había pasado. Al menos, no había estado tan mal.

 **.**

Ya habían regresado Donnie y Leonardo. Eran las 3 de la tarde y habían traído pizza. Mucha a mi parecer. Donnie comentó que Abril vendría en una hora y que probablemente se quedaría a dormir. Todos asentimos y seguíamos comiendo. Efectivamente, llegó justamente después de una hora. Estaba haciendo algo de ejercicio pero el aroma de ella, me avisó que había entrado. Además de su típico saludo. Yo alcé un poco la cabeza y la saludé como se debe, ya había dejado todo eso atrás. Me parecía una niñería, seguir con mi actitud de emo.

— ¡Hey Rapha! —me saludó alegremente. Pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa, como si estuviera asustada. Además, su cuerpo estaba algo tenso, quería saber.

— Hola Abril… ¿te pasa algo? —le pregunté, sin rodeos. Ella hizo un respingo, tal vez creyó que no lo notaría—. Bueno… no es como si debas contarme.

— Eh… no, no te preocupes... Gracias por preguntar. Es solo que hoy por la madrugada mataron a una pareja frente a mi departamento y bueno… yo, lo vi desde mi cuarto… —decía algo inquieta. Yo me paré como bala y me acerqué un poco a ella. ¿Sería la misma que…? Un momento… ¿Abril habría visto lo mismo que yo? No pude evitar tragar saliva al pensar eso.

—Y ¿Cómo es que lo viste? —le pregunté. Ella se sentó levemente mientras esperábamos a los demás. Creo que quería evitar repetir lo mismo dos veces, así que esperamos a que los otros llegaran a la sala. El primero en entrar fue Leonardo que se acercó alegremente hacia ella y me veía algo raro. Notó la cara de ella y le preguntó lo mismo pero no le respondió ya que detrás de Leo venían Mikey y Donnie quienes llegaron casi corriendo hacia nosotros. Los dos preguntaron lo mismo y April les explicó lo que me había dicho. Nos explicó con detalle cómo había estado todo y que había grabado la escena. Yo quería ver la grabación, era la adrenalina de ver sangre, pero al recordar que dos personas estaban muertas. Contuve las ganas.

—Eso es horrible Abril… —Comentó Mikey. Estaba preocupado por ella, más bien todos. Ella dijo que no estaba asustada pero se le notaba en la mirada que lo estaba, así que Leonardo hizo lo impensable.

—Deberías de quedarte con nosotros, en lo que encuentran a ese sujeto. —soltó, sin más. Donnie estaba sonrojado hasta no más poder, yo rodé los ojos y no me parecía mala idea. Después de todo, Abril estaba sola fuera, con su padre como mutante y no era correcto que anduviera por ahí con un asesino que posiblemente sepa que lo descubrió. Me parecía algo coherente.

—Si Abril… quédate con nosotros. —esta vez fue Mikey. De la nada, salió Splinter que parecía que había escucha todo y nos había asustado a todos. Parecía un fantasma que salía de cualquier lado.

—Leo tiene razón, Abril… piénsalo. —Ella nos observó a todos. Se detuvo un momento en mí. Como si no me agradara la idea, pero no sería nada extraño. Ella se la pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo, no sería tan raro. Yo le guiñe el ojo para que supiera que estaba de acuerdo y noté que levemente se había sonrojado. Sonreí para mis adentros.

—De acuerdo… Gracias chicos y s _ensei_.

Donnie casi quería estallar de la alegría, ella se quedaría ahí y le facilitaba las cosas. Volví a rodar los ojos, estaba siendo muy fantasioso. Esa tarde comimos pizza, jugando videojuegos y hablando de varias cosas. Cuando fueron las 10 de la noche, la roja se dio cuenta que no tenía sus cosas, así que nos dijo que debía ir por ellas. A esa hora. Lógicamente los 4 la acompañamos, no pensábamos dejarla sola. Como ya era de noche no nos costaba trabajo salir sin ser vistos. Era oscuro y difícilmente nos notábamos. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, podíamos ver la cinta de la escena del crimen frente al edificio. Y entonces, supe que era el mismo cuarto. De cierto modo, la sensación volvía a mí. Abril y yo habíamos visto lo mismo. Solo que si me hubiera quedado un poco más, hubiera visto eso y probablemente hubiera salvado a esa pareja. No podría asegurarlo.

Empacó unas cuantas cosas y nosotros le ayudamos a cargar unas cajas para llevarlas a las alcantarillas. Desde el ventanal, pude observar como una camioneta negra estaba parada a unos cuantos metros del edificio, les advertí a mis hermanos y salimos por la parte trasera. Quizá iban por ella. La estaría vigilando y definitivamente habíamos hecho bien, ella estaría a salvo. Llegamos a las alcantarillas y dejamos sus cosas en la sala. Había un cuarto donde estaban las cosas, tipo "almacén" así que no estaría disponible hasta mañana. Donnie le ofreció su habitación pero ella se negó. Se quedó en la sala y se acomodó. Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

De nuevo, desperté a las 3 de la madrugada, estaba cansado pero no podía dormir. Fui a la cocina por agua y olvidé por completo que Abril estaba ahí hasta que escuché su leve respiración. Dormía plácidamente, su respiración era calmada y tranquila. Tenía el cabello levemente revuelto y con un gesto en los labios, algo extraño, pero lindo. Me quedé observándola detenidamente hasta que me di cuenta de la estupidez que hacía. Empecé a sudar frío y me golpee mentalmente. Era una rara noche y si ella despertaba y me viera, pensaría que soy un acosador o que soy raro. Me dirigí a mi cuarto pero inconscientemente voltee otra vez, para verificar que no había despertado. Estaba tranquila. Suspiré y me alejé a mi cuarto.

 **[….]**

Había dormido bien, eran las 8:00 a.m. y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Quizá nadie había despertado aún. Me acomodé y rápidamente me dirigí al baño. No quería que nadie me viera en mi horrible estado por la mañana. Me lavé los dientes, me cambie y me cepillé el cabello. No me había detenido a pensar en el baño, cuando me bañara, sin duda sería incómodo. Despejé mi mente tratando de no pensar en eso.

Me dirigí a la cocina y estaba bastante ordenada y limpia. Mikey siempre hace la comida pero esta vez yo quería darle un respiro a él. Así que buscando en el refrigerador, me dispuse a hacer el mejor desayuno que se me ocurriera. Al menos, debía apoyar en algo ya que me había ofrecido estar ahí.

 **.**

Un rato más tarde, Mikey llegó. Se sorprendió de ver la mesa puesta con el desayuno. Primero me vio con cara confusa para después sonreír ampliamente.

—Abril… no debías molestarte. Yo siempre hago la comida aquí. Pero como todo huele bien, te lo acepto esta vez. —me dijo. Yo solo lo vi y después le sonreí, sin duda Mikey cocinada excelente pero, debía relajarse un poco.

—Si lo se… solo quería darte un poco de descanso. Ya podrás hacerla en la tarde. —le respondí. Sus ojos se iluminaron y después habló.

— ¡Ya se!… para que sea parejo, me ayudas y cocinamos juntos… ¿Qué dices? —Su cara era de fascinación—. Por supuesto Mikey… me encantaría. —y le sonreí.

El se sentó en la mesa acomodando los platos, mientras esperábamos a los demás. Llegó _sensei_ seguido de Leo, al parecer Donnie y Rapha eran los últimos en pararse. Leonardo al igual que Splinter pusieron la misma cara de Mikey, para después decirme lo mismo que él. Pero les respondí que al menos debía hacer algo, ya que yo estaba ahí.

Después entraron Rapha y Donnie quienes hicieron lo mismo pero no dijeron nada. Inmediatamente todos empezamos a desayunar. Fue muy ameno el desayuno. Splinter les decía lo que debíamos hacer en el día. Que los 4 entrarían juntos mientras que, si yo quería, podría entrar con él. Yo acepté y después, me disponía a lavar los trastes, a lo cual, todos se pusieron algo incómodos y cada quien se levantaba a lavar lo que había usado. Raro, pero… creía que era un tipo de costumbre. Al menos, no debía lavarlos Mikey o yo.

Un rato después de que salieran, Mikey me detuvo para decirme algo.

—Creo que cambiaras todo aquí… —puso una cara dudosa— Nadie había hecho eso, de levantarse y lavar lo suyo. —me dijo. Después, se acercó y me abrazó muy fuerte mientras con voz chillona me agradecía—. ¡Gracias por venirte con nosotros Abril!

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


	3. Capitulo III: Calor

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola queridos lectores! Bueno pues, al fin tengo este bellisimo capitulo (y emocionante, creo xDD) Quisiera aclarar, que este fic podría entrar en el momento después de que Abril disculpa a los chicos y bueno, llega Garra de Tigre, etc... Trato de apegarme lo más que puedo a las personalidades de los personajes, sean pacientes. Todo va con calma. (Raphril para todos xD)_ _Espero que les guste y bueno, nos vemos abajo, donde responderé sus reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias a quien se permite leer mi FanFic!_

 _Disfruten!_

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así, el Raphril sería canon desde tiempos inmemorables. (?_

* * *

" _Te visto con el calor de mis labios y mi tibia boca te desviste._

 _\- Lina Zerón_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo III**

 ** _Calor_**

No es como si fuera desagradecida, o me hartara de entrenar. Es solo que ya estaba cansada, pero si lo decía, probablemente el maestro me dijera algo como –el enemigo nunca descansa–, o algo parecido. A Splinter le había contado como había estado eso del asesinato frente a mi departamento. A él si le confesé que la mujer se había salvado, le dije que no se los había dicho a los chicos porque la policía me había pedido discreción y no quería; además, andar divulgando algo tan delicado. Con el _sensei_ , sabía que podía confiar.

Después de nuestra leve platica, el maestro comentó, que me iba a enseñar una nueva maniobra para esquivar al enemigo; es decir, para cuando quisieran atacarme por la espalda, no tuviera oportunidad alguna.

De un momento a otro, Splinter se encontraba justo detrás de mí. Yo solo atiné a dar una voltereta por los aires para apuntarle con mi _tessen_ , pero en cuanto me disponía a hacerlo, el maestro ya estaba justo detrás de mí, sujetando mis brazos para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento con ellos, en el proceso: tirando mi arma. Me moví, con una brusquedad que hasta a mí me impresionó, y me liberé de él. Ágilmente recogí mi arma y apunté hacia Splinter pero –lógicamente– la esquivó sin ninguna dificultad, tomándola y apuntándome con mi propio _tessen_. ¡Genial!. He sido patética.

El maestro se puso en posición firme, dándome a entender que el combate había terminado. Solté un leve suspiro. No es lo que esperaba. —Así que… ¿Qué has aprendido? —interrogó, mientras se arrodillaba para empezar a meditar.

Lancé un suspiro—. La verdad _sensei_ … creo que debo ser más rápida y no… guiarme solo porque tengo unas cuantas tácticas. —finalicé, mientras me sentaba en el suelo. Debía recuperar el aliento.

—En efecto Abril… —cortó para respirar unos momentos y proseguir hablando—. Cuando el enemigo te esté atacando, no puedes darte el lujo de pensar en las probabilidades que tienes de acertar. El hecho de tener muchas o pocas "tácticas" —me dice, mientras hace unas comillas con sus manos— no te asegura la victoria, es la rapidez y confianza que des en tus movimientos, trata de mejorar eso… para la próxima ocasión. —finalizó. Yo atiné a sorprenderme.

— ¿No… practicaremos más, por hoy? —me aventuré a preguntar. Noté como Splinter empezaba a entrar a una especie de trance, entre meditación y concentración, por lo que él me respondió con un leve _no_. Yo me dispuse a entrar en meditación igual, pero noté como abrió un ojo para mirarme–. Ve a descansar… sé que estas muy cansada.

Sentí mis mejillas arder levemente porque mi _sensei_ sabía prácticamente, como me sentía. Yo asentí y murmuré un leve _gracias_ , acompañado de una sutil sonrisa y empecé a dirigirme a la salida—. Para mañana… —me detuve y lo voltee a ver, noté que seguía con los ojos cerrados— podrás meditar conmigo todo lo que quieras.

—Está bien _sensei_. Gracias.

 **.**

Cuando salí a la sala, los chicos estaban entrenando. Por lo general, todos entrenabamos en el mismo lugar, es decir – _el dojo_ – pero hoy, Splinter quería que solo fuera para mí, y no veía que para los chicos fuera un problema. Me senté en el sillón, un poco alejada de ellos. Sabía perfectamente que a veces tenían ataques entre sus entrenamientos, y no quería salir herida o, envuelta en sus discusiones. Rapha estaba entrenando posiciones de defensa con sus _sais_ , un poco más lejos de sus hermanos. Mientras tanto, Mikey y Donnie estaban simulando una pelea. Leonardo solo los observaba como un juez. Y, al parecer Raphael tenía sus propias ideas.

Mikey sacó sus _nunchakus_ , poniéndose frente a Donnie en posición de ataque, mientras que el sacaba su bastón para protegerse. Noté como Mikey comenzaba a hacer _freestyle_ a su alrededor, aunque tenía una mirada decisiva hacia Donnie, se le notaba su tan singular expresión –divertida y fresca–, que resultaba totalmente inmadura, sin tomárselo muy enserio. Donnie le lanzaba miradas duras, mientras movía su _bõ_ de forma amenazante. Mikey se lanzaba hacia él. Empezaba a lanzarle los _nunchakus_ por la cabeza, mientras que el alto se defendía con su bastón. Mikey no hacía más que propinar golpes al azar hacia el alto, pero este los seguía esquivando.

— ¡Donnie! ¡No solo esquives! —escuchó que le gritaba Leo. Donnie lo observó por unos minutos, se le notaba que quería responderle, pero Leo tenía razón. Eso lo había aprendido hoy con Splinter. El entonces sacó su _naginata_ para atacar a su hermano, le encestaba algunos golpes pero Mikey se movía con más agilidad propinándole dos golpes en la pierna derecha. Donnie le gruñó y empezó a atacarle sin parar mientras que Mikey sonreía abiertamente evitando a toda costa el _bõ_. Cuando parecía que Donnie había atrapado a Mikey, este le sonreía altaneramente. Pero Mikey, con mayor velocidad, logró capturarlo con su _kusarigama_ y separarlo de su _bõ_. Finalmente, la victoria fue para Mikey.

—Y así hermano… se saca el arma secreta. —le dijo alegremente, mientras lo soltaba. El solo lo veía con mala cara. Observé como Donnie se acercaba hacia mí para sentarse al lado mío. De un momento a otro, no había visto que Rapha había parado de entrenar, solo para dedicarse a observar lo que Mikey y Donnie hacían. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

— ¡Vaya, al fin! Espero que estés preparado Leo. —decía con una altanera sonrisa hacia su hermano mayor. Leo no se quedó atrás, sonriendo y mostrando los dientes. El sacó sus _katanas_ para apuntar en dirección de Rapha.

— ¿Vas a pelear o hablar? — le contesta de igual manera. Rapha frunció el ceño, sabía que Leo le reta pero él tampoco se iba a dejar.

—Sí, ya. Dejaré que empieces a atacarme para después vencerte… —decía el de rojo, mientras daban vueltas, cada quien se apuntaba con sus armas.

—Ni lo sueñes, Rapha —Entonces Leo decide atacar primero. Rapha lo detuvo a tiempo con sus _sais_. La fuerza de Leo era sumamente fuerte pero la de Rapha, lo era aún más. Hacían tan flexión que pareciera que alguno de los dos iba a romper sus armas. Rapha intentaba darle una patada, pero Leo esquivó dando una voltereta por los aires para después defenderse del ataque que Rapha le iba a dar con un _sai_ , mientras que con el otro intenta atacar por en medio. Otro poco, y hubiera atinado. Rapha gruñó levemente para después saltar e intentar atacar por el aire al líder. Leo se escabulló, y una pelea entre _sais_ y _katanas_ empezó. Leo atacaba sin parar mientras que Rapha no estaba haciendo otra cosa, que lo mismo. Ambos se notaban ya cansados pero ninguno quería parar, Rapha volvió a intentar golpear a Leo por debajo pero esta vez, Leo lo evitó con sus _katanas_ y logró darle un puño en la cara al otro. Rapha se volteó rápidamente mientras gruñía aún más. Sostenía con firmeza sus _sais_ , mientras observaba por donde atacarlo. Ambos estaban de pie y sin hacer ningún movimiento, se observaban fijamente y Rapha hizo algo que Leo no se esperaba. Se dirigió a él sin parar, pero antes de que Leo lo golpeara, él hizo una barrida tumbando al de azul provocando que perdiera una katana. Este solo atinó a mirar con mala a su rudo hermano,

Mikey y Donnie se reían levemente, porque Leo estaba perdiendo el control. Rapha le sonrío desafiándolo aún más. Yo solo atiné a buscar la mirada de Leonardo para darle apoyo, el encontró la mía y me sonrió con sus ojos, yo le hice una discreta señal con mi mano y el rápidamente la comprendió. Le daba apoyo. Raphael me daba la espalda con su sonrisa de desafío, mientras que Leonardo lo atacaba por arriba provocando que el retrocediera, estaba a punto de perder sus armas. Leo ahora es el que sonreía.

Los otros hermanos vuelven a reír, pero esta vez a carcajadas porque Rapha ahora es el que estaba perdiendo el control. El solo gruñó estrepitosamente y se dirigió sin parar hacia Leo. El líder lo esquivó y lo dejó en el suelo para después apuntarle en el suelo con sus _katanas_. Parecía que perdía, pero Rapha soltó sus armas y se lanzó con brusquedad hacia Leo quitándole sus armas y hacer una bola de pelea; tipo callejera. Mikey y Donnie se rieron aún más; a carcajadas, al igual que yo. En lugar de que pareciera una pelea seria, era más una pelea de niños sin control. Pero eso daba a entender, que haba terminado su entrenamiento.

Yo sonreí levemente. Algún día, sé que podré estar al nivel de mis amigos. Yo también quisiera enfrentarme a ellos y probar como pelea cada uno, personalmente. Noté que Leo empezaba a acercarse a mí y me sonrió ampliamente, Rapha solo volteaba la cara viendo hacia otro lado, como si estuviera molesto… pero sé muy bien que debía estar sintiéndose como un niño, totalmente emocionado.

—Gracias por vernos, Abril —dijo Leo. El me veía fijamente, yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Después de Donnie, Leonardo es mi mejor amigo por mucho. Es decir, Casey y yo tenemos una gran conexión… pero no como él y yo. Noté como Leo se limpiaba la cara con un pequeño trapo. Estaba quitándose el sudor, increíblemente inexistente, que estaba en alguna parte de su cabeza y rostro. Creo que estaba mirando de más al chico, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, un sonrojo leve apareció un rostro. Yo también me sonrojé. Me sentía tonta.

— ¿Todo bien Abril? —preguntó, para dispersar el ambiente. Yo trataba de ocultar mi evidente sonrojo, pero Leo solo me dedicó una espléndida sonrisa como "todo está bien, puedes seguir mirándome –aunque me incomode y piense que eres rara– pero, tú sigue". Más o menos.

—He… si, si, gracias, gracias Leo... —patéticamente, trataba de hablar— Uhm… si, todo bien. Es solo que, pensaba… bueno, en lo mucho que te aprecio. —confesé. Pero creo que no ayudaba mucho, ya que su sonrojo y ojos, se ensancharon aún más. Él también trataba de aparentarlo, así que hizo como si limpiara sus _katanas_. Lo cual era gracioso –e irónico–, Leonardo nunca en la vida limpiaba sus _katanas_ frente a nadie.

—Gracias A-Abril… sabes que tú también lo eres para mí. —me dijo. Yo solo sonreí y le dedique una mirada de calma. Leonardo parecía más calmado. Mientras tanto, yo solo me maldecía mentalmente, ahora me estaba portando lo más patética que podía. Literalmente, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Abril! —gritó Mikey. Yo me levanté como bala, debía alejarme un poco de ese extraño ambiente, que yo misma, había provocado. —He… veo que estas lista para ayudarme. ¿Lo estás?

Empecé a asentir rápidamente, y noté que sudaba. Horrible.

— ¡Por supuesto! Vamos, vamos Mikey… —Le animé y empecé a empujarlo –arrastrarlo– hacia la cocina. No podía ver la cara de los demás pero intuía que me estaban viendo con una cara bastante extraña. Como si me portara como una completa paranoica.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Escuche de Rapha, mientras me perdía junto con Mikey entre las paredes.

Leonardo rió levemente —Ni idea.

 **.**

A partir de que, "supuestamente" había cambiado un poco las cosas en la alcantarilla, había decidido ayudar a Mikey con la comida. Técnicamente; si me levantaba temprano para intentar hacer el desayuno, Mikey corría como bala a detenerme. Me cansé de eso y decidí dejarle eso a él para levantarme un poco más tarde. Eso sí, ya habíamos quedado en que no negaría que le ayudara en la comida. Así que en eso, éramos los dos. Mientras preparaba una pasta que Mikey me había enseñado, él hacía un guisado que yo le había mostrado. Le decía paso por paso como debía hacerlo para que no se pasara de picante o de condimento, ya que ese llevaba pimienta, y odiaba –demasiada– pimienta. Mikey solo seguía mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía, ya que ni siquiera estaba hablando, como normalmente lo hacía.

Mientras él se dedicaba en eso, me di el lujo de perderme en mis propios pensamientos. Reflexionar, como es que las cosas habían cambiado en este poco tiempo. Supuestamente, los chicos habían logrado derrotar a Kraang; pero, no debían confiarse demasiado. Yo había sentido ciertos movimientos extraterrestres pero no les había dicho nada para no preocuparlos. Mi padre se había convertido en un mutante, y después de ese tiempo me había enfadado con los chicos. Finalmente comprendí que no era culpa de ellos y; además, iba a perder demasiado; la amistad de mis cuatro únicos y sinceros amigos. Mi tía por supuesto, me había abandonado… Ok, exageré. Se había ido a un viaje por su trabajo encargándome el departamento y si se enteraba que no estaba ahí, probablemente me castigaría hasta el año tres mil. Ya le explicaría para entonces; además, tenía tiempo para regresar.

Habían tenido ciertas cosas emocionantes. Unos nuevos "amigos" de Destructor, que empezaban a hacer la victoria aún más difícil. Solté un suspiro. Me sentía sumamente mal, no podía imaginar cómo estaría los chicos con todos esos problemas juntándose. Por eso, debía callarme lo de Kraang.

— ¿Abril? —me preguntó. Tenía un tono preocupado, debía aparentar total tranquilidad.

—He… estoy bien Mikey, es solo que había olvidado como terminar la pasta pero… —me interrumpió de repente. Empezaba a llorar de una manera bastante cómica.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no, Abril! Es gravísimo… haz olvidado el proceso de la pasta. ¡Recuérdalo! —dijo. Unas cómicas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, acompañados de leves hipos. Yo solo sonreí levemente.

—Me interrumpiste Mikey. Iba a decirte que… lo había recordado. Todo está bien. —le aclaré.

Su cara cambio drásticamente. Estaba más emocionado y con una mirada un tanto seria—. No vuelvas a asustarme así… Por otro lado ¡ya casi está la comida!

Yo solté una sutil carcajada. Mikey siempre me hacía sonreír. Yo le guiñe el ojo, afirmándole. Definitivamente, no iba arruinar estos momentos apreciados con mi familia. Por el momento, todo estaba bien.

Unas horas después, habíamos acabado de comer. Todos nos felicitaron por la comida, definitivamente Mikey era excelente con los platillos. Y como siempre, cada quien lavó lo que usó. Quizá Mikey tenía razón pero, lo importante es que ya estaba aquí con mis amigos. Splinter les indicó que podían salir a hacer patrullaje nocturno. Yo solo lo observé insistentemente, quería que me dejara ir con ellos. Solo obtuve un asentamiento de cabeza, era suficiente.

— ¡Vamos! —ordenó Leonardo.

 **.**

Una vez fuera, fuimos andando por los techos de los edificios. Como ellos lo hacían. Eran demasiado rápidos. Al principio, podía seguirles el paso; pero después se empezaban a ver más distantes lo cual, para mi pesar, debía admitir que ya me había cansado. No iba a negar que sentir la adrenalina en mí, recorrió mi cuerpo que me encantaba esa sensación. Correr sobre los edificios, sentir el aire; y en ese momento era bendito, porque hacía un maldito calor, un bochorno inigualable. Efectivamente, la primera hora se sintió genial. Pero ahora, a la hora con cuarenta minutos, ya era demasiado para mí.

—Chicos… ¿podíamos… —traté de decir, pero creía que me vería más tonta. Si eso era posible-

Rapha y Leo voltearon, parecía que me había escuchado—. Alto. —ordenó el de azul. Yo solo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Abril… si estas cansada, podemos terminar ya. No hemos visto nada extraño. —me dijo. Yo fruncí levemente el ceño. Estaba molesta, no con ellos. Mucho menos con Leonardo. Conmigo… por no poder aguantar mucho más.

—No… continuemos. —le aclaré. No quería verme débil, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Abril, te vez agotada. —esta vez fue Donnie. Se veía muy preocupado.

—En serio… solo quería que fueron… uhm… —trataba de decir. Tampoco quería terminar con eso, al menos eso duraba 3 horas —que fueran un poco más, despacio.

Ellos se voltearon a ver entre sí. Leo asintió al igual que los otros—. Gracias.

Una de la madrugada. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir del cansancio y justo, eran las dos horas. ¿Por qué tienen que salir tan tarde? Ya no podía más.

—Chicos… creo que debería ser todo. Abril se ve muy cansada, y no ha pasado nada extraño. —dijo Donnie. Quien me sostenía. Ah sí, para mi fortuna, casi perdía el equilibrio. ¡Bravo Abril!

—Sí. También iba a decir que eso era todo por hoy. Regresemos. —No quería verlos, quizá estarían molestos conmigo.

—He, Abril… para la otra, traemos bebidas energéticas para ti. Queremos que nos acompañes mucho más. —me animó Mikey. Aunque no me hacía sentir del todo bien.

—Si, por supuesto. —dije. Más para mí, que para ellos.

—Tranquila Abril… gracias a ti ya podemos regresar. La verdad, yo también ya estaba cansado. Es decir… no había nada emocionante. —esta vez fue Rapha, que, al momento de escuchar sus palabras, sentí que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba. Me dio miedo que Donnie lo hubiera notado. Yo solo sonreí sutilmente, ahora me sentía mejor.

— ¿Tu cansado? Qué raro. —esta vez fue Leo.

— ¿tú no? —le preguntó sarcásticamente. Leo soltó un suspiro y trató de sonreír pero no respondió, quizá estaba más cansado que todos nosotros.

Una vez que llegamos a las alcantarillas, los chicos fueron a ducharse. Lo gracioso y –curioso– es que el baño de cada uno duraba entre diez o quince minutos. Yo tardaba como media hora, quizá porque ellos eran tortugas y bueno… supongo que para ellos era más fácil. Por supuesto, también yo iba a bañarme. No iba a dormir con el sudor pegado a mi cuerpo, dándome repulsión y con olor a las calles de Nueva York por la calle. Definitivamente lo necesitaba. Esperé a que todos se fueran a sus habitaciones, porque siendo mis amigos, de todos modos me daba una vergüenza tener que desnudarme en un baño, donde sabía que afuera había chicos. Eh… tenía esas ideas, gracias a mi tía.

Agarré la toalla de baño, mi bolsa de utensilios de baño y me metí prácticamente corriendo. Puse el seguro de la puerta y me aseguré de que estuviera cuando escuché un ruidito de la puerta. Sin nada más, me desvestí mientras preparaba el agua. Su baño era particularmente inusual. No; tampoco es como si pensara que no tuviera uno, pero siendo tortugas; me daban curiosidad… ciertas cosas.

Había una tina inmensa del otro lado del baño. El retrete y por supuesto una regadera que estaba en la parte del techo. Como las que tienen en los balnearios o, algo así. Por supuesto, el lugar de regadera era grande. Suponía que para el tamaño de los chicos. Fuera de eso, era cómodo. Saqué de mi bolsa inmensa, una cajita de madera donde tenía mi cepillo y mi propia pasta dental. La puse justo donde los chicos tenían sus propios cepillos. Cada cepillo tenía una tela de diferente color, definitivamente para reconocerlos, sabía que Splinter tenía un lugar propio así que no se me hizo extraño ver solo cuatro cepillos. Empezaba a sentir el frio por debajo de la puerta, no era para menos. Estaba desnuda pero debía acomodar todo. De la bolsa también saqué otra cajita, pero esta era metálica. Ahí tenía dos barras de jabón, una pequeña y la otra un poco más grande; y una botella de jabón líquido. Oh si… también tenía jabón para cada parte del cuerpo. Era demasiado organizada e higiénica en esos términos.

Por último saqué mi esponja y un cepillo especial para pies y espalda. Bueno, cualquiera diría que soy la típica chica ordenada y aburrida. El agua estaba lista y empecé a sentir como corría por mi cuerpo completamente desnudo. Se sentía tan fresca. Bañarme siempre lograba tranquilizarme. Respiraba hondo y tranquila. Al menos, el baño me quitaría el calor y me refrescaría.

Un rato después, ya había terminado. Sequé mi cabello perfectamente para después secar mi cuerpo. De pronto, mi mente dio un "clic" había olvidado el pijama y… tendría que salir en toalla. Mierda. Mierda. Eso sería lo peor, tendría que salir mojada, chorreando y desnuda. Volví a maldecir. Guardé rápidamente mis cosas, sin antes cepillar mis dientes. Justo cuando iba a abrir el baño, escuché que trataban de abrir. Sentía que el alma se me iba. Uno de los chicos estaba despierto. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

— ¿Quién está? —No era cierto. Definitivamente me odiaban. Era nada más, y nada menos que Raphael. Joder.

No sabía que decir. Estaba paralizada. Dios… definitivamente quería escabullirme por algún tipo de túnel y evitar todo esto—. S-Soy… yo Rapha. Está ocupado. —dije sin más. No respondió. Quizá no pensaba que estaría a esas horas ahí, en el maldito baño. ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era!

—Iré a la cocina. —me dijo, y pude escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban. Debía aprovechar ese momento para huir rápidamente pero la jodida suerte que tengo, me ayudó bastante. Los nervios me habían hecho tirar mi estúpida bolsa, tirando las estúpidas cosas. Así que rápidamente, trataba de levantar las cosas antes de que Rapha regresara.

 **[** …. **]**

Mi cuerpo estaba algo tenso. No pensé que Abril siguiera en el baño. Sin duda, se había duchado. El olor a jabón y el de ella, había llegado a mis fosas nasales, dando a entender eso. Así que sin más, le dije que iría a la cocina para que no estuviera incomoda y pudiera salir tranquila. Tomé un vaso de agua y empecé a vagar por mi mente, mientras mis piernas regresaban al baño, enserio debía ir y el agua no favorecía. Caminé tranquilamente, era lógico que ella ya hubiera salido. Me rasqué los ojos y entonces, la vi. Estaba terminando de acomodar su bolsa grande, pero aún no me veía. Tenía el cabello mojado, le chorreaban pequeñas gotas de ese suave cabello. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente amoldado a la pequeña toalla, que; apenas si le llegaba a medio muslo. Mierda. Un calor incontrolable se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y su rostro palideció, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Debía apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Es decir… no todos los días, vez eso. Y menos yo. Abril estaba más sonrojada que nada, debía admitirlo, se veía usualmente linda. Noté como inútilmente intentaba alzar la toalla para cubrir su pecho, pero alzaba más la toalla de la parte baja. Como si pudiera cubrirle más. Voltea, idiota. Voltéate

Acto reflejo, me tapé los ojos con ambas manos. Lógicamente, ella estaba apenada y avergonzada, al igual que yo. Tampoco quería que viera mi patética reacción. Sentía que mi rostro ardía. Escuché como ella soltaba un leve –lo siento–, para correr hacia su nueva habitación temporal. Me descubrí los ojos y justo antes de entrar, pude contemplar sus piernas, largas y blancas. Mierda, Raphael. Calma tus jodidos pensamientos. Y entré al baño, como si hubiera una especie de refugio ahí. Definitivamente eso no ayudaba, todo el baño olía a ella. Una mezcla de jabones con suave y natural aroma, mezclado con el dulce de Abril. Me observé en el espejo. Parecía la cara de un depravado. Y si, efectivamente estaba levemente sonrojado y el maldito calor, seguía ahí; no se iba. Gracias, Abril.

 **[**... **]**

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas vergonzosas. Raphael regresó muy pronto y yo, tardé ahí como tonta, acomodando mis cosas. Abril eres tonta.

Aparte... ¿Por que no corrí inmediatamente? Dejé que me viera, así... sin más. El calor de mi rostro no se iba. Sin duda, nunca olvidaré algo como esto. ¡Excelente Abril! Lección aprendida... para la otra lleva la bendita pijama o al menos una bata; no una patética toalla que solo cubra ¡nada! Estaba totalmente fuera de mis cabales. Odio esta situación, este tipo de cosas solo me pasan a mí.Aunque, de cierto modo; el recordar como Raphael me veía... no hacia que el maldito calor, y vergüenza se esfumara. De hecho, volvía a mí. Raphael, te odio.

* * *

 _ **K/A:** Oh si... e.e Raphael! Sr. Calor (? xD En fin._

 _Cloud U: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Tu historia es fantástica, igual. Y si... "del odio al amor" Quizá, no es el hecho de que se odien de verdad, tengamos paciencia de que Rapha y Abril se den cuenta de lo que pasa. :) Gracias por tus reviews. Espero tu actualización y ¡Lean su fic! El de ella es muy lindo._

 _Arment: Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra saber que también te gusta esta pareja. Sin duda, actualizaré muy seguido, todo con el propósito de terminar y mantenerlos con este Fic. Espero te guste. :)_

 _Lucy-chan: Muchas gracias :3 También me alegra saber que te guste esta pareja. Espero te guste como se va desarrollando el fic. Cuídate!_

 _Y gracias a quienes leen mi historia y la siguen en silencio, de todos modos agradecería un comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	4. Capitulo IV: Error

_**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno... pues estamos con un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic. Ojalá que les guste. Digamos que estaba algo corta de inspiración así que se me ocurrió así, de la nada xDD. En fin... sean felices y disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. _

_Quiero agradecer a:_

 _ **Cloud U:** Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Tu tambien escribes muy bien. Eres muy buena :) Pasen por su Fic. Es lindo *u*_

 _ **Arment:** Ojala que te guste este capitulo xD_

 _ **Guest:** Besos a ti igual! Seguiré por ustedes. _

_**TheTrue'sInMe:** Waaaaaaah' Pequeño TwT Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia. Enserio... me alegra ver ya tu cuenta. Pero claro que voy a continuarlo, enserio... gracias por el apoyo. ;)_

 _ **Yami560:** hahahaha... ¡Aprilnardo! También me encanta esa pareja xDD. Pero soy más ship de Raphril C: Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y... lol probablemente en sus sueños Raph le entró al "fap, fap..." :v xDD_

 _ **Para aclarar:** Después de este punto ( • ) Sigue siendo el mismo personaje. Después de (...) cambia la narración de personaje._

 _Sin más... disfruten._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así, el Raphril sería canon desde tiempos inmemorables. (?_

* * *

 _"Posiblemente los peores errores de nuestra vida, son los que no cometemos._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capitulo IV**

 ** _Error_**

•

Sentí una leve molestia en mi brazo. Entonces me dí cuenta de una cosa, había dormido con los brazos destapado y en una incomoda posición. ¡Excelente! Por treceava ocasión. ¡Sigue así Raphael! Patético.

Inmediatamente después de " _el vergonzoso momento"_ huí –literalmente–, a mi cuarto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, es decir; ahora ¿Qué iba a pasar? Exacto… Nada. Fue un error, un _estúpido error_. Yo pasé de casualidad, ella salió. Nada del otro mundo. Es más…

¿Acaso ella se sentiría avergonzada o… le tomaría importancia? Por supuesto que no.

Probablemente crea que fue un accidente sin importancia. Me tapé hasta la cabeza con mi cobertor; no quería levantarme, cruzar la puerta y enfrentar al mundo exterior. Suena ridículo pero no quería enfrentarme a nadie. Sentía como si Donnie supiera y, lo estuviera traicionando (aunque en realidad, no era tal una _traición_ ). Le di la vuelta a la almohada, como si así estuviera evadiendo los problemas y, pudiera borrar lo que vi. Finalmente, me digné a pararme y arreglarme, lógicamente me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo. Sabía que el desayuno era a estas horas, no quería enfrentarlos a todos así… de pronto. Lancé un suspiro al vacío, si Spike –ahora Slash– estuviera aquí, me diría que hacer.

Me dejé caer; de nuevo, en la cama. Era una sensación fantástica.

—Mierda… —mascullé por tercera vez. Tenía el rostro pegado a mi almohada y mi cuerpo tirado en la cama. Cerré los ojos unos minutos para pensar en los diferentes casos; cualquiera que fuera, tenía un final espantoso en el que Abril se iba… alejándose de nosotros. Volví a abrirlos, no debía pensar más en eso, sin rodeos. Era fuerte, debía tomarlo como si nada y todo estaría bien. Crucé el umbral del pasillo, donde quedaban los cuartos. Alcé mi rostro por sobre los sillones con dirección a la cocina, quería saber si todos estaban ahí. Más bien Abril, no estaba preparado mentalmente. Caminé cauteloso hacia ellos y solté un suspiro de alivio cuando los únicos presentes eran Mikey y Leo. No había señales de Abril, Donnie… o _sensei_. Caminé hacia la mesa y tomé un plato para servirme pan tostado y untarle mermelada. Al menos este desayuno se veía más normal. Ya que, como Abril y Mikey cocinaban juntos prácticamente se les daba por hacer ciertas comidas _sofisticadas_. En un vaso, vertí un poco de jugo de naranja. Y con un tenedor, comencé a pescar frutilla cortada por ahí. Mikey y Leo hablaban sobre algo, la verdad no lograba escuchar nada, y si estaban hablando mal sobre mí… en este momento estaba en una especie de trance, donde no entendía ni un carajo.

—Hey Rapha… ¿amaneciste bien? —preguntó mi joven hermano. El me veía con una alegre sonrisa mientras seguía atendiendo a Leonardo.

—Hn. Supongo… gracias —contesté. El solo me miró con curiosidad para después poner toda su atención en las palabras de Leo—. ¿De que hablan? —me aventuré a preguntar. Además, la bendita pregunta había salido de pronto.

—Rapha… Rapha… —empezó Mikey, mientras movía su cabeza en señal de negación. Yo solo me limité a fruncir aún más el ceño, si ya me sentía fastidiado… ahora me sentía jodido.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Leonardo y Mikey interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo mientras me veían con mala cara, no tenía paciencia. Leonardo me mostró una hoja, casi estrellándola en mi rostro para después retirarla rápidamente, yo solo pude leer el título y creo que había sido mucho. Entonces recordé mi cumpleaños y si, era mañana. Había olvidado esos planes.

—Es la fiesta Raphael... por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser tan gruñón —me dijo Leo. Ciertamente tenía razón.

—Así es hermano… Donnie y Abril ya vieron como adornaremos la alcantarilla, y ya vimos la comida y el pastel. Nos preguntabamos si podías encargarte de la música —No parecía una pregunta como tal, era un afirmación. Como diciendome: _Raphael, te tocó la música, hazte cargo. ¡YA!_ No entendía una mierda, se supone que Mikey es el experto en eso. ¿Por que me lo daría a mí? Y más importante... ¿Por qué todo lo dejan a ultima hora?

—¿Que?... ¿Por qué me lo están diciendo a ultima hora? —dije totalmente fastidiado. No estaba de un buen humor que digas, de hecho... ¡casi nunca lo estaba!

— ¡Hey! Hermano... es algo fácil de conseguir. Imagínate a Leo... —el aludido afirmaba lentamente mientras me veía con una gran pesar—, que tiene que conseguir un pastel de cumpleaños para mañana. No te quejes. Eso es lo más facil. —puntualizó. De cierta manera era cierto, eso era algo sencillo. Pero para alguien como yo, era una molestia enorme.

— ¡Duh! Esta bien... esta bien... —refunfuñé antes de que me cambiaran mi rol.

—Todavía que es para ti Rapha, eso no va costarte nada. Es sencillo que busques la música ya que sabes los gustos de Donnie y creo que vas a traer lo que gusta. No te pongas tan dramático.

—No soy dramático Leo —le dije mientras tocaba quedamente el puente de mi nariz—. Solo quiero saber detalles, es todo.

Leonardo bufó mientras me observaba detenidamente para después rodar los ojos y seguir con su parloteo. Mikey no decía nada pero tenía una sonrisa burlona que me molestaba más. Devore mi almuerzo y quise escuchar algo de la fiesta, es decir... si ya era para mi –y Donnie–, al menos quería saber algunos detalles.

— ¿Y tu que vas a hacer? —pregunté señalando con mi mirada, la dirección de Mikey. El solo negó con su cabeza para después hacer ademanes con sus manos. Quizá con mi tono, le dí a entender que pensaba que el no haría nada.

—Si crees que no haré nada, te equivocas —hizo una pausa dramática y prosiguió—. ¡¿Quien hará la comida, huh?! ¡¿TÚ?! Porque sería genial.

Noté que fruncía el ceño, yo hice lo mismo para negar rápidamente con mis manos. ¡Ni loco! Prefiero arreglármelas con las música.

—Supongo que mi tarea es algo fácil —hago una pausa y observo a Leo para decirle—: en cuando a ti… Suerte —le digo, resaltando mi sarcasmo. Leonardo me veía con mala cara para después voltearse ignorándome. Ambos continuaron con su ajetreo. Abril no estaba por ningún lado, al igual que Donnie. Probablemente estaban encerrados en su laboratorio. Así era mejor.

Es que... ¡cielos! No estaba siendo paranoico, en serio que no. Pero si de pronto haces sentir incomodo a una chica, no sabes como rayos reaccionar.

¿Debo disculparme? ¡Claro que no! Fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan.

 _La vida está llena de accidentes y errores._

Si, claro. Ahora esa presuntuosa frase, de la nada relucía en mi interior. ¡Claro...! Para hacerme trizas por dentro, y confundirme. Todo es una ilusión de mi mente. Una mala pasada y se que en unas horas lo olvidaré. Eso era seguro.

•

Después de un rato, Leo se fue al _dojo_ a entrenar con Splinter. Al parecer quería mostrarle algo, lo cual me recordaba que _sensei_ me prometió enseñarme la dichosa táctica que vi en el libro de mi hermano. Como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, me dispuse a leer mis cómics cuando la puerta del laboratorio abriéndose, distrajo mi atención. A quien trataba de evitar salió de la nada. Su aroma es lo primero que llega a mí.

 _Ese aroma._

El mismo que me hacía volver a recordar lo de anoche y que; tan solo hace unos segundos, había asegurado que iba a olvidar. Aparté rápidamente mi vista. De reojo noté que Abril me veía con una mirada nerviosa. Quizá si le tomó importancia. Traté de aparentar tranquilidad e indiferencia, pero mi vista me jugaba una pesada broma, y regresaba hacia ella. Noté que en lugar de llevar un pantalón; usaba un short que le llegaba a medio muslo y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color que siempre utilizaba –y hasta mareaba–. Su cabello recogido normalmente. No había nada extraño en ella, excepto ese short... ¡Malditas prendas cortas! ¿Por los humanos usan algo como eso? No entiendo nada.

Sutilmente, sentía que estaba un poco nervioso. Pero todo eso se fue por el caño cuando cuando noté que ella se empezaba acercar a mí. El pánico se hacía presente. Donnie salió unos minutos después de ella, con su laptop. Sin pronunciar palabra, ella se sentó al lado mío, para mi tranquilidad, Donnie también se sentó –al lado de ella–, y ambos estaban usando ese aparato. De reojo, vi la pantalla y que ella tecleaba rápidamente sobre un documento en blanco. Quizá hacía una tarea. Donnie le empezaba a dictar unas cosas mientras ella seguía tecleando. Por inercia, mi vista da sobre el rostro de ella y noté como ella disimuladamente trataba de verme, aparté rápidamente la mirada para tratar de perderme en mis cómics. Creo que ambos le dimos cierta importancia. Después... le diré que todo está _perfectamente bien_.

Han pasado _dos horas_. ¡Dos malditas y tontas horas!

Esos dos siguen metidos en su aparato y ese... dichoso escrito. Ahora el que tecleaba era Donnie, mientras que Abril había abierto una libreta dictándole unas cosas a mi hermano. Cuando trato de perderme y enfocarme en mi lectura, siento su sutil mirada sobre mí; buscando algo. De cierto modo, me inquieta eso. Y cuando trato de ignorarla, ella se empeña mucho más. Su mirada es mucho más pesada y hasta podría atinar, que se siente molesta.

—Terminamos. —suelta de pronto Donnie. Noté como ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio, se notaba algo cansada. Donnie seguía tecleando para después enfocar su atención; como siempre, en ella. Noté también, como de pronto empezaban a reír con ligeras carcajadas y algo dentro de mí hizo chispas. Fruncí severamente el ceño, como si me molestara. Me hundí aún más en mi lectura. No pensaba tolerar ese tipo de cosas.

—Me alegra saber que pude ayudarte, Donnie —escuché de Abril. Ella sacó una memoria que, no había visto en su laptop, para después entregárselo a mi hermano. El ensancha aún más la sonrisa. Tal parece que era un trabajo de él.

—Gracias por ayudarme Abril y prestarme tu memoria. Te la regresaré cuando vacié la información. —de cierto modo, eso sonó estúpido. Sí que tiene el toque con las chicas.

—No hay de que Donnie.

Me incomodaba toda esa situación. Me levanté sin pensar para retirarme a mi habitación, me disgustaba todo. Cuando estaba por retirarme, Donnie y Abril terminaban su plática y logré escuchar que ella le mencionaba que iría por unos juegos. No sé porque Abril cree que decir mi nombre es buena idea; tal vez no lo pensó, pero lo hizo.

—Rapha…

Genial.

— ¿Recuerdas el _Modo Mercenario_?

Recuerdo que en cierta ocasión, yo mismo le propuse jugar el modo mercenario de Resident Evil. Consistía básicamente en pasar cumpliendo las misiones en el menor tiempo posible. Es decir, nuestra competencia iría de quien tuviera el menor tiempo. ¿Por qué? Porque el ego Raphie quería demostrarle a la orgullosa Abril, quien era más rápido. Yo solo logré soltar un murmullo, sin estar seguro si lo había escuchado. Después actué como si nada.

—Bueno… lo vi en una tienda del centro. Iré a comprarlo, espero que quieras empezar hoy. —y parece que Abril olvidó ayer. Su toalla, su aroma, su cuerpo. ¡Todo!… ¡CONTRÓLATE RAPHAEL!

Me aclaré la garganta, porque de un momento a otro, la sentía tan seca como el desierto más seco que pueda existir—. Uhm… sí. ¿Por qué no? —traté de sonreír pero siento que eso, sonó tan mal. _¿Por qué no?... ¡TU SABES PORQUE!_ ¡Mierda! Parecía una esposa histérica que estaba al punto del colapso. Ni siquiera imaginaba a Abril en este estado.

Patético. Soy patético.

—De acuerdo… regreso en un rato. —entonces ese es el momento donde Donnie y Mikey se ofrecen a acompañarla por su seguridad. Pero seguidamente, viene el otro momento donde Abril los rechaza –amablemente–, para después dedicarnos una pequeña sonrisa y retirarse. Yo solo la vi marchar. Mikey y Donnie, no estaban tranquilos. Aunque no me creyeran y lo ocultaba, yo estaba igual.

Pasados 20 minutos, Leo salió de su entrenamiento y preguntó por Abril. Sí, es otro de los momentos rutinarios donde todos nos ponemos paranoicos y vamos tras ella. Pero el mismo líder, con una increíble tranquilidad, le pide a Donnie que termine de arreglar su laboratorio. Lógicamente, recibió como ochenta quejas y gruñidos por parte de él. Quería ir tras Abril. Después, mandó a Mikey a arreglar su desorden de la cocina.

En cuanto a mí...

Sé que hice un desastre en mi cuarto y en la sala, así que mientras pensaba que Leonardo iba a ir por Abril, el susodicho cree que es buena idea que vaya yo. ¡M-I-E-R-D-A!

— ¡¿Por qué debo ir yo?! —y mi voz suena más como un idiota, como si la sola idea de estar con la pelirroja fuera repulsiva. Me golpeo mentalmente, pareciera que soy un bastardo, pero no. No tiene nada que ver. Respiro hondo; soy un adolescente, no un crío. Debo pensar, y después actuar.

— ¿Qué? Solo escuchate Rapha… Pareciera que no te interesa el bienestar de _nuestra_ amiga. —y noté como resaltó el – _nuestra–_ como si lo hubiera olvidado. Yo solo agaché un poco la mirada. Si… sueno muy niña pero, no sabía que mierda pasaba conmigo.

—Ya. Iré —dije sin más, no quería otra boba y tonta discusión con mi hermano.

—Además… —hizo una pausa y se volteó— ustedes van a jugarlo. Se amable esta vez.

 **...**

Al parecer, Raphael estaba algo extraño. Sentía que era por lo de anoche. Estaba más cortante de lo usual. Si, quizá se sintió avergonzado pero... no era para tanto. ¿O sí?

Caminé por las calles en dirección de la tienda de vídeo juegos. Sin duda, quedaba algo lejos pero me negaba a tomar transporte. Además, hacía un bonito día como para desaprovecharlo. Respiraba el aire libre, mientras despejaba mi mente. Me sentía mucho mejor después de estar con Donnie y platicar un poco con él. Además también aprovecharía para comprar los adornos de la fiesta de mañana. Me encargaría de hacer dos bonitos arreglos de tortuga; uno para Donnie, y el otro para Rapha.

Una parte de mí, sentía que debía disculparme por darle tal espectáculo. Entonces recordé lo del juego y que, desde hace rato Raphael quería jugarlo. No había tenido la oportunidad de comprarlo. Y bueno, sonaba ridículo pero... ¿comprar un juego para disculparte con tu amigo por verte desnuda? Tonto.

Pero todo se lo debía a mi agradable tía. Donde sea que estuviera... Gracias querida tía.

Porque ella me había contado una fantástica e irreal historia en la que su _"amigo"_ vivía en el mismo piso que el de ella. Me contó que había salido en pijama un momento por el periódico y si, es algo como: _tanto drama por una pijama._ Bueno eran otros tiempos, el caso es que ese " _amigo"_ se le quedó viendo como un completo idiota diciéndole que ella era realmente linda.

 _blah, blah..._

Lo que los chicos actualmente digan, mi tía se sonrojó y como ya dije, en esos tiempos era todo diferente, todo un caso. El final de esta historia se convirtió en una chica disculpándose, llevándole unos panes de concha y chocolate caliente. Lo sé... suena ridículo hasta en mi cabeza. ¿Quien hace esa bobera? Y heme aquí, haciendo algo parecido.

Tenía una notable pesadez en el rostro pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo. Una vez en la tienda, compré el juego, este tenía una buena portada además de que el manual se veía en buena resolución. Lo bueno de esa tienda es que con cada juego que compraras te daban un código exclusivo para desbloquear mini juegos. En el caso de Resident 4 te daba la oportunidad de tener _"The Mercenaries"_ y un mini juego de la tal _Ada_ , sin tener que cruzarte el juego completo (que era el requisito que pedía para obtener esos juegos). Tenía otros juegos de la misma saga, pero investigando en Internet me dí a la tarea de informarme sobre los juegos desbloqueables dentro de cada juego. Una vez que salí de la tienda, me dispuse a regresar a la alcantarilla.

Cuadras más adelante, sentía que alguien me seguía. Muy de cerca, estaba algo inquieta. Comencé a andar con calma. Después de un rato, la presencia se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Esta vez si me daba mala espina. Caminé más a prisa para despistarlo, pero este se sentía cada vez más cerca. Cuando doblé una esquina; sentía que lo había perdido, de pronto alguien me jaló hacia un basurero, tapándome la boca. Me arrastraba para meterme en un contenedor. Yo solo pataleaba y trataba de gritar.

 _Me estaban secuestrando_.

Una vez dentro del contenedor, el tipo me soltó y noté que era uno de los chicos... ¡Me había dado un maldito susto de muerte!. Pero por la oscuridad no podía ver quien era.

—Mierda… me diste un susto de muerte. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —Le reclamé. No sabía quien de los cuatro era, pero quizá era Donnie. ¿Raphael? No lo creo.

—Te estaban siguiendo pelirroja, vi la oportunidad para despistarlos —me quedé sin habla. Era él. El mismo que; hace unos segundos, pensaba que era imposible que estuviera ahí. ¿Que? ¿Por que?... Me daba vueltas la cabeza.

— ¿Siguiéndome? Creía que podría evadirlo... —corté de pronto. ¿Por que estaba haciendo ahí? —. Un momento... ¿que haces aquí Raphael? Pedí que no vinieran. Te expusiste para nada.

— ¡¿Para nada?! —de pronto el calmado Raphael, estalló en uno muy enfadado—. ¡Estaban siguiéndote! No seas tonta... de no ser por mí, hubiera sido peor.

Solté un gruñido, me estaba sacando de mis cabales. Y yo que fui a comprar un juego para _"disculparme"._

—Pues gracias —le solté malhumorada. Raphael pudo sentir mi sarcasmo y que en realidad me disgustaba, pero la verdad internamente estaba contenta y agradecida; de verdad, porque el estuviera ahí.

—Para la otra... ¡Voy a dejarte a tu maldita suerte! —Y vi su rostro. Se notaba una mueca de preocupación. A pesar de sus duras palabras, el lo había hecho con una buena intención y yo estaba siendo grosera. Traté de calmarme un poco, ambos no notábamos cansado.

—Lo siento... en serio. Agradezco que estés aquí —Por la cercanía, pude sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba levemente. Sonreí internamente. Puse en mis manos sobre sus hombros en un intento de hacer parecer un gesto de agradecimiento, pero no parecía algo bueno.

—Debes estar más alerta, yo pude ser un violador o un asesino... —su voz se oía pesada y cansada.

—Pero no lo eres...

—Pero pude serlo —insiste.

—No lo eres. Pero bueno… tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. —le dije para que estuviera más tranquilo.

Yo me preparaba para salir del contenedor cuando escuché unas risas aproximándose, al parecer había personas fuera. Rapha solo me atrajo hacia abajo para que evitara abrir el contenedor. Mi cuerpo cayó bruscamente sobre la basura y sentía como mis manos se sostenían sobre algo duro y firme. La mitad de mi cuerpo, de la cintura hacia arriba, había caído sobre el pecho de Raphael. Y el parecía que no notaba lo que sucedía, estaba más interesado y preocupado por las personas del exterior. Yo traté de moverme pero sus manos me sujetaban de la espalda y hombros, impidiendo mis movimientos. Mi rostro quedó a unos centímetros de él. No se en que momento, él se dio cuenta de todo y trata de alejar su mano, pero la intensidad de ese momento es tan fuerte que ambos nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que no podía pensar en nada.

Pude sentir como mi aliento chocaba contra el suyo, sentía como si de un momento a otro la diminuta –aunque molesta– distancia fuera a borrarse por completo. Y noté que él, poco a poco empezaba acercar más mi cuerpo al suyo. Entonces mi subconsciente se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Uno, _deseaba_ acercarme más. Casi pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, si no era ya posible. Mis piernas chocaron contra las de él y podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente bajo el mío.

Y dos, algo dentro de mí, muy profundo y retorcido, _deseaba_ besarlo. Sin más, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su aliento, sus ojos... Todo me incitaba a besarlo hasta perderme.

Nuestros labios estaban a unos centímetros. Un sutil roce, un efímero roce que me provocó mil sensaciones dentro. Como una explosión de adrenalina. Ese roce, iba convirtiéndose más profundo, más especial. Cuanto sentí que estaba por cometer algo deliciosamente erróneo, Raphael me apartó con brusquedad. Hasta pareciera que estaba asqueado de esa situación. Me había empujado hacia el otro lado, y me hubiera estrellado si él no me hubiera sostenido de nuevo. Rápidamente abrió el contenedor y sin mirarme ni hablar, nos hizo desaparecer a las alcantarillas.

Entonces es cuando me di fantasía se desmoronó. Todo fue una confusión. Él es _mi_ amigo, al igual que sus hermanos. Esto estaba mal y yo misma… deseaba todo eso. Sin pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco. Solo me dejé llevar. _Deseaba_ mucho más.

•

Estábamos en una parte de los túneles de las alcantarillas. Empezamos a caminar sin hablar, sin hacer contacto visual alguno, pero pude escuchar su agitada respiración y podía apostar que su corazón debía estar tan alterado como el mío. Que él debía estar igual que yo. Que una parte de mí, me hacía apostar porque el también deseaba ir mucho más haya. Sus pasos eran duros y firmes, no sabía qué hacer. Caminaba sin rumbo, y no sé si este sea el camino hacia casa.

De pronto, él se detuvo en seco y luchaba consigo mismo entre voltearse o no. Pero al final decidió no voltear.

—Abril… —hace una pausa que a mí me parece eterna— lo siento, no sé qué pasó.

¿Qué? Estabas a punto de besarme y… ¡¿No sabes qué pasó?! Creo que lo sabes perfectamente.

—Oye… tranquilo, creo que fue la adrenalina. —le respondo. Hasta yo misma me sorprendo por mi relajada respuesta. Al fina, si él no quería darle importancia yo tampoco debía darla.

—Enserio… —de pronto, estaba volteado y mirándome fijamente. Su rostro estaba apacible y pude leer claramente que estaba arrepentido. Entonces todo se esfuma; esa mínima parte de mí se hace añicos y, de pronto siento las ganas de largarme a llorar, sin saber el motivo. Quizá mi lado sensible, que me daba a entender que un chico como Raphael no deseaba besarme... ¿Solo fue un error? Ni siquiera sabia si quería escucharlo de él.

—Fue un error… no quiero que te incomode.

¡Muere, Abril! Prácticamente, el me estaba asesinando.

—No te preocupes, Raphael… —y mi voz suena seca, ni siquiera la reconozco pero prosigo—: también fue un error mío. —y lo vuelvo a repetir. Ahí debe permanecer, en el error.

Veo como sus hombros se tensan y algo en el rostro de él, se quiebra, pero debe ser mi imaginación. Me mostró una sencilla sonrisa, y por mi parte le doy una falsa, de cierto modo… me siento aún más tonta. Aunque todo se hubiera ido al carajo si el y yo hubiéramos cometido ese error. Al menos en eso tuvo buen juicio. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar donde estaban los demás.

Leonardo es el primero en recibirnos, preguntándonos si estuvimos bien a lo que ambos asentimos sin parar. El solo se reía por nuestro raro comportamiento. Después Donnie, asaltando a Rapha con preguntas extrañas para después dedicarse a mí. Y por último Mikey quien me arrebató el juego para admirar las imágenes y leer con tranquilidad la sinopsis. Mientras tanto, le dediqué una significativa mirada a Rapha la cual contesto guiñándome un ojo, provocando que me sonrojara.

¡Maldito seas!

Mientras los otros volvían a sus actividades, el ambiente entre Rapha y yo se ponía pesado, hasta incomodo. La mejor manera de destruir esa estupidez, era poniendo el dichoso juego. Sin hablar, ni mirarnos más, empezamos a jugar. Yo elegí un personaje femenino y comencé. No tenía intención de sentarme 20 minutos y deleitarme con Rapha. De reojo, noté a la tortuga y su semblante era sereno. Parecía que observaba mi juego pero en realidad no le prestaba nada de atención.

Era mejor para mí, me dedicaba exclusivamente a mi juego, sin distracciones.

* * *

 _K/A: Uhhh... acercamiento Raphril e.e Nos vemos en la próxima. Disculpen si tarde, definitivamente voy a actualizar rápido y lógicamente a terminarla. Matta ne. ;)_


	5. Capitulo V: Día

_**Nota de la autora:** Okeeey... ¿Como estan? Bueno quisiera agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia y me dejan un review. __En serio me motivan mucho a seguir._

 _ **Cloud U:** Ohh... si. Lamentablemente el "beso" tendrá que posponerse, uf... muchisimo. Ya que con el cap de hoy, bueno. ;U;_

 _ **Arment:** Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que te gustó C: Pues ya aquí te dejo este cap. :'0_

 _T **heTrue'sInMe:** YOLO! xDD Si bueno... ojala y no sufras con lo proximo que se viene :'v_

 _ **Yami560:** hahahahaha el fap xDD bueno creo que tendrá que esperar eso. u_u Pero muchas gracias por comentar, ojala que te guste como se desenvuelve la historia. :)_

 _Y gracias a quien la sigue en silencio o la agregó a Fav, etc... Enserio, gracias._

 _Sin más comenzamos;_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así, el Raphril sería canon desde tiempos inmemorables. (?_

* * *

" _Cuanto más dolorosas son las consecuencias de la ira que las acciones que la han originado_ _._

 _\- Marcial_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo V**

 ** _Día_**

•

75 minutos.

Han pasado ya SETENTA Y CUATRO MALDITOS MINUTOS. Y yo sigo sin poder acabar el bendito juego.

No he hablado; ni siquiera, he volteado a verlo pero puedo apostar con seguridad, que debe estar burlándose de mí. Empiezo a sentir mi respiración pesada y como mis manos están ardiendo de tanto que he estado jugando, la espalda y los hombros los siento tan tensos que hasta puedo sentirlo regados en alguna parte del suelo. Rapha, por su parte, se ha dedicado a ir por botana, bebidas y no sé qué otras cosas mientras me observaba jugar. En algún momento, el ganado me empezó a acorralar y solo pude atinar a disparar sin parar. Mis dedos se sentían tan pesados que solo los movía por acto reflejo, ya ni sabía si estaba apretando los botones solo veía fijamente la pantalla. Y hasta ahí… había muerto.

Solté un gruñido con pesadez, mientras escuchaba la risa ahogada de Rapha. Me sentía más irritada, no había podido avanzar ni siquiera del tercer lugar; antes del castillo, y Rapha lo había pasado en treinta y cuatro minutos. Cerré mi mano en un puño, apretando con fuerza enterrando mis uñas en la piel. Fruncí aún más el ceño cuando él empezó a reír a carcajadas por mi infantil reacción. Perfecto. Ahora Raphael se burlaría más de mí.

—Ya… tranquila Abril… —trataba de decir, pero sus molestas carcajadas no le dejaban hablar—. No me burlo de tu juego, es que… tu reacción es tan graciosa.

Solté un sonoro bufido, no tenía ni pizca de gracia en mi rostro—. Yo no le veo lo divertido, Raphael. —le dije con severidad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento… ya pasó. —soltó. Ni siquiera me había fijado en la hora y cuando vi mi reloj casi se me salía el corazón. Eran las dos de la mañana y tanto Rapha como yo habíamos estado pegados hasta tarde. Extrañamente nadie nos había dicho nada y con cierta razón, me sentía muy cansada.

—Sí, son las dos de la mañana —afirmó— hace como una hora; cuando fui por la botana, Leonardo estaba en la cocina con unas notables ojeras. Me regañó porque no lo dejábamos dormir, pero no me apetecía hacerle caso y no comenté nada.

Yo, literalmente, me había clavado en el video juego y la pantalla. En estos momentos ya no sabía que día era. Me había obsesionado tanto para olvidar lo de esta tarde que no quería despegarme ni un momento.

—Vaya… sí que jugué mucho.

Soltó otra risa y habló—: Si y no pudiste superarme —yo le miré con mala cara para después poner los ojos en blanco, la burla ya estaba en marcha— está bien, está bien… ya. Tranquila chica.

Me levanté del suelo donde anteriormente estaba sentada y tomé una bolsa de botana para; al menos, tener algo en el estómago, ya que había olvidado comer. Primero por el incómodo momento entre él y yo para finalizar con una derrota humillante frente a la misma persona de hace unas horas. Quería hundirme en algún rio y no regresar, pero… desgraciadamente esa no era una opción.

—Tan metida que estabas, y olvidaste comer —comentó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro— otro poco y casi olvidabas lo que era dormir.

—Si bueno… —hice una leve pausa, quería hacer un comentario respecto a que él tenía la culpa. Me había hecho meterme en una competencia que, al menos no hubiera quedado tan humillada, si no hubiera sido por lo de esta tarde. ¿Por qué era tan complicado este chico?

Rapha alzó ambas cejas, incitándome a que siguiera hablando—: ¿Hum…?

—Olvídalo… ya, me voy a dormir.

— ¡Oye!

Me detuve justo en medio del pasillo. Había caminado a tal prisa que me sorprendía que hubiera llegado a medio pasillo, me giré levemente para escuchar lo que Raphael tenía que decirme. Desde mi lugar, se le notaba una expresión de cansancio, como si de verdad no quisiera decirme nada. Solo irse a dormir y para mañana… bueno, sería otro día.

—Lamento… —cortó de pronto, apareció una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, de pronto siguió hablando—: que hayas perdido tan mal. Creí que al menos estarías unos cuantos minutos después de mí. Para la otra; espero que sea diferente tu tiempo.

Y sonrió. Me mostró una sonrisa, que disfrazaba algo. Yo solo me limité a sonreírle y a dedicarle una cálida mirada; pero algo me decía que eso no era lo que en verdad quería decirme. Estaba disfrazando su cansancio, sus verdaderas emociones. Quería ocultar varias cosas que, a mí me llamaban mucho la atención. Buscarlas dentro de él, pero si no quería que salieran a flote, yo no insistiría.

—Para la siguiente, será todo lo contrario. Buenas noches Raphael.

Me dirigí a mi habitación —temporal— y me recargué en la puerta, bajando hasta el suelo lentamente. Estaba bastante cansada, mental y físicamente. Permanecí en el suelo unos instantes, justo después sentí los pasos de alguien parándose en frente de mi puerta. Podía ser Mikey o, Donnie. Recargué un poco la cabeza en la puerta esperando que tocara. No quería hablar con nadie, así que en mi mente estaba creando una excusa creíble. Pero el toque nunca llegó y los pasos comenzaron a alejarse hasta perderse; quien fuera que fuese, había dado la vuelta.

Agradecía inmensamente que se hubiera arrepentido.

Me levanté despacio dirigiéndome a la cama, me puse el pijama y entré en la cama. Estaba cálida y tenía un fresco aroma, sentía un alivio inmenso al estar en el colchón. Observé largamente el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar y en algún momento, me perdí en mis sueños.

•

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de tarifa de pago. Maldita propaganda de celulares. Me fijé en la hora y eran exactamente las 6:45 am. Había dormido muy poco. Probablemente nadie con buen juicio —en vacaciones y sin trabajo— se levantaría a estas inhumanas horas, pero aunque tratara ya no podía cerrar los ojos.

Me levanté suavemente buscando la ropa que me pondría para ese día, no es como si fuera a cambiarme ya. Tampoco iba a usar algo elegante, pero Mikey y Leo nos habían pedido a Donnie y a mí que adornáramos la alcantarilla lo mejor que pudiéramos. Lógicamente iba a sudar como un cerdo, ni loca me podría buena ropa ahora. Mientras tanto seguiría con mi pijama, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, quería que la fiesta saliera tan perfecta como ambos hermanos, se habían empeñado en que saliera.

Saqué los globos que había comprado ayer y me dispuse a hacer los adornos. Había aprendido esos adornos gracias a mi tía. Ella había trabajado por un tiempo, en fiestas infantiles, entonces me enseñó los diferentes adornos que había hecho y le salían perfectos. En una ocasión, un niño —amante de las tortugas— había pedido ese tema para su fiesta, y ella se había dado a la tarea de buscar unos adornos bonitos de acuerdo al tema. Recuerdo que me habían gustado tanto, que le pedí uno también, después ella misma me enseñó cómo hacerlo y ya podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, al menos podía hacerlos para esta ocasión. Sabía que en algún momento, me servirían mucho.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, empecé con mi labor. Como era demasiado temprano, ninguno de los chicos; y apostaría a que ni _sensei_ , podrían estar despiertos a esta hora, así que tenía bastante tiempo. Conecté los audífonos a mi celular y puse algo de música ligera para acompañar mi tarea de los adornos. Como eran globos, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Empecé a amarrar unos globos largos para hacer las patas y uno en bola para hacer la forma del caparazón. Con una parte sobrante de un globo simulé la cabeza. Tenía el cuerpo de uno, me faltaba otro. Mientras tanto, la música de mi celular sonaba inspirándome en medio de esa fría madrugada.

" _The Man"_ ya sonaba entre mis oídos. Si bien, no era el género de música que prefería, esa canción se me había pegado tanto, que ahora la escuchaba varias veces. Ya se había vuelto de entre mis favoritas, la música, la letra… todo me gustaba de esa canción. Mientras repetía los fragmentos de la canción que me sabía, continuaba con mi labor.

 _Well you can tell everybody_

 _Yeah you can tell everybody_

 _Go ahead and tell everybody_

 _I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man..._

¡Dios! Amaba el coro, enserio.

Para las 7:25 am, ya tenía ambos cuerpos de tortuga, solo faltaba adornarlos. Saqué cinta de fantasía, utilizándola para adherir mejor los globos y que duraran un tiempo. Con el ritmo de — _Waiting for love_ — forraba los adornos. Con un fomi de color rojo corté un pedazo en forma de bandana, ese era para el de Rapha y con papel para decorar, lo puse en la parte que sería el caparazón. Quería hacer otro pequeño para ponerlo al lado de él y simular que ese eran Rapha y Spike; pero no sabía si fuera bueno recordarle a su pequeño amigo —que se había ido—, con el de Donnie hice lo mismo solo que fue con fomi morado y el mismo tipo de papel y color. Justamente 7:45 am había terminado, más tarde les pondría el hilo para colgarlos.

Como aún no escuchaba ruido afuera, me dispuse a sacar los regalos que les había comprado. Porque; por supuesto, les había comprado algo. Saqué el regalo de Donnie, era una caja de chocolates con un bonito adorno en el medio, tenía un cartoncillo en forma de moño y un escrito de: _"Gracias por tu amistad… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"_. Me parecía cero original la dichosa frase, pero me había encantado el forro de la caja, parecía muy del estilo de Donnie. No solo eso, ya que me parecía también muy pobre. Había encontrado una cámara fotográfica bastante original, tenía la forma de un caparazón y probablemente a Donnie le gustaría tomar fotos de todos sus inventos, quien sabe, esperaba que le gustara.

Mientras que a Raphael, no quería comprarle algo que se viera muy blando y exagerado, es decir… muy tonto para él. Ese me había costado un poco de trabajo encontrarlo, pero después de recorrer —casi— lugares imposibles, había encontrado un regalo ideal para él. Le había comprado el cd extendido con las canciones que le gustaban, y que no venían en el que Leonardo le había regalado el año pasado de navidad. Me sentía tan extasiada de que haya podido conseguirlo, creía que sería imposible. Y también encontré un dije en forma de guitarra con el nombre de —precisamente— su banda favorita. Estaba más feliz al encontrar algo tan genial como eso. Esperaba que le gustara.

Saqué dos cajas, las dos eran pequeñas dado que los regalos eran pequeños. Uno estaba forrado de color morado y con detalles bonitos, mientras que el otro estaba forrado de rojo brillante, sin detalles. Quería que hasta la caja fuera a la altura de los gustos de Raph. Acomodé los dos objetos y cerré ambas cajas, poniéndoles un bonito moño. Me había empeñado en sus regalos, quería que todo se viera bien. Me recosté en la pared, pegada de la cama, y seguía escuchando mi relajada música. Cerré los ojos unos minutos imaginado el día de hoy, para que quedara tan perfecto como Mikey había dicho. Abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando un pitido sonó dentro de mis oídos. Debía ser una broma, una maldita y estúpida broma.

Era de los Kraangs.

No. ¡NO! Esos malditos robots no podían arruinar la fiesta de mis amigos, debía hacer algo. No podía comentárselo a los chicos o podían ponerse paranoicos y cancelar la fiesta, era lo que menos quería.

Paré la música y puse a cargar mi celular, pronto escuché movimiento detrás de la puerta, ya estaban despiertos y debía actuar lo más normal posible. Quizá le diría a Leo, en privado, y ambos podríamos ir a echar un vistazo para que nada saliera mal. Guardé mis audífonos y me cambié. Dejé todo lo que había hecho dentro de mi "habitación" y me dirigí a la cocina, Mikey —como siempre— estaba en la cocina. El desayuno ya estaba por terminarlo, me sorprendía la velocidad con que él hacia las cosas. Y aunque tenía gran rapidez para hacer las cosas, no le salían nada mal; al contrario, le salían muy bien… nada debía de cambiar eso.

Me paré del lado contrario de la mesa, viendo de frente lo que hacía. El solo me sonrió en bienvenida y seguía con su labor. Yo acomodé la mesa y puse los platos en la mesa, de pronto mi celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Casey.

..

 _09/08/15 a las 9:45 am._

 _Jones:_

 _¡Hey! Buenos días, pelirroja._

 _¡Pecas locas! No olvides darles mis regalos a los tontos esos, eh? BalePTM la vida TnT_

 _Hoy es la gran fiesta y no puedo estar ahí u.u_

 _De todos modos les mandaré mensajes a los chicos a sus celulares, ya que._

 _Cuídate ;) &… no disfruten mucho sin mi 7n7_

 _.._

Ugh. Maldito Casey, — _pecas locas_ — ahora había agarrado esa manía de llamarme así, inmediatamente abrí el mensaje para responderle.

..

 _09/08/15 a las 9:50 am._

 _Tu:_

 _¡No me llames pecas locas, JONES! ¬.¬_

 _Qué bueno que no estés aquí :D Okno._

 _Sí, sí. Yo les doy tus regalos, luego te paso fotos para veas como nos divertidos xD._

 _¡Diviértete con tus abuelos! C:_

 _.._

Después de mandar el mensaje, Leonardo apareció en la cocina. Tenía aún sus notorias ojeras, parecía que no había dormido, esperaba que no fuera por mi culpa.

—Buenos días Mikey, Abril… —me dedicó una leve sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado. Sacó unas hojas y se puso a leer.

—Buenos días. —mencionamos ambos.

Un rato después todos estaban en la cocina y desayunábamos amenamente, desde hace unos minutos había sentido vibrar mi celular, pero no contestaría ahora. Rapha y Mikey estaban hablando sobre cosas que no entendía mientras que Donnie le preguntaba algo a Splinter, se veían muy metidos en su conversación. Yo por mi parte, me acerqué sutilmente a Leo, debía hablarle de Kraang o no me dejaría esta sensación en paz.

—Leo… —le hablé casi en un susurro, hasta dudaba si me había escuchado.

Leonardo dejó sus papales en la mesa y me miró tranquilo—: ¿Qué pasa Abril?

—Veras… hoy por la mañana, sentí un pitido en mi oído. De Kraang sin duda, y sé que creíamos que los habían vencido pero no estoy tan segura, al menos debes estar alertas y no quiero que la fiesta se arruine.

—Uhm… —se puso una mano en la barbilla como pensando que hacer— gracias por decírmelo Abril. Fue una buena decisión, voy a ir por el pastel y de paso hacer un recorrido para ver que no haya anomalías o, movimiento Kraang. No te preocupes por la fiesta, todo saldrá perfecto.

Él me sonrió, para calmarme. Y yo también le sonreí pero algo no me dejaba tranquila, debía actuar.

—Está bien, pero te acompañaré —le dije, sin titubear. Al menos, no debía ir solo.

—No. Por supuesto que no. —Negó rotundamente, hasta había alzado un poco la voz—. Si vas podrían sospechar, además… debes adornar para la fiesta y, podría ser peligroso.

—Cielos, Leo… yo puedo escuchar a Kraang, y lo sabes. Si alguien puede ayudarte soy yo —contraataque, no podía permitir que el fuera solo—, y no te pedí permiso, iré.

El de azul solo me miró expectante y ensanchando los ojos para después asentir lentamente, sin estar del todo seguro si sería una buena idea, pero no había marcha atrás. Inventaría un pretexto a Donnie y volvería rápido, tampoco quería perderme la decoración pero, Leonardo era primero.

Terminando de desayunar, me dirigí por mi arma y fui al laboratorio de Donnie. Él estaba sacando unos adornos que tenía guardados y otros que había hecho el. Me recibió con una agradable sonrisa y siguió con su labor. Raphael se había quedado en la sala buscando música que poner mientras que Mikey estaba ocupadísimo en la cocina haciendo comida.

—Bueno… esto es lo que tengo —me enseñó unas cadenas de papel bien hechas, eran bicolores entre verde fuerte y café— también tengo globos y cintillas.

Yo solo observaba el material que teníamos, para mí era suficiente pero debía tener una excusa así que respirando quedamente le mostré los adornos que había hecho. Sus ojos brillaron en cuanto los vieron, tenía una dulce sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, yo no pude evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Iba a mentirle, mientras tenía esa impecable sonrisa.

— ¿Esos… son tus adornos? —me preguntó.

—Si, tal vez no sean tan buenos… —el me interrumpió, tomándolos con delicadeza para observarlos mejor.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Son perfectos Abril… —y de nuevo esta sonriendo, al menos le habían gustado esos.

—Gracias Donnie, enserio me esforcé por ustedes.

—Bueno… gracias. Solo les falta el hilo y una vez que esté adornado los colgamos, ¿Qué te parece?

Solo me limité a asentir y sonreírle, era hora de poner mi "plan" en acción.

—Si de hecho… —pausé, mi voz tenía un tono agudo. Ni siquiera la reconocía—. Venía a decirte que debo de ir a comprar hilo y más adornos porque, bueno… no creo que esos dos que hice sea suficiente.

El empezó a negar lentamente, mantenía su suave expresión.

—No es necesario Abril… no es como si fuéramos a adornar toda la ciudad. Y creo que yo tengo hilo… —me dijo, mientras empezaba a buscar. Rayos… debía insistir.

—No… enserio, yo vi unos adornos muy lindos y el hilo necesito también para, unas prendas que descocí y debo arreglar. Así que por ahí aprovecho.

—Está bien, te acompaño.

— ¡No! —Y noté como dio un respingo sobre su lugar, había sonado algo paranoica y grosera—. Lo siento, es que… Leo irá por el pastel y le dije que aprovecharía su ida. Además, me preguntaba si podrías adelantarte a planear como quedará decorado. ¿Por favor?

El de morado tenía una leve expresión de tristeza mezclada con molestia. ¿Estaría celoso? No lo creo… El solo me sonrió con nerviosismo y sacó unas hojas, empezó a dibujar algo y levantó la cabeza para decirme—: Por supuesto, ya cuenta con ello.

Yo le sonreí en agradecimiento, dejé los adornos y me dirigí rápido a la salida donde Leo esperaba, pacientemente.

—Ya está.

—Abril, no tienes que venir… —me dijo con un deje de preocupación.

—Leo, ya te había dicho… vamos.

Y sin decirme nada más, nos apresuramos a la salida hacia el exterior.

•

Recorríamos en lo alto de los edificios, para Leo era extraño salir de día, pero era necesario. Nos íbamos ocultando en pequeñas paredes o tinacos para que nadie nos viera, bueno… al menos a el. Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba tan atento a cualquier movimiento y algo, paranoico. Le había apuntado a un pequeño gato que accidentalmente había tirado una lata, pero bueno, no lo culpaba. Cruzando el parque, llegamos a un pastelería que tenía un mostrador muy elegante. Ahí estaba un pastel en forma de torre y otro con la cara de una caricatura. Se veían lindos pero otra pregunta corría por mi mente…

¿Cómo iba a conseguir el pastel?

Noté a Leonardo, estaba observando la pastelería y de pronto sacó un gran fajo de billetes. Eran muchos a mi parecer, también quería saber de dónde lo había conseguido.

—Abril… ¿podrías ir a comprar el pastel, por favor? Hay uno en forma de tortuga —me dijo señalando el mostrador— ya lo había apartado para hoy.

No pude evitarlo, mi mente estaba inundada de curiosidad—: ¿y… como lo hiciste? —hizo una mueca de duda, para después sonreírme.

—Le pedí a una niña que lo apartara por mí. No fue tan difícil. —me dijo, como si no fuera extraño, como si lo hubiera hecho otras veces. ¿Y cómo…? —me cortó de pronto, agarrándome de los hombros.

—Una paleta de caramelo lo explica todo… más acciones y menos preguntas Abril. El dinero… bueno, dejalo así. —yo asentí lentamente, después le agarre de un hombro. No quería explicaciones de eso, solo me daba curiosidad lo del pastel.

—Ya vuelvo Leo…

Bajé del edificio y me acerqué a la pastelería. También tenía otra duda… ¿Cómo iba a recogerlo? Bueno, eran varias preguntas a la vez. Entré y una chica estaba atendiendo a una pareja de viejitos. Se veía agradable, mientras recorrí con mi mirada el lugar, estaba muy bien decorado y una gran variedad de pastel, todos se veían muy buenos. Buscaba el de tortuga pero no lo veía por ningún lado, esperaba que estuviera.

—Hola, buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —saludó educadamente la joven, la pareja había salido unos minutos antes con una cajita de pastelillos. Yo solo atiné a observarla y después titubeé un poco.

—eh… Buenos días. Yo, vengo por un pastel. —Ah, ¿enserio? Creí que venias por zapatos. Mi conciencia se burlaba de mí y la chica solo sonrió.

— ¿ya lo había apartado?

Me aclaré la garganta y proseguí—: Hum… si, es un pastel de tortuga. Bueno, de hecho no es para mí, es para mi amigo. El lo apartó.

La chica empezó a buscar en su sistema, y después de teclear un poco levantó la cara para hablarme—: ¿A dónde de quien está?

—de… Leonardo Hamato.

La chica asintió y empezó a buscar. Esperaba que lo hubiera apartado bajo ese nombre. Que otro podía ser.

—Disculpe… no aparece ese nombre. —yo me sorprendí. ¿Qué otro podía ser?

—Debe de estar ahí. —le dije, sonaba algo alterada. Iba a disculparme y salir para preguntarle a Leo bajo que nombre estaba.

—Mire… está un pastel de tortuga apartado. Solo uno para el día de hoy y es para… —miraba la pantalla y leía el nombre— Abril O'Neil. ¿Es usted?

Yo abrí los ojos de sobremanera, ¿Por qué lo había pedido bajo…? Claro, la identificación.

—sí, soy yo. Disculpe, creí que mi amigo lo había pedido bajo su nombre.

—Descuide, ¿me mostraría una identificación por favor?

Saqué mi cartera y ahí estaba mi credencial de estudiante. Se la mostré y pidió a un joven que trajera el pastel. Unos minutos después trajo un bello y bien elaborado pastel en forma de tortuga. Sin duda, Leo había elegido sabiamente. Lo puso en una gran caja y después de pagarle me entregó el pastel. Me despedí y salí casi corriendo, con sumo cuidado subí las escaleras hacia la dirección de Leo. Él estaba sentado atento a las calles y a los alrededores.

—Gracias.

—Así que… ¿bajo mi nombre, eh?

El soló me mostró una expresión de inocencia y alzando sus manos en rendición, me preguntaba como planeaba recogerlo.

—bueno… vi el pastel. Es precioso, en verdad te luciste. —le dije. El extendió sus brazos para que lo llevara, yo no quería tirarlo así que mejor se lo di.

—Si bueno… uno tiene planes, ya sabes.

Ambos reímos y empezamos a caminar de regreso, al menos no habíamos tenido algún problema con Kraang o el pie. Todo había estado tranquilo. Esta vez íbamos despacio ya que él también tenía miedo de arruinar el pastel. Llegamos al parque y había muchas personas. Leonardo se quedó como estatua detrás de una bardilla, teníamos que rodear. No podíamos simplemente pasar y ya. Regresamos y pasamos por edificios estrechos. Justo por ahí, había una tienda de regalos y alta costura. Pasé por el dichoso hilo y algunos adornos, Leo empezó a platicar de algunas cosas que habían vivido cuando eran niños, me sentía muy bien al lado de él y que me contara viejas anécdotas. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a una entrada de alcantarilla y nos metimos, al menos no había pasado nada extraño. Me sentía tranquila.

Era algo tarde, las 3 de la tarde en punto. ¡Tanto habíamos tardado!

Nos dirigimos a su guarida, y pude notar que las cadenas que Donnie me había mostrado ya estaban colgadas. Inmediatamente al entrar, el olor a comida llegaba a nuestras fosas nasales y sin querer mi estómago rugió levemente, estaba que Leonardo no lo hubiera escuchado pero, noté una sutil sonrisa de lado. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

— ¡Abril!… que bueno que ya estés aquí. Llegas a tiempo.

Era Donnie quien estaba ahí, tenía algunas cosas en sus manos y se le veía muy apurado, le di una significativa mirada a Leo y él se dirigió a la cocina para guardar el pastel. Yo saqué las cosas de una bolsa que había traído para terminar de decorar; mientras hacíamos eso, había olvidado contestarle a Casey. Diablos.

Prendí mi celular y chequé que tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de mi tía y 5 mensajes de Casey. Vaya, mi tía me preocupaba.

..

 _09/08/15 a las 10: 20 am._

 _Jones:_

 _¡Oye!_

 _Por qué eres tan mala? ¬n¬ Y yo te digo como quiero, pecas locas :v_

 _Pero fuera de broma… al menos sí, mándame fotos de eso._

 _12:30 pm._

 _Jones:_

 _Pelirroja… MIERDA, MIERDA! D:_

 _Ahora es que reflexioné que metí los regalos en la bolsa de color equivocada. En la roja metí el del Nerd y en el morado el de Raph. NO SE TE OLVIDE CAMBIARLOS! R-E-C-U-E-R-D-A-L-O._ _Me contestas cuando lo hayas echo._

 _1:28 pm_ _._

 _Jones:_

 _¿Hola..? ¿Alguien vivo aquí? :V_ _No has visto mis mensajes ._._

 _2:30 pm._

 _Jones:_

 _OYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ _Algo más… dile a Leonardo que se quedó con mi memoria TnT_

 _Que la cuide mucho._

 _2:51 pm._

 _Jones:_

 _ABRIL! TAL VEZ ESTAS OCUPADA PERO… TE AMO! 3 okno ;u;_

 _No se te olvide eso, plss. ._./_

 _.._

¿En serio? Casey estaba paranoico. Sin más, le respondí de inmediato porque no quería otra guerra de mensajes.

..

 _09/08/15 a las 3:05 pm._

 _Tu:_

 _¡Jones!_ _¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Fueron muchos mensajes ;¬; para la otra arréglalo con una llamada._

 _Sí, yo me encargo de los regalos… GENIO -_-_

 _Y ¿Por qué me pides eso de Leo? No es como si fuera a romperla o perderla. No envíes mensajes a lo loco._

 _.._

Se lo mandé y volví a dejar el celular en su lugar, estaba siendo algo extremista, pero era Casey… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Me acerqué a donde estaba Donnie, quien tenía los adornos que había hecho, tomé el hilo y lo até a una parte de los adornos. El de Donnie lo puse en la entrada de su laboratorio mientras que el de Rapha lo puse en el medio de la sala, ambos se veían bien.

Un rato más tarde, todo estaba listo. Rapha puso la música que le gustaba a Donnie, según me había comentado primero pondría la música aburrida de él y después la buena de él. Típico de Raphael.

Llegando la hora de regalos, todos les dieron algo a los chicos. Leonardo les dio unas insignias o, no sé qué rayos eran, pero se ponían en sus armas. Al menos les habían gustado ya que ambos los habían puesto en sus respectivas armas. Mikey les dio colonias naturales, tenían un agradable y hermoso aroma. Todos nos preguntábamos de donde las había sacado pero nadie menciono nada. Donnie le regaló una muñequera del tipo de diseño que Rapha prefiere y Rapha… bueno, un libro que esperaba a Donnie le gustara. Él lo había recibido bien, al menos. Después les di el regalo de Casey. A penas si tuve tiempo para cambiar de caja.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Jones me mandó un regalo? —preguntó Donnie, estaba sorprendido—. Espero que no sea una serpiente venenosa. Con cuidado, abrió la caja —aunque yo ya sabía que era— sacó un marco para fotos que tenía grabado la D en una esquina, por primera vez, Casey se había lucido. Inmediatamente, sacó su T-Phone para, tal vez, mandarle algún mensaje a Casey.

Rapha por su parte, me dio las gracias y lo abrió de prisa. Eran unos cómics nuevos, y no pude evitar sonreír al ver la reacción sin control del de rojo. Y también repitió lo mismo que Donnie. Después les entregué los míos y bueno… no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba. Donnie había actuado al contrario de lo que esperaba, la cámara no se le notaba que le gustara realmente mientras que con la caja de chocolates, bueno… al menos había fingido su emoción. ¿O no?

Mientras que Rapha… bueno, cuando vio ambos regalos a la vez. Quería hacer dos cosas: llorar y… creo que gritar como fangirl. Casi se cae al suelo cuando corrió a apretujarme con fuerza mientras repetía agradecimientos. Sonreí con suficiencia, al menos con Rapha no había fallado. Pero tampoco esperaba esa reacción. Rapha se puso el dije unos minutos después, sin chistar.

Y Splinter… bueno, a ambos les dio unos medallones que se abrían y tenía grabado el arma de cada quien mientras que su inicial sobresalía. Era precioso. Y esperaba que al menos alguno lo usara, ambos lo guardaron como el tesoro más preciado que pudieran llegar a tener. Leo sacó el pastel y bueno, Mikey casi lloraba de la emoción al ver el gran trabajo que su hermano mayor había hecho, el si le lanzó encima. Y bueno, tenía un buen sabor.

A final de cuentas, la organización había sido muy laboriosa solo para un rato, por lo menos no había nada mal. Mikey, como siempre, exquisita comida. Leonardo, perfecto. Decoración abundante y la música… he. Le quedaba al ambiente.

 _Sensei_ estaba bastante tranquilo. Notaba como respiraba con calma, al menos le había servido para despejarse.

•

Ojala no hubiera dicho esas palabras.

El molesto pitido llegó a mis oídos. Mi cabeza empezó a arder y a dar vueltas sin control. Leonardo se dio cuenta de mi reacción y corrió a mi lado, me sostuvo de los hombros para preguntar sobre lo que pasa, yo solo seguía agarrándome la cien.

—Kraang… Leo —balbuceaba, me sentía impotente— están… están cerca.

Entonces, todos tenían su atención en mí. De un momento la fiesta había quedado a un segundo plano, yo me repuse pero seguía débil. Puse atención a lo que Kraang estuviera tratando de comunicar, yo empecé a moverme para saber desde donde se sentía la presencia. Por un momento, los chicos querían detenerme pero sabían que no podrían. Solo yo podía guiarlos hasta ellos. Salí de la guarida y los chicos me seguían de cerca, muy atentos.

Llegamos a una parte de las alcantarillas, era mal oliente. No había ni un alma por ahí, solo nosotros. El pitido se intensificó y de pronto unos pasos metálicos nos sobresaltaron, rápidamente los cinco nos ocultamos. Kraang tenía una caja grande y entre ellos mismos la cargaban, parecía un cargamento de armas, no estaba segura. De la nada, Garra de Tigre estaba con ellos. Eso complicaba un poco todo.

—Bien… —susurró el líder— este el plan, Donnie llévate a Abril mientras nosotros…

El tigre estaba frente a nosotros, sin duda los planes iban a cambiar.

—Qué tal si Abril, se viene con nosotros… —y la interminable pelea comenzaba. El tigre empezó a atacar golpes a los hermanos mientras Kraang, otra vez trataban de secuestrarme. Por supuesto, Donnie siempre trató de ayudarme y me liberó de sus brazos casi todo el tiempo. Y de nuevo, me sentía una tonta damisela en apuros.

— ¡Donnie! Estoy bien… ayuda a tus hermanos

Noté como Raphael nos veía disimuladamente y tenía el ceño fruncido. No sabía si estaba molesto conmigo.

—No sé de donde salieron… en la tarde todo estaba bien. —Leonardo parece no medir lo que dice, porque Rapha voltea repentinamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabías de ellos? —le cuestionó. Leonardo se puso la mano en la frente, había soltado algo sin querer.

—Si bueno… no se los dije para no preocuparlos. —Y la cara de Rapha se enciende aún más, en ese momento cuando me ve con una expresión que me asusta y a la vez, no logré reconocer. Después regresa a ver a Leo mientras seguía peleando.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —ese era Leonardo, habían logrado derrotar a los robots pero Garra de Tigre, era interminable. Mikey fue quien nos hizo desaparecer. En un instante estábamos en lo que, hace poco era una divertida y animada fiesta. Ahora el ambiente era pesado e incómodo.

— ¿Así que… prefirieron hacer una estúpida fiesta antes de decirnos lo de Kraang? —preguntó fuera de sí el de rojo. Y yo no sabía qué hacer, ni decir. Creo que se refería a Mikey y Leo, pero no sé porque, sentía que estaba molesto conmigo.

—Rapha… —ni siquiera Donnie trataba de ponerse a favor nuestro. El solo caminó a su laboratorio y se perdió ahí.

— ¡Rapha, nada! El enemigo es primero y lo saben. Lo sabes, intrépido líder.

—Bueno… ¡disculpa si Mikey y yo queríamos darles, aunque sea, un día de descanso!

La pelea era interminable, Raphael estaba muy molesto. La verdad, no comprendía porque tenía tal humor, había disfrutado la fiesta… ¡hasta la pelea! Y de pronto le daba importancia a ese tema, era algo molesto.

—Ah, para la otra; ¡Pregunten que mierda queremos! —y las maldiciones salían de su boca, Splinter aún no aparecía y esperaba que no apareciera. El solo se dirigió a su habitación, recogió sus regalos y se encerró. Yo no pude evitar seguirlo, tenía que aclararle que yo había tenido la culpa. No permitiría que Mikey sufriera o que, Rapha se molestara con Leo por mis errores, eso no. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y gritó un: " _largo"_. Yo solo fruncí el ceño, no me iría así como así, había sido mi culpa y debía arreglarlo.

—Rapha soy yo… déjame decirte lo que pasó.

De pronto, escuché los pasos rudos de él hacia la puerta, ahora si me había entrado el verdadero pánico. Abrió la puerta de pronto, provocando que diera un respingo. El solo bufó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —y su tono me dolía.

—No es culpa de Leo o, Mikey… todo es mi culpa. Yo ya había sentido a Kraang desde hace unos días y no quería decir nada porque… —a cada palabra que decía, sentía que Rapha me odiaba aún más— bueno, Mikey añoraba su fiesta perfecta y no quería arruinar ningún momento como ese, no debes molestarte con ellos. Solo yo lo sabía.

—Tsk… —chasqueó la lengua y prosiguió—: ya me lo dijiste. Adiós.

Cuando pensaba que Raphael iba a cerrarme la puerta en las narices, se detuvo para destrozarme; aún más.

—Ah y por cierto… Donnie te ayuda porque quiere. Porque te quiere demasiado… ¿Y así es como lo tratas? Estas mal Abril. Muy mal… —hace una pausa y su tono no cambia— deja de hacer sufrir a mi hermano. Y la puerta se azota, al mismo instante en que algo dentro de mí, se rompe.

Entonces caminé despacio a la sala y observé a un Mikey desolado, su perfecto día estaba arruinado. Todo era culpa mía, mientras que Leo trataba de darle apoyo y decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo. Yo no pude aguantar más minutos ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me aventé al colchón y unas lágrimas habían resbalado de mis ojos, sin poder sostenerlas. Raphael me había lastimado. Y si, tenía toda la maldita razón, era una maldita. Yo lo era. El solo me había dicho la verdad.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Casey, podía apostar. Cuando observé lo que decia, no pude evitar soltar una amarga sonrisa. Me dolía el pecho. Todo.

..

 _09/08/15 a las 10:30 pm_

 _Jones:_

 _Apuesto a que la fiesta terminó. Debió ser un intenso y feliz día. Descansa, pelirroja._

 _.._

Y no tenía idea de cuan malo había sido. Todo estaba arruinado, todo.

* * *

 _ **K/A:** Y bueno... ;u; En el próximo capitulo, comprenderan un poco el enojo de Rapha y bueno, algo sobre Donnie ;u; ya debo involucrar a ese personaje porque es importante, bueno así como todos xDD _

_Y bueno pueden deducir que Casey esta de vacaciones (? xDD En fin... lamento si pareció algo forzada la ultima escena pero enserio, todo tiene su lugar en la historia :B_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Capitulo VI: Noche

_**Nota de la autora.**_ _¡Hola, holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ... xD ya sé, no tengo ningún perdón pero es que de verdad. Tenía mil y mil ideas de como seguir esta historia pero ninguna me gusta y de pronto decidí que esta que le voy a dar me gusta más, esta vez si voy a actualizar seguido ya que tengo mucho tiempo disponible :v así que podré actualizar sin ningún problema, espero que les guste como va el dirección de este capitulo pues a mí me encantó e.e_

 _Por cierto, quisiera hacer un "enfasis" en que este Fic no tendrá lenguaje "limpio" pues este tiene ciertas groserías que creo encajan con la personalidad de nuestro Raphie . Sin más, que lo disfruten._

 _Los quiero._

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así el Raphril sería cannon desde tiempos inmemorables. La imagen tampoco es mía, sólo la ocupo para darle cierta "referencia" de acuerdo al título del fic. Créditos a su respectivo autor ._

* * *

 _"La noche tiene mil ojos, el día uno sólo."_

 _–Francis William Bourdillon._

 _•_

 **Capítulo VI**

 _ **Noche.**_

•

 _Tengo el presentimiento de que siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida. ¿Y te digo algo? Odio eso_ _ **.**_

.

.

.

Suspiré. Tenía muchas cosas que avanzar, lo único bueno era que no había más enfrentamientos con los Kraang o algún miembro del clan; estaban siendo sospechosamente reservados. Y que no hubiera ningún movimiento, era aún más preocupante para nosotros.

Empecé a desmantelar una máquina para ver cuál era el problema con su función, inmediatamente también empecé a actualizar los software de los T-Phone de mis hermanos y Abril. Ya no funcionaban tan bien, entonces el mismo Mikey me había obligado a actualizar el suyo y por ende actualicé todos. Mi laboratorio estaba completamente vacío, lo único que había ahí, eran herramientas, chatarra y celulares… Ah… y yo. Me faltaba mi compañero, me faltaba ella.

Desde la fiesta de cumpleaños, el ambiente en casa se había vuelto incómodo y más pesado. Raphael estaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo, Abril apenas si hablaba conmigo. Yo quería hablarle normalmente pero una parte de mí no salía natural. ¡Argh! Me reprochaba por eso.

Ya habían pasado una semana de eso, y nadie se animaba a comentar nada.

Ayer precisamente, Raphael había desaparecido casi todo el día llegando muy tarde. Lo extraño, era que no venía molesto ni nada, hasta parecía en paz. Sensei le había reprochado por no haber avisado y Leonardo le dio un sermón de que al menos fuera prudente con su familia, el no quiso responder y se mantuvo en su habitación encerrado. Yo fui a verlo y mantenía aún cada palabra que me había dicho en mi mente.

 **.-**

— _¡Raph! Soy Donnie, ¿puedo pasar? —esperaba que al menos conmigo si quisiera hablar._

 _Escuché como soltaba un gruñido y lo tomé como una afirmación, cuando lo vi estaba limpiando sus armas y logré captar unas manchas de sangre en sus nudillos. ¿Dónde diablos había estado?_

— _Raphael, ¿dónde estabas? —le pregunté—. Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, y mírate nada más. ¿Con quién peleaste esta vez?_

— _Conmigo._

 _Yo solo fruncí el ceño, estaba jugando conmigo, pero yo volví a insistir._

— _Hermano… ¿Quieres por favor olvidar ya eso? —Inquirí—. Raphael, somos hermanos. ¡Somos una familia! No podemos andar de infantiles molestándonos solo por ese minúsculo detalle. Tú no debes andar por ahí peleando, solo para llevarle la contraria a Leonardo._

 _Raphael seguía limpiando sus armas, parecía que ni siquiera reaccionaba a las palabras que le decía._

— _¿Me estas escuchando?_

— _Sí, Donnie… —soltó de pronto sus armas y me miró fijamente—. Esto no es solo por llevarle la contraria al hermano mayor, es cuestión de que siempre quieren decidir por nosotros. Dime "gran genio"… ¿Cuándo Leonardo te ha preguntado si te parece bien o no, lo que él decide?_

— _Pero es que Raph… —no sabía si decirlo, estaba consiguiendo algo con él y no quería que se perdiera—… él es el líder y como tal hay que seguirlo._

 _El solo rodó los ojos y se levantó con rapidez de la cama—. ¡Es que precisamente, eso no hace un líder Donnie! Abre los ojos, hermano. Imagina que Leonardo no fuera nuestro hermano, —empezó, calmando más su tono de voz—, y que sensei lo hubiera puesto como líder. ¿Lo seguirías en todo, a pesar de que no tome en cuenta si te parece o no?_

 _Yo no sabía que responder, Raphael me estaba planteando un caso hipotético pero certero, que con justa razón le diría que no, porque tendría que tomarme en cuenta ya que no nos conocemos, pero sería entonces afirmar que Leonardo siendo nuestro hermano, no es buen líder… más bien, que NO es líder._

— _¿Entonces Donnie?_ _—inquirió._

— _Ya sé que tratas de decirme, la respuesta lógica sería no, porque no nos conocemos y tendría que tomar en cuenta a todo el equipo. Pero es que Leonardo es nuestro hermano, el mayor y… —me interrumpió violentamente otra vez._

— _¡Mierda! Es que ese es el maldito punto, Leonardo es nuestro hermano y con mayor razón debería considerar nuestra jodida opinión. No creo que sea mucho pedir._

 _Raphael se estaba alterando y mucho, debía tranquilizarlo como fuera._

— _Raphael, cálmate… Es que ese es un caso hipotético, la realidad es que Leonardo es nuestro hermano mayor y el líder, por lo tanto lo conocemos y podemos confiarnos en que sus órdenes son asertivas. —debía hacer entrar en razón a Raph, esto debía de terminarse ya._

— _¡No Donnie, no! Una cosa es que el "jefe" tome decisiones y sus órdenes quieran ser asertivas, y otra muy diferente es que no tome en cuenta las opiniones de sus hermanos, maldición._

 _Volví a callar. Raphael tenía razón, Leonardo ya casi no me preguntaba si quería hacer algo o no, si quería decir algo, solo me decía que lo hiciera y ya. Yo me daba cuenta por cómo le hablaba a Mikey pero nunca quise aceptarlo, lo veía bien. Y es que Mikey le da la razón en todo y hace todo lo que le pide sin chistar._

— _Lo peor de todo es que ya hasta les lavó el cerebro a los demás._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Raphael se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, soltó un suspiro y parecía como si no quisiera decírmelo—: Tú lo sabes perfectamente._

— _Pero Mikey es el menor, es lógico que admire al hermano mayor y no quiera darse cuenta que…_

 _Raphael se volteó levemente y abrió la puerta, empezó a caminar pero antes de irse me dijo:_

— _No solo hablaba de Mikey… —yo no supe que decir, sentía unas ganas de llorar pero no sabía ni porque, cuando creía que él ya se había ido, con un tono que nunca había oído antes en él, me dijo—: Lo siento._

 _Me quedé atónito. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? No me gustaba para nada esta situación, algo no andaba bien y no solo tenía que ver con mis hermanos, era algo que iba mucho más allá, y yo debía averiguarlo._

 **.-**

— ¡Rayos! —exclamé. Por estar recordando, estuve a punto de cortarme el dedo medio pero me di cuenta que solo un pequeño camino de sangre recorría el largo de mi dedo—. Menos mal que solo fue un pinchazo. —Suspiré. Ya estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

Caminé hacia fuera de mi laboratorio, cuando sentí una presencia en la sala. Recorrí con sumo cuidado la habitación, quizá era Mikey trato de alegrarme y "disculparse" haciéndome reír o alguna broma leve para que volviera a hablarle como siempre, y no es que fuera culpa de él. O de Leonardo, y mucho menos de Abril. El problema era que no habían confiado en nosotros, refiriéndome a Leo y Abril. Mi "amiga" Abril.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Me sobresalté cuando escuché la demandante voz de Leonardo.

— Ah… no, yo iba, para mí… habitación. —tartamudee, y avancé hacia el camino de mi cuarto.

—Donnie, espera por favor —empezó— no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros, Abril sólo fue conmigo para traerles un pastel y no dijo lo de Kraang por, las obvias razones que ya me cansé de repetirles a ti y a Raphael. ¡Por favor Donnie! No te dejes manipular por él, algo se trae que no es solo por eso… —terminó. Yo no sabía ya que creer.

Me voltee levemente, no tenía las palabras para hablarle después de siete días a mi "respetuoso hermano mayor", así que me aventuré a preguntarle—: ¿Por qué solo haces tu voluntad Leo?

Leonardo abrió los ojos, al parecer, no se esperaba esa pregunta de mí. Quizá iba a responder con que Raphael me manipulaba y quería que estuviera en contra de ellos, o la misma cantaleta de que Splinter lo puso a cargo y debía cerrar la boca.

—Donnie… no es mi intención hacer lo que me plazca. Pues me cuesta mucho trabajo tomar las decisiones cuando se trata de ustedes, solo pienso en ustedes, en que será lo mejor de acuerdo a lo que elijo, no creas que es fácil solo elegir, mandar y hacer, pues son muchas cosas que están a mi cargo y una de esas es mantener la tranquilidad y la paz de esta familia. No entiendo porque Raphael no lo puede ver así; y tu Donnie, siempre has tenido la cabeza fría y tus acciones son responsables, sabes a lo que quiero llegar. —su tono era casi suplicante, y entendía a la perfección, pues una gran carga conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

—Leo… —pausé— ya no te preocupes por mí, todo está olvidado desde hace días, es solo que quería actuar para calmar a Raph, pero el al parecer quiero "despertar" por sí solo. —Reí.

Leonardo me mostró una sonrisa amplia y yo se la regresé, una parte era cierta, esa donde convencía a Raph y todo volvía a la normalidad pero la verdad es que el argumento de Leo no me convencía del todo.

—Oye Leo, no sabes sí… —April apareció de su cuarto temporal, me miró unos segundos y después se dirigió a mi hermano—, ¿no sabes sí Mikey ya tiene mi celular?

Yo intervine entonces, pues esta sería la manera de arreglar todo con Abril—. Aún se está actualizando, pero en un rato te lo entrego Abril. —le sonreí. Al principio me vio indiferente pero después suavizó la mirada y me dio un leve "gracias" para después retirarse.

—Dale tiempo Donnie, entiende que se siente igual de mal que yo. —puso su mano sobre mi hombro y se perdió entre el dojo. Yo solté un suspiro y caminé hacia mi cuarto, debía pensar ciertas cosas.

•

Caminaba por la oscura ciudad, atento ante algún movimiento ya fuera extraterrestre o de algún criminal. Hasta ahora no había nada importante salvo algunos cuando tipos menores que no fueron ningún problema. Un grito se oyó desde uno de los callejones de donde me encontraba, escondiéndome entre las sombras me apresuré hacia un maleante que quería asaltar a una señora mayor, dándole un golpe con mi puño en la nuca y desmayándolo.

—Gra-gracias… —me dijo la mujer y corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Es mi deber, ciudadana" pensé, y metiendo al tipo en un bote de basura empezando a patearlo para aturdirlo y que este quedara más golpeado de lo normal. De pronto, una lata de cerveza impactó contra mí rostro volteando rápidamente y encontrándome con un enmascarado Jones, quien levantaba la mano y me saludaba.

— ¡Que hay, compadre!

No contesté, solo patee la lata con tal fuerza que impactó en la ventana de un coche que estaba estacionado por ahí.

—Wow, wow, wow… ¡Tranquilo, amigo! —me dijo con cierto sentido del humor, de un brinco quedó a mi altura siguiendome

— ¿Qué quieres Jones? —respondí sin más.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tal un "bienvenido amigo"? Sí, yo también te extrañé amigo… —me puso una mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome parar mi andar—, te estuve llamando y mandando mensajes desde antier que llegué.

Seguí caminando y disimulando mi sorpresa—: ¡No me digas! No, ni idea. Donnie tiene los teléfonos en reparación. —continué.

Casey me seguía de cerca, y a paso apresurado para no perderme de vista. Se puso las manos en el cuello como signo de despreocupación y sabía que empezaría a molestarme—: Oye, esta noche no puede estar más segura con todos los idiotas que acabas de moler allá atrás —señalando con su índice el camino que dejé, libre de esas ratas—, Abril me contó todo.

En seguida, mis musculos y mi cara se tensaron y caminaba más despacio. No tenía ganas de hablar de nada y menos de Abril.

—Tsk, que bueno.

Casey sonrió, sabía que esta noche quería sacarme toda la información que quisiera y sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía ese "lindo" chantaje.

— ¿Qué tal unas cervezas? Yo invito, —me dijo, pero me detuve sabía que es lo quería—. Ni Splinter, ni Leonardo se van a enterar… —recalcó enfatizando los nombres y logrando que parara mi andar, volteándolo a ver levemente de perfil.

—Pero tú invitas… —le ordené, metiéndome por un callejón que ambos conocíamos a la perfección.

 **.-**

Casey y yo estábamos en la orilla de un edificio muy alto pero a una distancia prudente del departamento más pequeño para saltar sin problemas por si había alguna emergencia o algo relacionado. Teníamos seis cajas de cerveza, una estaba vacía y estábamos por acabarnos la segunda. Nunca iba a admitir que había extrañado al idiota de Jones, pues él era mi único amigo cercano, además de mis hermanos. Pero si quería hablar mal del tonto de mi hermano Leonardo, no podía hacerlo con ellos entonces para eso estaba este idiota que estaba a mi lado.

Él no era tonto, y sabía que yo no iba a responder a sus preguntas por lo que empezó a contarme de su viaje. Que la casa de sus abuelos era como estar en un pueblo viejo, donde huele a viejo pero que tenían buena comida con cosas de viejos, lo cierto era que le haría burla diciéndole que el llegaría a esa edad y que el olería así y sería así.

— ¡Cállate, estúpido Raphael! —me gritó. Algo que también me hacía gracia, era que la cerveza se le subía demasiado rápido, también a mí pero evitaba hacer el ridículo así como él.

— ¿Quieres contarme algo más aparte de tus viejos abuelos? —me volví a burlar, era divertido molestarlo.

— Mph… —espetó— conocí a una chica.

Mi cara se volvió a una de asco, sabía que empezaría a comentarme sus romances y que tenía planeado un futuro con ella, blah, blah, recordándome al idiota de Donnie con Abril. Y al recordarlo tuve que tomarme tres cervezas de un jalón.

— ¡Hey, hey! Calm down, men. La noche es larga compañero. —empezó a tomar otra cerveza para seguirme contando—. Conocí a una chica…

—Mira Casey, no quiero saber sobre tus conquistas de mierda. —le corté.

— My bro, no es ninguna mierda… es puro love. —sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras suspiraba.

Yo me reí mientras rodaba mis ojos. Sí, así actuaba un borracho Jones—. Deja de hablar en español e inglés, ¿quieres?

Casey se carcajeó, pero sabía que le valía una reverenda mierda. Nunca podía controlar al tomado Jones.

—Calla, bro. El chiste es que, conocí a una chica… —rodee mis ojos, nada me salvaría de este rollo aburrido— tenía una linda sonrisa y un cuerpazo que, ¡uf! Me envidiarían muchos. Tiene gustos parecidos a los míos y además le gusta vestir diferente, no es como una fresita, ni es una damisela que necesita ser rescatada. Viste única y diferente, y tú sabes que me gusta lo único, raro y diferente.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risilla mientras tomaba más cerveza, quería sacar todo esto que tenía atorado. Me aclaré la garganta para hablarle—: ¿Te la llevaste a la cama?

Casey se rió, porque sabía que eso era lo único "aceptable" que quería de las chicas. Yo no dejé de imaginarme a Abril en ningún momento, pues en una de las primeras conversaciones entre él y yo, me confesó que quería "tirarse" a la roja. Jones se echó otra cerveza mientras me veía directamente.

—No fue eso Raph, fue diferente —me dijo—, tenía un aura distinta, una personalidad que de verdad en nadie había conocido. Me hizo sentir muy especial, como cuando era un niño y mis abuelos me consentían en todo, y no tenía que preocuparme por amigos estúpidos como tú —me reí—, o en delincuentes, o lo más importante… en lo quería hacer de mi vida una vez que creciera. No me la llevé a ningún lado, no porque no quisiera, porque créeme que quiero... es solo que, ella tiene ese algo que estaba buscando, ¿me entiendes? —me pregunta mientras se le sale un hipo.

— ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? ¿Tú, Casey? Nah… —me carcajee—, es como un mal chiste.

—No digas esa estupidez, claro que me puedo enamorar. Pues durante un tiempo creí que lo había hecho de la roja pecas locas, pero ya ves. Esa mujer no es para mí. —Me miró fijamente trato de ver más allá de mí, yo me tomé toda la cerveza que tenía abriendo otra, quería olvidarme de todo y Casey solo me ponía nervioso.

— ¿Entonces de quién? ¿De Donnie? —Volví a reír, esta vez con ganas —, nunca le haría caso, por favor. Ella es humana. —Escupí. Como si tuviera ácido en la boca.

—Nunca dije que Donnie…

Yo me voltee rápidamente a verlo, no entendía a que se refería y no quería averiguarlo, además tenía alcohol de más y para mañana todo esto estaría olvidado.

—Raph, Abril me contó todo… —cortó—, pero quisiera escuchar tu versión. —Se calló para que yo pudiera contarle mi "versión".

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay otra versión, solo esa.

—Raphael, eres tan idiota. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —Me dio una mirada picarona.

Yo no entendía si era el alcohol o qué pero entendía a qué se refería, y lo vi de la misma manera en que me vió. Solo me empecé a reír como idiota, no sabía ni lo que hacía.

—Callate Jonesss… No hay que hablar de la vieja de mi hermanito. —Ambos nos reímos con ganas, sentía como escupía saliva con cada palabra que decía—. A ver, que te digo.

—La verdad, Raph.

—Abril y Leonardo nos escondieron algo importante que tenía que ver con los Kraang, Donnie quería ayudar a Abril porque se la iban a llevar y entonces ella no quiso su maldita ayuda, lo trató como un insecto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Él lo ayudó y lo trata mal, no entiendo a esa mujer —tomé cerveza mientras seguía con mi parloteo—, luego me molesté con Leonardo y ella. Con Leonardo por ser mal líder y con Abril por traerme de su idiota, y a mí hermano. —Solté una carcajada áspera y sin emoción.

Casey me veía como si fuera un animal de circo, incrédulo. Pero después empezó a reírse igual que yo, el alcohol ya nos traía locos.

— ¿Te gusta la pecas locas, hermano? —me preguntó incrédulo. Yo no sabía que decir.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no… —dije, con dificultad— Además, es lo único que se te quedó idiota... ¿recuerdas que dije que igual me pelee con Leonardo y Mikey?

Casey se rió—: Eso ya no es nada nuevo Raphie, lo de Mikey tal vez pero con Leo... solo estabas celoso.

Fruncí el ceño, maldito Casey.

—Callate Casey, no estoy celoso de nadie. No me gusta ella, está fea.

Me reí con ganas mientras Casey negaba lentamente, él quería sacarme todo y lo único bueno de esto es que para mañana estaría olvidado.

—Claro, y por eso tienes sueños eróticos con ella… —se carcajeó sin parar, mientras sostenía su estómago. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja e indescriptible por lo que dijo, pero después le seguí porque no tenía ni idea de donde sacaba esa mierda.

—Cierto —acepté, mientras reía— me gusta la roja, idiota.

Casey me miró con suficiencia mientras me agarraba del hombro, como tratándome de darme apoyo moral y entendiendo mi situación. Ya estábamos tomados, y no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hacía o decía. Casey y yo continuamos hablando hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana, miró su reloj de pulso y me dijo que debíamos irnos o si no los chicos y Splinter me castigarían hasta el próximo siglo. Dejamos la cerveza sobrante por ahí y cada quien tomó su rumbo, yo no sabía por dónde caminaba solo seguía mis pasos.

•

Las tres de la mañana.

El día había estado sin emoción, como todos los demás desde que… bueno desde que Raphael y Donnie nos aplicaron la ley del hielo. Sí, Donnie había tratado de arreglar nuestro distanciamiento pero a Raph parecía darle igual y eso es lo que provocaba que una parte de mí se rompiera lentamente, no sabía porque. Las veces que Raphael y yo nos cruzábamos eran mínimas, y solo una vez me vio como si fuera un cachorrito y estuviera arrepentido, pero no me atreví a hablarle.

Tenía sed, todo esto me estaba dejando agotada. Pensé en la loca idea de caminar hacia el cuarto de Raphael y hablar frente a frente, a esta hora y que volviera a ser como antes, pero había escuchado de Leonardo que otra vez no había llegado a tiempo, y aunque el me trataba como una trapo, yo no podía evitar preocuparme por él. Me puse una bata de tela delgada, ya que mi pijama era muy corta pero me daba mucho calor por lo que me la quité, ya que siendo tan tarde no creo que nadie estuviera despierto.

Salí con cuidado del cuarto y caminé despacio hacia la cocina, me serví tres vasos de agua y refresqué mi frente y nuca, de verdad que me sentía muy cansada. Me observé desde arriba, hasta la punta de mis pies, tenía una camisa delgada ajustada a mi cuerpo, sabía que mis pechos no eran muy grandes pero tampoco me podía quejar, para mí tenían el tamaño ideal. Un cuerpo delgado y con el poco ejercicio practicado tenía forma, mi short era holgado pero corto a cuatro dedos de la rodilla, no era tan corto. Piernas blancas y delgadas, no había tanto chiste, la verdad, no podía evitar preguntarme que es lo que Donnie o en su caso, Casey me veían pues no veía nada especial en mí. Pelo rojo, pecas en el rostro, ojos grandes, redondos y verdes, nada especial.

No pude evitar pensar en Raphael. Cuerpo en forma, sin grasa y con piel cuidada a pesar de ser un mutante, y una tortuga. Ojos medianos y verdes, verdes brillantes que cada que los veías te perdías en ellos, una voz potente, más varonil que cualquier otra voz de un hombre, refiriéndome a un humano. Raphael sin duda sería mi aspecto de hombre perfecto, independientemente de su mutación de tortuga y su actitud tan grotesca. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente; ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Raphael, perfecto? Volví a ponerme agua en la sien mientras agitaba las manos para retirar el exceso y ponía el vaso en su lugar.

Volví con cautela a mi recamara pero entonces una idea pasó por mi mente, quería observar el cuarto de Raphael aunque sea para aspirar un poco de su aroma que ya había olvidado pero él podría llegar de improviso así que deseché la idea. Cuando iba cruzando la entrada un ruido se hiso presente y yo no pude evitar esconderme tras un sillón, pues estaba casi desnuda y alguien estaba por ahí. Observé detenidamente y era Raphael. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo ví, ahí estaba el dueño de mis pensamientos y el causante de mis insomnios, olía diferente, una mezcla entre su aroma natural y alcohol…

Esperen, ¿Raphael tomaba?

Observé como con dificultad, lograba caminar por el camino hacia su cuarto mientras se recargaba en la pared y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, estaba cayéndose y yo no pude evitar sentirme mal al verlo así. Me levanté con cautela y me acerqué un poco. Raphael estaba en el suelo, deteniéndose como podía, el olor a alcohol era más prominente, y no pude evitar arrugar la nariz. Lo toqué suavemente del hombro y lo llamé quedamente, no obtuve respuesta, Raphael de verdad que estaba mal.

—Raph, Raph… —le llamé— dejame ayudarte.

Raphael hiso un gruñido pero lentamente se fue levantando, tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo lo recargué sobre mis hombros para llevarlo a su recamara cuando de la nada reaccionó y se movió bruscamente.

— ¡TÚ! —me gritó.

Yo lo callé para que no despertara a los demás, si Splinter lo veía así la iba a pasar realmente mal.

—Cállate Raphael, estas borracho y si los demás te ven así, no te imaginas como te iría. —Le amenacé.

—No me calles y déjame, yo puedo solo… —me dijo con dificultad mientras se recargaba en mí y veía hacia el suelo, de pronto sentí su mirada en mí, como veía mi cuerpo bajo la capa de la noche.

—Ve-ven…vamos a que duermas… —estaba nerviosa. ¡Maldito Raphael! Me ponía de nervios.

Raphael con dificultad abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se recostó en la cama, en lugar de acostarse se sentó recargándose, yo estaba por salir cuando me llamó.

—Abril… —empezó— gracias por traerme a mi cuarto…

Arrastraba las palabras, estaba realmente mal.

—No hay de qué. —Finalicé. Sinceramente estaba incomoda con él en su cuarto y yo, semi desnuda.

— ¡ABrillll! —me gritó. Ni siquiera decía bien mi nombre, yo corrí hacia donde él para callarlo y que no hiciera ruido, le puse una almohada pequeña sobre su boca y me recargué en su pecho para apretar la almohada sobre él. Yo lo veía directamente a los ojos, y el no dejaba de mirarme, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

—Raph, quieres que te maten. —Antes de alejarme, Raph me agarró de la muñeca para que no pudiera moverme.

—Gracias, otra vez

—No- no fue nada Ra-Raph… —traté de zafarme pero el agarré era fuerte, no dolía pero era insistente. Raph me jaló un poco más a él, y sentía toda su mirada sobre mí. Como recorría con esos ojos verdes, cada centimentos de mi desnuda piel. Yo estaba sonrojada, tan sonrojada como nunca en mi vida lo estuve.

—Que hermosa eress… —soltó.

Yo me sonrojé hasta más no poder. Traté de alejarme más pero sin previo aviso, Raphael me había jalado hacía él, quedando debajo de él para evitar que escapara. Me puso una mano sobre la cintura y con el otro acarició mi cabello.

—Ra-Rapha… —tartamudee. No podía hablar bien, tenía miedo pero una parte de mí estaba emocionada.

—Abril… ¿por qué me tienes así? —Me dijo, viéndome a los ojos y recorriendo con su vista el inicio de mis pechos que era bastante visible, yo me removí incomoda. No entendía que pasaba, no entendía su pregunta, no entendía nada. Solo sé que me estaba gustando esta situación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté. Él acercó más su rostro al mío, su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía, pero él no se movía no hacía nada.

—Noo, estaá bien roja… —intentó decir—, tu eress…

Y lo callé. Lo besé. Una parte de mí se atrevió, se arriesgó. Sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que iba a salirse de mi pecho mientras que con mis manos sentía el corazón de Raph, estaba igual que el mío. Nuestro labios se mezclaban en un sensual juego, empezó lento, explorando cada rincón y a pesar de estar tomado, su aliento era como elixir para mí. Sentí su húmeda lengua de reptil acariciar mis labios así que le dejé pasar para que me explorara, nunca había dado un beso de ese nivel, me sentía en una nube. Raphael aferró el agarre de mi cintura, como si nunca quisiera soltarme y yo me aferré a su cuello, su piel se sentía tan suave como la de un bebé. Entonces me di cuenta de algo, no quería que el momento se acabara, quería estar así con él, una parte de mi había estado anhelando algo como esto.

Esa noche me di cuenta de dos cosas: Raphael era un buen besador, y la segunda, me gustaba. Raphael me gustaba.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA. xD**_

 _Nah... demasiado malo para ser real, pues aquí tenemos el primer encuentro Raphril pues me pareció acorde que pasara esto para que ambos se reconciliaran y nos dieramos cuenta de porque Raphie se puso medio loquito con April y Leonardo, junto con Mikey ._._

 _Espero sus comentarios, los quiero._


	7. Capitulo VII: Escenas

**_Hola, ¿como estan? :B_**

 _ **A** l fin otro nuevo capitulo de este **F** ic. **D** e verdad que el proposito de que acabe esta historia está cada vez más que seguro pues se que demoré muchisimo en actualizar y me da mucha pena ***** blush ***** pero por otra parte, quiero darle más emoción al fic por lo que no sé cuantos capitulos tenga **:'v**. Lo que sí puedo comentarles es que no estamos llegando al clímax **[oh gosh :"V]** pero ya no falta mucho, pues el primer **"** besillo **—** nada inocentillo **—** de **R** aphril **"** no será ignorado so... es bueno hasta ahora. **M** uchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y si dejaran un pequeño comentario se los agradecería con el alma **:'B**_

 _ **T** ambién gracias a quien sigue mi historia en silencio. **S** i, tu... **T** hank you, extraño! **x'd**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, no me pertenece. De ser así el Raphril sería cannon desde tiempos inmemorables. La imagen tampoco es mía, sólo la ocupo para darle cierta "referencia" de acuerdo al título del fic. Créditos a su respectivo autor._

* * *

 _"El amor es como una ruleta rusa para mí. Nadie me ve tal como soy. Todos se enamoran de mi fama y mi estrellato...Tengo esa coraza de macho, la que proyecto cuando estoy en escena, pero hay un lado mucho más blando por dentro."_

 _—Freddie Mercury_

 _••_

 _•_

 **Capitulo VII**

 _ **Escenas.**_

 _Me gustas._

 _Tú sabes que no es posible..._

–•••–

Su mano se aferraba a mi cintura, como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir. Yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero una presión en mi cadera me hiso darme de una cosa: Raphael estaba calentándose. Se estaba excitando conmigo.

El beso seguía siendo demandante y apasionado, no quería separarme pero si no me detenía iba a pasar algo de lo que, ni él, ni yo estabas preparados ni seguros.

—Raph… para por favor. —me separé unos milímetros de su boca, no quería hacer ningún ruido para que nadie nos descubriera, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía y sabía que Raphael tampoco.

—Roja… —me volvió a besar, esta vez metió presión en mi cuerpo, pegando mucho más su cuerpo al mío, la mano que estaba en mi cadera, poco a poco estaba descendiendo a mis piernas. Fue cuando las apreté del miedo y la pena que pasaba.

— ¡Raphael! —lo empujé con fuerza, como él estaba relajado y tomado, no me costó nada tirarlo fuera de la cama y de mí alcance, yo me paré como bala. Esto no estaba nada bien y por supuesto, no iba a llegar a nada mejor—. Será mejor que me vaya, deberías dormir.

No me detuve ni voltee a ver su expresión, solo corrí con rapidez hacia mi habitación, le puse el cerrojo para que no se le atreviera entrar y profanarme; sabía que Raphael nunca lo haría, pero tomado no conocía sus acciones y no quería arriesgarme. Me recargué en la pared y sentía mi cuerpo sudoroso, el bochorno de ese beso me había hecho reaccionar de mil maneras, pero no estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas condiciones. Estaba sonrojada; muy avergonzada, fue en ese momento que algo en mi mente hiso "clic" y había reaccionado a lo que había hecho, a lo que habíamos hecho. Raphael y yo nos besamos, yo lo besé. A uno de mis "mejores amigos", en su propia casa «bajo la ciudad pero casa», hermano de un chico al que le gusto, el que todo el tiempo trataba de llamar mi atención y nosotros haciendo estas tonterías. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, no estaba bien, no estuvo bien. Un sensual y hermoso error, pero error. No podía permitirme sentir nada, pues terceros saldrían lastimados, además, Raphael estaba tomado, ¿cómo iba a tomármelo en serio?

¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! Mil veces maldito Raphael. Seguramente él ya estaría en su cama, dormido y roncando pero ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara en la mañana? ¿Cómo aparentar naturalidad de ahora en adelante?

Mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar de tanta adrenalina, y lo peor de todo es que había confesado que me gustaba esa tortuga orgullosa y escandalosa. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante?

… _ **.**_

 _Estaba en una habitación oscura, sin salida._

 _Me recosté en la pared porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera salir de los rincones "más oscuros". Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba un –algo–, que me veía fijamente. Se estaba riendo de mí, de mí miedo y de mi sufrimiento. Escuché un jadeo, pero no parecía que venía de mí, sino de alguien más, pero no veía a nadie más en el cuarto._

 _«Abril, Abril_ », _busqué por la habitación esa vocecilla que me llamaba sutilmente pero mi cabeza daba vueltas. No podía encontrar a nadie, solo veía oscuridad._

" _¡¿Quién eres?!", pregunté a la sola habitación._

 _La cosa que me veía, ensanchó más la sonrisa. Mostraba sus oscuros ojos, y soltaba un ruido de satisfacción. Estaba jugando conmigo, pues quería asustarme y quizá llevarme a algún lado._

" _¿Qué quieres?", le pregunté. Pero la cosa no se movía, solo seguí ahí firme._

 _«Abril, Abril…_ » _volví a escuchar, voltee con rapidez a todos los lados del cuarto pero seguía sin ver a nadie más, solo la cosa que me observaba y la infinita oscuridad._

" _Leo, Donnie, Raph… ¡alguien!", grité. Pero mi voz se hacía eco en la habitación, me estaba consumiendo._

 _«Raphael… soy Raphael. Sólo sálvate_ »

 _Entonces la cosa que me observaba volteó a verme tajante, y se acercó con rapidez a mí, solo pude voltear y correr, Raphael parecía pedirme ayuda y yo estaba corriendo. Era una cobarde._

 _¡Déjame en paz!_

 _Sentía como agarraban mis brazos y me hablaban, pero mi desesperación por zafarme era más grande, estaba aventando patadas y golpes para que me soltaran. Solo apreté los ojos con fuerza._

 _¡AAAAAH!_

… **.**

— ¡Abril!

Sentía que alguien me trataba de agarrar, que alguien trataba de sujetarme yo solo podía soltar patadas y puños.

— ¡Abril, Abril! —escuché. Poco a poco abrí los ojos pero me molestaba la luz—. ¡SOY LEONARDO, TRANQUILA ABRIL!

Empezó a gritarme para que lo escuchara, y poco a poco dejé de forcejear. Abrí los ojos de par en par y me levanté de un tirón de la cama. Las sabanas estaban regadas por todo el suelo, Leonardo estaba sosteniéndome con sus muslos, mis piernas y sentía que me dolían, quizá me había estado golpeando yo sola. Sus manos se aferraban a mi diminuto cuerpo, mientras que al fijarme en su cara, era todo un caso, lleno de preocupación y pude observar como unas ligeras gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Sus ojos me veían fijamente, expectantes a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, sentía mi respiración agitada y mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que apostaría hasta Leo podría sentirlo. Mis ojos giraban sin sentido por el resto de la habitación tratando de captar lo que había pasado, había sido un muy mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Leonardo estaba ahí, estaba preocupado.

—Leo… —trataba de hablar pero me costaba articular palabra, debía normalizar mi respiración—, que… pasó…

—Abril, ¡santo Dios!

Me abrazó. Sentía como su frío cuerpo, normalizaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo. Debería estar sudorosa, pues sentía muchísimo calor y como me escurría el sudor por todas partes, me daba asco y pena, saber que Leonardo me hubiera encontrado en ese estado. Mi respiración se hacía más lenta pues su abrazo me calmaba mucho, de verdad que me hacía falta. Con mis temblorosas manos, le correspondí por el cuello, en serio que quien mejor que para calmarme que Leo.

—Abril, ¿qué fue todo eso? —me dijo. Sus brazos aún estaban abrazándome, y sentía su aliento chocar contra mi oído y nuca—. Sé que fue una pesadilla, pero te estabas haciendo daño y… —se interrumpió de pronto.

— ¿Y…?

—Tuve miedo Abril de que algo horrible te hubiera ocurrido. —Confesó. Yo me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo

—Fue una pesadilla sin sentido Leo, no sabía lo que hacía —le dije para tratar de calmarlo. Me separé un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Tan mal estaba? —me reí. Debía de quitarle esa tensión.

El sólo me sonrió con ternura. Como cuando un padre trata de calmar a su pequeña hija.

—Terrible Abril, me diste miedo.

Yo le sonreí, y cuando me iba a separar de él sentí como me volvió a jalar. Sentía su calor en su abrazo, a pesar de su piel fría y un tanto húmeda. Sonreí con gusto, nunca iba a encontrar a nadie como Leonardo. Él estaba para mí y yo estaba para él.

— ¡Qué románticos!

Voltee un poco para que ver a Mikey, tenía una sonrisa tan amplia que podría iluminar el lugar con ella. Leonardo se separó de inmediato para verlo con mala cara pero aun así no borraba esa sonrisa encantadora.

—Es un abrazo fraternal Mikey —dijo Leo.

—Claaaaro… —dijo, mientras se hacía el desentendido y yo me reía de ambos. Ellos ahora eran mi familia, mis hermanos. No quería que esto se acabara nunca.

— ¡Mikey! —le reclamó, pero solo provocó que Leo se sonrojara y yo no pude evitar reírme de su expresión.

—Está bien, está bien. Abrazo "fraternal" —dijo, mientras hacía unas comillas con los dedos—. ¿Vamos a desayunar, o qué?

Observé a ambos, como pidiendo con la mirada la hora.

—Es temprano Abril, apenas estarán despertando los demás, tranquila.

Leonardo como siempre, adivinando mis pensamientos diciendo lo que quiero escuchar.

—Gracias Leo —observé a Mikey con diversión—, déjenme cambiarme y ya los alcanzo.

Ambos salieron de mi cuarto, pero pude escuchar como Mikey aún se burlaba de Leo y recordándole que estaba rojo como un tomate.

•

Desperté sin prisa.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, para ver todo mi cuarto, estaba intacto. Sabía que estaba en mi cama y acostado en la posición de siempre pero sentían que me dolían los músculos y me sentía incómodo.

Me moví un poco pero eso hiso sonar a mi cabeza, parecía que me iba a estallar. Maldito Casey y sus cervezas.

Con lentitud, me senté aun lado de mi cama y me sostuve la cabeza, de verdad que me sentía terrible y sabía que mi cara debía ser un desastre. Trataba de recordar cómo fue que llegué hasta mi habitación si apenas y podía caminar, y como me había quitado mis armas pero nada, pareciera como si se hubiera esfumado todo recuerdo de ayer.

—Mi cabeza… —trataba de hablar, pero mi voz resonaba con potencia en mi cabeza—, maldición.

— ¡Raphael, a desayunar!

La voz chillona y molesta se movió por todos lados en mi cabeza, sentía que no la aguantaba… ¡ni yo me aguantaba! Y luego con sus gritos, me iban a matar.

— ¡CALLATE MIKEY!

Mikey solo se rió frente a mí, ni siquiera se asustó o algo así. Me sentía tonto.

—Raphie, Raphie… —me puso su mano sobre el hombro— deberás mejorar tu trato conmigo si no quieres que sensei se entere de tu "notoria" cruda, hermanito. —dijo. Aún podía escuchar sus molestas carcajadas.

 _«_ _Te odio Mikey_ »

Y es que tenía razón, pues mi querido hermanito preparaba una especie de brebaje que lograba quitarme la cruda en menos de 10 minutos, solo debía cerrar los ojos unos minutos y, ¡vualá!

Estaba como nuevo, a veces le había preguntado el contenido de esa bebida pero su respuesta siempre era no querrás saber Raphie, y me daba más curiosidad pero a la vez no, tenía temor a saber que fuera algo asqueroso y al no saber, me lo tomaba sin respirar, de un jalón para que sensei no notaba mi estado y no quería un sermón como ese que me había hecho cuando me m _«_ andó a "meditar" y no había hecho nada. Todo por culpa de Leo y Abril.

Abril.

Me resonaba la cabeza, y me dolía más. Me toqué fuertemente el mentón cuando recuerdos llegaban de pronto a mi mente. Sentía en mi boca una sensación entre dulzona y fresca, como si hubiera puesto mi boca sobre algo cálido y vaya, dulce, mi corazón estaba reaccionando extraño, como acelerado. Como si ayer hubiera vivido algo de lo que yo desconocía o –no recordaba–, demonios… Debía preguntarle a Casey.

Salí de mi habitación, cuidando que sensei no estuviera por ningún lado y con rapidez fui hacia la cocina tomándome con mis hermanos preparados para desayunar, yo solo ignoré sus saludos y me dirigí hacia Mikey para que me diera la "pócima".

Sí, porque Mikey era tan infantil y torpe, que lo tituló –y me hiso llamarlo–, "pócima".

—Mikey… te prometo que si me das esa cosa te presto el cómic que quieres leer…

— ¡¿enserio?! —gritó. Yo hiso una cara de disgusto y malestar, pues su chillona voz resonaba en mi cabeza.

— ¡Mikey! Calla… —le dije en tono bajo pero demandante.

—Sí, sí. Pero promételo, bro.

—Te lo prometo.

—Y llamala "pócima"

— ¡Callate!

—Buenos días hijos míos.

Yo salté en mi lugar, y golpee a Mikey con mi puño para arrebatarle la bebida y tomármela de un trago, me recargué en la pared y cerré mis ojos durante un rato en lo que sensei se sentaba y preparaba para desayunar.

— ¡Buenos días sensei! —escuché de los demás. Mikey, que estaba a lado mío, escuche como se quejaba y le respondía con humor a Splinter.

— ¿Te hiciste daño Mikey? —le preguntó.

—No, sensei… —le dijo— Me golpee con el refrigerador —mintió.

—Bueno, ten más cuidado hijo mío.

—Sí sensei.

—Raphael… —escuché que me llamó.

Conté hasta 5 segundos y abrí los ojos lentamente. Me sentía mucho mejor, aunque no se había quitado completamente.

—Sí, perdón sensei me levanté muy rápido y sentí de esos mareos extraordinarios jaja. —Me reí para que no se diera cuenta de nada.

—A mí también me pasan Raphael, ya quiero verte a mi edad. —Se rió igual.

Yo soló asentí nervioso, pero por fuera parecía sereno y normal. Un punto más Raphie.

— ¿Y Abril?

— ¡Por aquí!

Vi como caminaba hacia la mesa con una cálida sonrisa, que les dirigió a todos. Menos a mí. En cuanto me vio, su semblante cambió, sus labios temblaron levemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Parecía una muñeca, una muñeca muy graciosa pero bonita.

—Ho-hola Raph… —me saludó en tono bajo y con pena, sin mirarme.

— ¿Qué hay Ape?

Dio un respingo y sus ojos se movieron por toda la cocina. Me había parecido hasta graciosa su extraña forma de comportarse el día de hoy.

—Abril, ¿cómo dormiste? —ese era Donnie, hablándole como normalmente le hablaría a Abril después de… un momento, ¡ESTABAMOS MOLESTOS CON ELLOS!

—Oye Leo… —vi como todos giraron hacia mí, por el tono en que lo dije creían que empezaría a pelear y reclamarle lo que no había hecho en días.

—Raph… —empezó Leo.

—Nada de "Raph" —le dije—, el ambiente está muy bonito, pero aún estoy molesto contigo. Que no se olvide.

— ¡Raphael! —llamó sensei.

—Es que sensei… —me interrumpió.

— ¡Nada Raphael! No quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la mesa familiar.

Yo me paré como bala, siempre directa o indirectamente defendía a su hijo favorito, ¡vaya pretexto el de ahora!

— ¡Siempre defiendes a Leonardo! —Grité— ¡¿Cuándo me vas a escuchar a mí, maldición?!

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la salida de la alcantarilla. Debía irme de ahí.

— ¡Raph!

Voltee cuando escuché como me llamaba.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo… acompañarte?

No dije nada, solo me voltee y continué caminando más lento con unos pasos siguiéndome muy de cerca.

.

–•••– _Flashback –•••–_

 _._

 _Me dirigí con cautela hacia la cocina y dudé entre entrar o no, pues seguramente Raphael estaría ahí y no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, si recordaría o no, si ya no estaba tan enfadado con nosotros, si había olvidado las diferencias. Tenía miedo a muchas cosas._

 _«_ _Concéntrate Abril_ » _, pensé._

 _Escuché la potente voz de sensei._

— _¿Y Abril?_

— _Aquí._

 _Todos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa. Leonardo me vio directamente con alegría en sus ojos y un tanto sonrojado, yo le devolví el gesto. Donatello estaba a su lado y me saludó amablemente con su mano derecha y una radiante sonrisa. Mikey por su parte estaba preparado para servirnos a todo su "punto fuerte", la comida._

 _Observé a sensei y les dediqué una sonrisa, menos a Raph. Aún no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos._

 _Sentía como mis labios temblaban en cuanto hice contacto visual con él, mis ojos no resistían su intensa mirada y al recordar como sus manos me habían tocado mi rostro ardía, sabía que estaba sonrojada. Rayos, esperaba nadie hiciera preguntas. Me senté en medio de Donnie y Leonardo, no quería tener enfrente a Raphael y mucho menos tan cerca, pero a pesar de eso podía sentir su mirada sobre mí así que no me quedó de otra más que saludarle._

— _Ho-hola Raph… —genial. Estaba actuando patética, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. ¡Ni siquiera me inmuté en mirarlo!_

— _¿Qué hay Ape?_

 _«_ _¿Qué hay Ape?_ » _, ¿en serio?_

 _¿Y de pronto volvería a ocupar su molesto, –aunque tierno–, apodito? Maldito Raphael._

 _Sentí como mi cuerpo daba un brinquito de la molestia y la vergüenza, esperaba que no lo notaran y mucho menos Raphael, sólo miré por toda la habitación._

— _¡Abril! ¿Cómo dormiste? —me preguntó Donnie. Su tono siempre amable y divertido, sabía que quería que olvidara todo el problema anterior, que todo fuera normal. Y estaba de acuerdo, pues nada me haría más feliz que Donnie y Raphael vuelvan a estar dentro de mi rutina. Sobre todo Donnie. "Y Raphael", pensé muy en el fondo. "Cállate, conciencia". Genial, ahora yo misma me respondía._

 _Estaba a punto de responderle cuando ligeramente vi como Raphael levantaba bruscamente su cabeza de su plato y miraba hacia un lado mío, como si hubiera recordado algo y quisiera reclamarlo._

— _Oye Leo… —todos volteamos hacia él._ _«_ _Oh no Raph, no empieces otra vez_ » _. Sentía como Leonardo se tensaba a lado mío y como Donnie le veía con suplica._

— _Raph… —escuché a Leonardo, su voz sonaba cansada._

— _Nada de "Raph" —dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos—_ _el ambiente está muy bonito, pero aún estoy molesto contigo. Que no se olvide._

— _¡Raphael! —escuché la potente voz de sensei. Parecía triste pero enfadado._

— _Es que sensei… —empezó, pero Splinter lo interrumpió_

— _¡Nada Raphael! No quiero que vuelvas a interrumpir la tranquilidad de la mesa familiar._

 _Yo solo voltee rápidamente a ver a Raphael, sabía que eso había sido un golpe muy duro para él, sólo pude ver como se paraba de un tiro y sus manos se hacían puños._

— _¡Siempre defiendes a Leonardo! —Gritó, su tono de voz me dolía también a mí— ¡¿Cuándo me vas a escuchar a mí, maldición?!_

 _Salió a toda prisa de la cocina. Sabía que ese era su modo de escapar de todo, pues aunque por fuera pareciera rudo y valiente, era cobarde para enfrentarse a los problemas con su familia. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo._

 _Vi a Leonardo con la intención de seguirlo pero Splinter paró a todos, sabía que Raphael no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, y mucho menos conmigo._

— _Lo arreglaré Leo._

 _Splinter no lo detuvo, nadie dijo nada. Sabíamos que el único que tenía esa conexión realmente "especial" era el pequeño Mikey._

" _Raph… no vas a estar solo esta vez"._

 _Mis pies se dejaron guiar, y sin decir ni una palabra salí de la cocina hacia el rumbo de ambos hermanos._

— _Abril… —escuché la sorprendida voz de Donnie tras de mí, pero no tuve valor para voltear. Sólo caminé._

 _Una vez en la salida, vi a lo lejos las figuras de ambas tortugas. Debía seguirlos de cerca sin acercarme tanto._

 _._

–•••– _Fin Flashback –•••–_

 _._

•

— ¡Anda Raph!

—Ya te dije que no Mikey, sería una pésima idea.

— ¿Por qué? Estamos afuera sin Leonardo ni Donnie, podemos divertirnos sin control.

—Es por eso, tú no eres tan responsable como esos dos.

—Ay no me digas Raphie… extrañas a nuestro hermano mayor.

Voltee para verlo con enfado pero su inocente rostro me hiso evitar darle un golpe, solo rodee los ojos y seguí caminando. No pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas.

— ¿Extrañarlo? Por favor, lo veo todos los días. —Bufé.

—Ahí está Raphie, lo ves todos los días. No puedes estar así para siempre, bro.

Yo me detuve un momento, el parecía mucho más maduro de lo que yo me imaginaba.

— ¿Qué clase de psicología estas ocupando Mikey? —Me reí, él se rió igual.

—Además, debería estar leyendo tu cómic y no… —dijo, mientras inspeccionaba el ambiente—, en un bosque del que no tenía idea que existía. —Terminó.

—Te gustará este lugar.

Habíamos caminado poco, pero lo suficiente como para alejarnos de cualquier humano que pudiera vernos y pensar que somos una especie de "fenómenos" o algo así.

—Raphie… tengo sed. —Sus ojos entonces se volvieron llorosos, tenía una expresión muy cómica.

—Ya casi llegamos. —La verdad, Mikey era más importante para mí de lo que él se imaginaba. De hecho… ¡todos! Solo que mi orgullo y carácter, no me permitía ser "honesto".

— ¡Raphieeeee…! —Lloró. Yo solo me partí de la risa.

— ¿No querías acompañarme?

Mikey se estuvo quejando durante tres minutos seguidos y ya casi estábamos en el lugar.

—Raphie, ¿ya casi? —Me imploró. Se le notaba agotado.

— ¡Cielos Mikey! Te quejas mucho… —noté un ruido por unos arbustos cercanos—, ya ni _la roja_. —Le giré los ojos y le señalé el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido, ese perfume era irreconocible, Abril nos había estado siguiendo pero estaba tan concentrado recordando lo que había pasado con Splinter y Leo que no quería empezar otra pelea entre ella, Mikey y yo. Sólo dejé que vinieran.

— ¿De qué hablas Raph? —Miró hacia su dirección, y se asomó con curiosidad.

—Sal de ahí Abril, sabemos que estas siguiéndonos.

Escuché un chasquido y poco a poco se levantó. Mikey se sorprendió y le gritó su nombre para luego correr hacia ella y abrazarla con gracia.

—Abril, que bueno que me seguiste. ¡Qué tal si Raphie me secuestraba!

Rodee los ojos nuevamente y continúe caminando, me inquietaba esa imagen.

—Ya llegamos _"tortolitos"_

Algo dentro de mí, sentía una punzada de molestia pero decidí ignorarla.

—Ha ha… no —espetó Mikey— esos son Leo y Abril… —rápidamente se tapó la boca. Abril lo miró con nerviosismo. Yo arquee una ceja.

— ¿Leonardo? —pregunté. La verdad, ya se había pasado el enfado con él. Lo que sí me molestaba era la actitud de Splinter conmigo y Leonardo.

—Sí… pues Leonardo y yo estuvimos metidos en un embrollo con ustedes y por eso lo dijo Raph… —contestó Abril, no estaba seguro si a eso se refería Mikey pero no pregunté más.

—Lo que digas.

Continué caminando y llegamos hasta una pequeña cabaña. Al lado estaba un río y Mikey corrió hacia el para tomar todo el agua que pudiera.

— ¡SIIII! Raphie te amoooo… —me dijo. Yo solo me reí.

—Mikey, relájate.

Yo me senté en el césped y sentí como Abril me seguía.

—Siéntate si quieres.

—Raph, ¿aún estás molesto? —preguntó. Al parecer Abril iba directo al grano. ¡Me sorprendía!

—No… —suspiré—, seré franco Abril, por ti no tengo ningún rencor. Sé que hiciste mal y eso tú también lo sabes —vi como rodaba los ojos— y si, Leonardo también pero estoy bien con ustedes, sólo quería soltar eso pero lo que me puso así fue Splinter con su manía de defender a su "querido Leo".

—Raph, no creo que Splinter solo tenga a Leo como su _"querido"_ o favorito como me das a entender… —me respondió.

— ¿Tu que sabes Abril? —Solté, mordaz. No sabía lo que decía.

— ¿Yo que sé? Raph, ¡por todos los Santos! He estado con ustedes mucho tiempo como para darme cuenta de las cosas… —de un momento a otro Mikey ya estaba sentado junto conmigo.

—Raph, ¿estás molesto conmigo aún? —Preguntó inocente, interrumpiendonos. Abril le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

—Claro que no Mikey, contigo nunca. —Le sonreí. El me regresó la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Me sorprendí, pues Mikey sólo quería preguntarme qué pasaba, que tenía y no hacerme entrar en razón como Abril, eso era lo bueno de mi hermanito y bueno, entendía el punto de Abril.

—Ya no pasa nada Mikey, Abril tiene razón y creo que exagero las cosas con eso del _"favorito de Splinter"—_ dije, haciendo comillas con mis dedos—, pero entiéndanme, no es fácil para mí olvidar todo eso.

—Lo sé Raph… —habló Abril— pero si tampoco pones de tu parte, no vas a llegar a ningún lado. ¿Acaso crees que Leonardo la tiene fácil también? ¡Por supuesto que no! Splinter cada día, cada hora y minuto esta sobre él, pidiéndole cuentas y haciéndolo un mejor tipo, un mejor hermano y líder. ¡Para ustedes! No para fastidiarte Raph, no creo que un padre quiera, o goce, de fastidiar a un hijo y menos Splinter. —Terminó. Mikey me veía fijamente mientras asentía.

— ¿Por qué defiendes a Leo? —Fue lo único que me atreví a decir. Ni siquiera había pensado lo que diria, solo salió y ya. Vi cómo ella se sorprendió, y apostaría que Mikey también pues hasta yo me sorprendí, _¿qué clase de estupida pregunta era esa?_.

—Pu–pues es mi amigo también… —tartamudeó— y quiero que estén bien. Son hermanos, tú, Leo, Donnie y Mikey —lo señaló—, no quiero que ninguno esté mal con nadie.

Grabé cada palabra que me dijo, la verdad aún seguía sorprendido por mi pregunta anterior pero no le di tantas vueltas. Solo miré el piso y de cierto modo, Abril tenía razón. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Leonardo siempre sería lo mejor que pudiera tener.

—Entiendo el punto.

—Raphie, tu siempre vas a ser el mejor para nosotros. Todos somos los mejores, hermano. Y aunque sé que Leo nunca lo ha dicho, apuesto a que está orgulloso de ti, así como de mí; de Donnie, de Abril, de todos. Leo no es malo Raphie, tú no eres malo. —Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Malditos, siempre me hacían sentir mejor.

—No sé qué decir chicos… —tenía unas ganas de llorar, pero no frente a Mikey y mucho menos Abril, tal vez saldría en la noche y sacaría todas mis frágiles lágrimas.

—Si quieres llorar me puedo voltear… —ese era Mikey y yo solo me carcajee.

—Claro que no, torpe. —le di un suave golpe en el hombre y todos reímos.

—Hablando de otra cosa… —dijo Abril entre risas— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Dejé de reír y la miré directamente, solo encogí los hombros. La verdad no sabía ni a donde iba, solo caminé y tampoco quería llevarlos a mi lugar secreto, no estaba listo para eso. Pero atiné a caminar hacia el lugar que Casey y yo ocupabamos para embriagarnos lejos de todos, aunque claro si supiera eso, _la roja_ me daría un sermón que no terminaría hasta el próximo siglo.

—No lo sé, a veces Casey y yo venimos a…. —la verdad, a tomar, pero no quería revelar ese secreto aún—, a conversar de cualquier estupidez.

— _Claaaro_ … —me dijo Mikey haciendo pequeños sus ojos, quizá él ya lo sabía.

—Seguro. —dijo Abril no muy convencida.

—Bueno, ¿puedo poner música Raphie? —preguntó un animado Mikey

— ¿No debemos regresar? —Pregunté entre risas.

—Claro que no, aún no… —lo vi con su T-Phone, buscando algo de música— ¿No estaban en reparación con Donnie? —le pregunté, señalando el Phone.

—Nooope… —me dijo, rascándose la nuca— no sé cómo apareció en mi habitación en la noche… —y volvió a reír, mientras seguí buscando

— ¿Se lo robaste? —preguntó asombrada Abril.

—No, es mío sólo que ya lo vi listo para ocuparse… —nos dio una sonrisa amplia y puso una canción, sabía que pondría esa. _[*Recomiendo: Robin Schulz – Sugar]_

—Mikey… justo esa canción… —lo miré.

—Aunque nunca lo admitas, sé que es tu favorita de las que te enseñé. —Puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, mientras me animaba a bailar. Yo lo empujé, mientras con mi pie marcaba el ritmo de la melodía. La verdad es que esa era bastante buena.

— ¡Anda Abril, tu no me falles!

Miré como jalaba a Abril a "bailar", y ella negaba con pena. Yo no pude evitar reírme por su expresión, era rara pero amigable. En realidad, Mikey era quien bailaba y Abril solo daba vueltas, el ambiente estaba realmente agradable, Mikey dando volteretas de aquí para acá y una pelirroja tratando de seguir el paso y moviéndose al ritmo de _«_ _sugar_ », yo solté muchas risas, me gustaba esa escena. Sería uno de mis episodios favoritos.

Abril me miró con una sonrisa radiante y yo le sonreí de regreso, pero mi cabeza me trajo un recuerdo, algo raro.

Me sostuve la cabeza suavemente, cuando escenas como de película pasaban frente a mis ojos, eran de mí con Abril. Sosteniéndola y como sentía su boca sobre la mía. Abrí los ojos de prisa, con el corazón acelerado y la cara me ardía, me voltee para que no viera mi expresión pero es que… ¡QUE DEMONIOS HABIA SIDO ESO!

Yo, besando a Abril. Imposible. Donnie quiere con ella, Donnie la quiere. ¿Qué demonios hice ayer?

¿Por qué de pronto mi corazón late con tanta intensidad?

Volví a mirar a Mikey y Abril, y unas palabras con la voz de Casey resonaron en mi cabeza; "¿te gusta la pecas locas?" Agité la cabeza, no podía ser cierto.

Maldito Casey… ¿Qué me había hecho decir, o hacer?

* * *

 _ **C** ontinuara... ¿? **x'd** si, así es. **E** sto se pone intenso... **:'v**_

 _ **V** amo' a calmarno. **c:**_

 _ **B** ueno queriditos mío, esto es todo por hoy. **:u**_

 _ **E** spero que les esté gustando este salseo tan intenso con nuestro **R** aphie, porque al parecer tiene mucho que aclarar... aparte, tiene mucho que descubrir y nuestra pequeña **A** bril ni idea tiene que le pasa a la tortuga. **E** spero que este capitulo, haya servido para que entienda que debe perdonar a su hermanito **L** eo y a **S** plinter pues no lo hacen por molestarlo... eso lo hago yo **:B** no los chicos! **xD**_

 _ **G** racias a **C** loud **U** por estar al tanto de mi historia. **M** il gracias._

 _ **H** asta mañana!_


	8. Capitulo VIII: Regreso

_"Las mejores historias, ocurren en tu mente"._

 _—By tumblr._

* * *

 **••**

 **Episodio VIII**

 _ **Regreso.**_

— ¡Raph!

Teníamos un rato ya de estar sin hacer realmente nada, Abril y Mikey ya habían parado de bailar y emocionarse. Cuando se lo proponía, Mikey podría ser de verdad bastante molesto en cuanto a sus canciones y todo eso de los bailes y moverse, bah…

— ¡Tengo hambre!

Ese era el quinceavo grito que había escuchado en lo que restaba la tarde, yo me habían apartado un poco puesto que no quería, ni siquiera, acercarme tanto a Abril. Al menos hasta saber que mierda habíamos hecho Casey y yo.

—Ya, ya… Si escucho otra queja, te juro que no pago nada para que comas. —Le amenacé.

— ¡Me callo!

Abril soltó una carcajada y yo no pude evitar no contagiarme, tenía que reconocer que molestar a mis hermanos siempre era divertido. Los tres comenzamos a caminar por otro sendero, estaba lo bastante cuerdo como para saber que no quería que ellos supieran el camino hasta aquí, podía asegurar que ninguno de los dos se había aprendido el camino. El camino estaba silencio, ninguno hablaba creo que estábamos sumidos en nuestras ideas, ni siquiera Mikey me decía alguna broma o un tarareo, se veía distraído.

Escuché un leve suspiro y de reojo observé como Abril daba una revisada al lugar por donde íbamos.

—Oye Raph —me dijo—, ¿cómo descubriste ese lugar? —Me observó. Yo la miré levemente y luego regresé a mi posición neutra.

—Sinceramente no recuerdo cómo fue que lo encontré. —respondí sin más.

— ¿Lo descubriste tu solo? —me preguntó con intriga.

—Hmm, sí —pausé—. Creo que fue una de las tantas veces que Splinter defendía a su hijo prodigio y simplemente quise huir aquí. —No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Abril me veía con insistencia, y aunque no descifraba su mirada presentía que tenía ganas de comentarme algo, yo sólo continué caminando y cualquier cosa que quisiera decirme no tenía ya ganas de que me siguieran hablando y repitiendo lo mismo.

—Tiene diez años abandonado así que estoy seguro que no hay riesgo de humanos metiches —le dije. Tenía una sospecha de que tanto Mikey y Abril se habían preocupado por eso, puesto que a pesar de la música Mikey la puso muy baja y en la alcantarilla siempre estaba a tope.

—Oh, veo que hasta investigaste y todo

Igual lo había dicho para que Abril ya no dijera lo que habría querido decirme, y de alguna forma me sentía avergonzado por algo.

—Le pregunté de manera sutil a Donnie por el lugar. —Mikey echó una risa ruidosa, siempre se reía cuando decía la palabra _"sutil",_ puesto que entre nosotros y nuestros secretos no éramos nada sutiles.

—Ay Raphie, ¿Cuánto tiempo más me lo querías seguir ocultando? —Se puso los brazos tras la cabeza, tanto Abril como yo soltamos una risa. Me había sentido mucho mejor, al menos no había estado solo.

—Hmm… yo… —dudé, pero cuando ambos me voltearon a ver aclaré mi garganta y seguí—, espero que puedan guardarme este pequeño secreto. —Mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

Ambos asintieron soltando una sonrisa, Abril me había guiñado el ojo y yo sólo resoplé un "bien". No quería que Leo y mucho menos Splinter se pusieran paranoicos.

– ••• –

Después de media hora habíamos llegado, todo estaba en calma, parecía que no había nadie pero eso era prácticamente imposible pues Splinter siempre estaba y ni se diga de Leonardo, este parecía que no salía sin chalan.

—Bueeeeeeno… —soltó un suspiro—, me muero de hambre así que pediré la pizza. —Mikey casi corrió hacia el teléfono.

Abril se rió e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación temporal.

 _Temporal_

De repente, el recuerdo de porque Abril estaba aquí regresó, sinceramente tanto Leo y yo, estábamos un poco tensos por ese motivo, sabíamos que alguien podría robar, asaltar e incluso saquear algún lugar pero lo que ella había visto no se lo deseaba a nadie, inclusive Casey que a pesar de las veces que hemos salido por las noches nunca habíamos visto nada igual y por supuesto, lo hubiéramos impedido.

•••

— _¿Cómo ves lo que pasó con la roja?_

 _Habíamos estado tomando un poco, hablando de trivialidades hasta que le había mencionado que "la roja", había cambiado un tanto las actividades en la alcantarilla y que Donnie estaba más que insoportable._

— _Ya sé —hablé—, ni siquiera nosotros que hemos estado tantas veces fuera hemos visto o estado cerca de algo tan jodido._

 _Por alguna razón, sentía que me hervía la sangre de saber que un loco había estado cerca de casa de ella y que podía haberla visto, no quería imaginarme ningún posible escenario, por eso ella estaría a salvo con nosotros, quizá el alcohol me había afectado. Si, seguramente por eso._

— _Pero lo peor es que el hombre sólo quería poner su cosita en la partecita…_

 _Yo hice un gesto de asco y Casey aumentó su risa, había cometido el error de contarle lo que había visto antes de irme y que pasara su desgracia._

— _Casey que joda, ambos están muertos y hay un bastardo por ahí. —A veces él no se toma nada en serio._

— _Bueno, bueno —levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—, si fue una mierda de broma dada la situación pero vamos Raph, que joda que pasara así._

 _Yo sólo rodé los ojos y seguí tomando._

— _Pero bueno, hablábamos de la roja —él también tomaba de su botella—, la verdad es que da un miedo saber que viste eso._

— _Sí, hasta sentí un escalofrió cuando nos lo contó._

— _Bueno pero estará segura con ustedes, eso ni lo dudo bro. —Puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, yo sólo asentí—. Y oye, al fin una chica hot vive en tu casa._

 _Yo solté una carcajada e inmediatamente sentí un escalofrió recorrer la zona baja de mi espalda, en verdad Casey era tan estúpido._

— _No jodas Casey, ya no tomes. —Yo tomé rápidamente de mi botella._

— _¡Hey, hey! Es hot bro —me arrebató la botella y siguió—, anda admítelo, la roja es sexy._

— _Eh… tiene lo suyo._

— ••• —

Había pasado ya un rato y la pizza había llegado, Mikey prácticamente se había devorado casi todo mientras que Abril y yo habíamos comido los restantes y algo que Leonardo había preparado, no teníamos idea si ir a verlos o simplemente no quería o no se les daba la gana vernos de regreso. Pero los tres optamos por seguir como si nada.

— ¡Eh!

Escuché ese ruido, sabía de quien era.

—Leonardito, hasta que sales

—Ja, ja —bufó—, ¿ya hiciste tu berrinche en paz? —La burla se escuchaba hasta la habitación de Splinter, seguro.

Yo sólo rodé los ojos mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión, ya no quería ni teníamos ganas de seguir con lo mismo.

—Ajá. —le "dije".

Leonardo caminó hacia mi lado y se sentó con rudeza abrazándome por los hombros mientras soltaba una risa, yo sólo volví a rodar los ojos.

—Ya, ya —palmeó mi hombro—, reposen su comida hijos, que estan castigado y van a tener que entrenar conmigo.

Los tres nos volteamos como rayo, primero su burla con "hijos" y luego el castigo.

— ¡Oh Splinter, te has puesto verde y estas más joven! —Tanto Abril como Mikey estallaron en risas.

—Qué simpático, si Splinter te oyera… —Mikey le interrumpió.

— ¿Por cierto dónde está? ¿Y Donnie? —lo dijo mirando sobre su hombro.

—Ambos salieron, Donnie quería algo y Splinter quería comprar algo personal así que me dejó a cargo y dijo, estrictamente, que debía castigarlos por preocuparnos e irse. —decía, mientras ponía sus clásicas poses tipo Capitán América.

—JAJAJAJAJA —rió Mikey—, eres gracioso Leo. —Yo sólo retuve una carcajada.

—Pues no es ningún chiste Mikey —nos dijo, al punto del cólera—, eso te incluye a ti también Abril. —La señaló.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué a mí también? —se señaló y puso cara de inocente.

— ¿a dónde fueron? —preguntó más calmado.

Los tres nos miramos al mismo tiempo y Mikey habló.

—Estuvimos en el edificio ese abandonado, el que comentaste que estaba bien para escapar. —Mikey soltó un suspiro de relajación. Yo ya estaba comenzado a tensarme.

—Sip, ahí mismo. —confirmó Abril.

Leonardo nos vio con desconfianza pero después sólo asintió y apagó la televisión, a pesar de eso, estábamos aún "castigados" y a pesar de todo tenía muchas ganas de entrenar.

•

— ¡Raph, más concentración!

—Si no me gritaras cada 5 segundos tal vez no estaría tan tenso…

Leonardo sólo frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, Mikey le estaba enseñando unas maniobras a Abril que quería a aprendiera.

—Eh, Abril —le dijo—, la vista hacia el frente si no perderás el objetivo.

—Gracias maestro.

Mikey y Leonardo se rieron, yo sólo seguía en lo mio. El castigo de Leonardo básicamente era que tenía que realizar una posee ninja, claro, sin armas puesto que esto era batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y teníamos serios problemas ahí, me faltaba coordinación pues no es lo mismo tener tu confiable arma y bloquear sus ataques con ella, a que tu enemigo tenga arma y tu no tengas manera de bloquearlos sin arma. Principiantes pero al final de cuenta, era un castigo que debía de hacer.

—Raphael, si pones el brazo izquierdo por enfrente tu contrincante podría aprovechar para meter su arma por sobre un costado y tú no tendrías manera de bloquearlo, daría el blanco. Tu eres diestro por lo tanto es la derecha, olvida esa técnica de usar del lado contrario, en tus sais es diferente pero este es combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aquí sólo tienes limitadas opciones. —Se puso frente a mí, y había sacado una de sus katanas, estaba apuntándome de forma recta, era obvio que podía bloquear si el atacaba desde ese punto. Claro, lo cual no hizo.

—Hm. —Leonardo ladeó su katana entrado por el costado derecho, tal como me había dicho, en un rápido movimiento había bloqueado con el brazo derecho y tomado su antebrazo con la izquierda aunque sentía la postura incomoda, lo había hecho sólo por instinto, no por táctica. Le miré con seguridad, mientras el agarre se hacía más fuerte, y de un momento a otro con su otro brazo había sacado con rapidez su katana apuntando hacía mis piernas, tirándome y luego con ambas apuntando a mi cuello, había muerto en el acto entonces.

—A esto me refería Raphael —él se levantó y volvió a guardar sus katanas, no me había dado cuenta cuando Abril y Mikey habían dejado de practicar—, el enemigo no tiene piedad, recuérdalo. —Me tendió la mano para levantarme y la acepté, estaba desconectado de la práctica, tendría que ponerle el cien a esto si quería salvar mi pellejo y el de mis hermanos, claro, que Splinter también confiara en mí.

— ¡Abril!

Escuché el grito ahogado de emoción de Donnie, parecía que estaba alucinando, corrió hacia donde estaba para preguntarle si estaba bien, si había comido, si no se había cansado del castigo, si la había tratado con respeto, etc. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos.

—Sí, sí Donnie gracias.

Se notaba la incomodidad en la cara de ella, tanto Leo, Mikey y yo nos reímos con sutileza, nunca cambiaría. De pronto, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

—Raphael, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Era Splinter y su tono era amable, cordial. La verdad si debía de cambiar mi actitud un poco y entender sus motivos, debía aprender a madurar tal vez no pronto pero si con tiempo.

—Sí, maestro. —lo seguí hasta su habitación.

•

—Mira este Abril, ¿te gusta? —Donnie me enseñaba un portarretratos, creo que este era el cuarto.

—Este me gusta más que el anterior, pero no supera al primero. —Le comenté.

—Bueno entonces, ¿el primero se queda? —me preguntó con emoción.

Me quedé callada un minuto puesto que no le había puesto tanta atención y no sabía ni de que me estaba hablando, me avergoncé y me sonrojé levemente, que grosería le estaba haciendo.

—Perdón Donnie, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa he, he —reí nerviosa—, ¿para qué se queda? —Le sonreí.

El sólo seguía igual, sin inmutarse, mientras sacaba el portarretratos, este tenía un bonito decorado tenía unar perlitas ovaladas color rojo vino y el tamaño en el medio para la foto era entre 30 cm x 12, tenía un buen color, combinaba bastante bien.

—Es para colocar una foto nuestra Abril. —Noté un sonrojo en él, yo sólo puse una expresión de "o" y luego le sonreí, Donnie era tan tierno.

—Me parece muy bien, entonces tomemos sesión de selfies. —Le puse una señal de amor y paz mientras tomaba fotos con su cámara instantánea.

Las fotos variaban de poses, entre caras chistosas y señales con las manos, Mikey había escuchado nuestras risas y se había unido a nuestra sesión, el ponía caras bastante chistosas y las fotos salían sin parar, Donnie parecía bastante cómodo y yo también. De pronto escuchamos la puerta de sensei abrirse y vimos como Raph salía mientras Splinter le ponía su mano en su hombro y le sonreía, al fin veía una leve sonrisa en Raph para el sensei.

Mientras Raph caminaba hacia la sala, pude sentir como me veía levemente de reojo, sentía su mirada sobre mí mientras tomaba una "selfie cool" abrazando a Donnie y Mikey tipo "duck face" y sentía como la cámara temblaba entre mis manos para tomar la foto.

—Vamos Abril, que no te tiemble la cámara. —Me dijo Mikey mientras me la quitaba para tomar rápido la foto.

Me muero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?. Espero que no haya escuchado eso nadie, regresé la vista levemente a Raphael y vi un gesto de burla. Maldito, se había burlado de mí, después de haberme besado se ríe el ingrato.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar todo eso, me preguntaba si Raphael lo recordaría, aunque bueno no es como si le tomáramos importancia, ¿no?

¿Cierto, no?

•

— _Toma asiento hijo._

 _Me senté al lado del futón donde Splinter dormía, su habitación olía entre incienso y velas aromáticas de canela, sabíamos que a él le gustaba todos esos rollos del ambiente, seguía apacible ante cualquier comentario que dijera._

— _Raphael, sabes que estoy orgulloso de los cuatro, ¿verdad?_

 _Eso me tomó desprevenido, el me estaba preguntado si yo lo sabía, es decir que él lo estaba también de mí. Yo quise gritar casi de la emoción pero me contuve. Tragué saliva mientras asentía lentamente, Splinter se servía un poco de té mientras me ofrecía yo lo acepté y el continuó hablando._

— _Bueno, el silencio otorga y… esa es la verdad. Estoy orgulloso de lo que son Raphael, de que los cuatro sean mis hijos, de que los cuatros hayan llegado hasta donde están por sus propios méritos, de que Donnie tenga esa imaginación para hacer sus artefactos que son bastantes útiles, de que Mikey tenga esa alma tan apasionada y joven… —hizo una pausa mientras tomaba de su té—, aunque tenga una obsesión por la pizza —reí—, de que Leonardo haya madurado y aceptado el papel que se le ofreció, que se ganó por esmero propio y… —me volvió a mirar—, y de ti Raphael, de que tengas la fuerza para afrontar todo lo que se te enfrenta, la fuerza física y mental para soportar los obstáculos que enfrentas y la manera en que tratas de encajar en las decisiones de tu hermano mayor._

 _Yo estaba tranquilo y sereno, sentía como si fuera a derramar unas lágrimas, pero mi mente me hiso resistirme y aguantar, sabía que Splinter tenía su fé en nosotros pero no todo lo que veía en nosotros, le regresé una amena sonrisa para animarlo a seguir hablando._

— _Raphael, tus hermanos tienen un cargo importante que tomar y tú también tienes un roll muy importante hijo, tienes que velar por tus hermanos, cuidarlos, protegerlos, castigarlos, enseñarles y educarlos. Tú también tienes que dejar que ellos te cuiden, te protejan, te castiguen, te enseñen y te eduquen, todo es reciproco hijo mío, todo se tiene que regresar, haces un bien y obtienes un bien mayor. Confío en que entenderás que este "viejo", tiene que presionar para que ustedes estén bien protegidos y puedan crecer y madurar por el buen camino. —Se levantó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, yo sentí como una gota resbalaba por mi ojo derecho pero el rápidamente la secó. —Discúlpame hijo, hice que malinterpretaras algo que sólo los beneficia a todos, no es Leonardo quien manda en ti, él te guía para que veas tú lo que quieres o no quieres hacer. Lo que es correcto e incorrecto._

— _No Splinter… papá —corregí—, mi carácter me hiso ciego, ahora lo veo más claro. —le regresé el gesto y puse una mano sobre su antebrazo. El me abrazó brevemente mientras asentía con cariño, yo hice lo mismo._

— _Sobre lo que pasó con el libro que tenía Abril y mi mal comportamiento…_

— _Eso no me corresponde a mí juzgarlo, Raphael. —Me guiño un ojo mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto, salí y pude observar a Donnie con Abril y Mikey tomando fotos, al parecer tenían una de esas sesiones de selfies. Splinter puso su hombro sobre mi una vez más y yo le sonreí sutilmente, el regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, yo me dirigí a la sala hacia donde estaba Leonardo. De reojo había volteado a ver a April, estaba haciendo una pose graciosa en la cara y me había atrapado viéndola, volví a reir._

— _Vamos Abril, que no te tiemble la cámara. —Me dijo Mikey mientras me la quitaba para tomar rápido la foto._

 _Yo no pude evitar soltar una risa ahogada mientras Leo los volteaba a ver también y se reía junto conmigo, esos tres eran una bomba de risa juntos. No me quejaba, todo estaba bien. Este tiempo de vida estaba bien._

 _Pero había algo pendiente que tenía que resolver._

•

Llamando…

Llamando….

Llamando…

—Casey aquí, allá quien.

Rodee los ojos, era obvio que sabía quien era.

—Soy yo idiota.

—Hahaha, ya sé que eres idiota Raphie. —Escuché su molesta risa al otro lado de la bocina.

—Idiota, no me digas así. Y tu si que eres un GRAN idiota. —Resalté el "gran".

—Ay vamos pequeño, no seas así con papi. —Me dijo mientras ponía tono de burla.

—No inventes Jones, déjate de estupideces que ya tengo bastante de padres por hoy. —bufé.

—A ver, a ver cuéntame amiguito, cuéntame…

Le empecé a contar todo lo sucedido con Leonardo y Splinter, que Leonardo irónicamente me había tratado como "hijo", que había ido con Abril y Mikey a el lugar inhabitado —sin mencionar el lugar secreto, ya que ni Casey sabía que existía ese lugar—, que Splinter me había comentado un montón de cosas y que estaba orgulloso de mí y que cerrara la boca.

—JAJAJA, y dices que yo soy estúpido… —pausó— el no dijo eso, dijo que ya te estuvieras tranquilo bestia.

—Bah, es igual Jones. Pensaba que eras más listo. —Reí fuerte para molestarlo más.

— ¡Oye! Estas hablando con el gran Casey Jones, el hombre más apuesto y listo de este siglo… —Comencé a carcajear mientras hacía como si hubiera escupido algo por todos los delirios que decía.

— ¿Qué te fumaste, "hijo? —Volví a carcajear tan fuerte que sabía me estaba escuchando adentro, porque estaba fuera de la alcantarilla, es decir, dentro pero retirado para que no estuvieran de chismosos.

—Argh, ya estas traumadito verdoso, ya deja de reírte del gran Jones, please.

Me volví a reír y traté de recuperar el aliento, de verdad que estaba vez si la hacía grande.

—Jaja, ya esta bien, esta bien. Te dejo

—Bueno ya, dime ¿por qué me llamaste?, ¿vamos a ir por drinks, verdad?

—No Casey, no tengo dinero ahorita y ahorita con lo de Splinter no quiero que piense que me vale o así.

—Entonces, ¿sólo me hablaste para contarme los acontecimientos amiguita?

Escuché su molesta risa otra vez.

—Cállate, mejor te cuelgo idiota.

—YA, YA, a ver dime… cuéntame ahora si Raphie.

—No, no… —titubeé un poco, no sabía cómo decirle—, eh bueno, anoche ¿qué hicimos?

Se escuchó un silencio y luego la duda, como si estuviera pensando todo lo que habíamos hecho.

—Creo que asesinamos a alguien y luego…

—Ya deja de joderme y dime que hicimos idiota, no me acuerdo de nada. —Le grité, tenía que saber que mierda habíamos hecho y dicho.

—Raphael me vas a romper el jodido tímpano idiota, estúpido, verdoso… a ver, sabes que me pongo igual de loca que tú con unos drinks así que no, nada bro, no recuerdo ni una mierda.

—Deja de hacer idioteces que si te acuerdas. —me empezaba a desesperar.

—Bro, no me acuerdo de nada, sólo que amanecí en el sillón de mi casa y ya, ni recuerdo como llegué ni cuando nos separamos, nada. ¿Por qué?

—No, nada déjalo

—No jodas, dime ahora porque o te juro que le digo a Leonardo que te vas de peda conmigo… —Maldito Jones.

—Te mato.

—Te jodo. —Touché.

—Es que recordé, un poco, que me habías preguntado si me gustaba la roja, ¿te acuerdas de algo de eso? —Estaba desesperado, no sabía que mierda habíamos dicho ni que había hecho.

—Ay, ¿por eso te alteras? Sabes que es broma, bro tranquilo… —bufó y se rió—, el mandilón no se va a enterar. Relájate!

—No es Donnie quien me preocupa pecoso, es lo que dijimos… ¿te acuerdas? —Cielos, ya estaba actuando como Leonardo.

— ¿Qué parte de estaba bien pedo no entiendes? Relájate, bro sé que no hicimos nada malo o hubiéramos despertado en la cárcel o dormidos en la calle.

—Es que… —quería contárselo a alguien y ese sólo era Jones, puesto que lógicamente que no fuera Donnie, o se pondría loco—, creo que hice algo.

— ¿Qué fue? Cuéntame, mierda ya deja el drama pareces nena…

— Creo que besé a la roja… —le dije en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? No te oí ni una mierda, sólo te entendí que la roja, ¿ella qué?

— La besé, creo —le dije un poco más fuerte asegurándome que nadie oyera.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

—Me dejaste sordo idiota, no grites nunca más así o te cortó el pájaro.

—JAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡qué broma bro! ¿cómo crees? ¿tu el santurrón de Raphael? No jodas, no hiciste nada de eso…

—No soy un santurrón imbécil, argh ni se para que mierda te llamé…

—Porque soy tu mejor amigo, verdosa.

—No me digas "verdosa" —le dije haciendo un tono de enojo.

—Bueno, bueno… pero no, ¿cómo? Te aseguro que eso no pasó, la roja no te hubiera dejado, ahí tienes al mandilón.

Me reí, Casey tenía razón en algo y era que: Uno, si era un santurrón y dos, Abril nunca dejaría que pasara.

—Tienes razón, igual y sólo lo imaginé. —suspiré.

—Ahí está tu respuesta bro, si te gusta y te parece hotness la roja. —Escuché un ruido raro tras el móvil y podía imaginar que había hecho un gesto de morbo con sus manos.

—Me das asco Casey, no me gusta ni nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ese sueño húmedo?.

—Cállate, y gracias por nada idiota.

Corté, sabía que sólo iba a seguir burlándose de mí y haciendo más preguntas. No sabía que pensaba al contarle todo eso a Casey pero tenía que preguntarle de todos modos, y al menos él me había calmado un poco, que quizá y si fue sólo un "sueño…" de esos y ya, nada más. No pasó, seguramente así fue.

Escuché mi móvil vibrar y era Casey, ignoré la llamada y entré dentro de la alcantarilla, estaba cansado y tenía que dormir. En cuanto entré todo estaba apagado, al parecer todos se habían ido a dormir, y a lo lejos se veía una luz tenue provenía del cuarto de Abril, pasé con sutileza y rapidez cuando escuché que la puerta se había abierto rápido, como pude me escondí en un mueble para no tener que topármela. De pronto escuché unas risas saliendo de su cuarto.

—Te dejo descansar Abril. Hasta más tarde.

—Que descanses, Leo.

¿Qué?

¿Qué hacía Leonardo a esta hora saliendo del cuarto de la roja y tan simpáticos? Bueno a mí que me importa, ¿acaso...? Bah, que hagan lo que se les pegue su regalada gana, yo preocupándome porque había hecho algo "inmoral" y estos sin ningún pudor. Pero que Donnie se entere y…

— ¿Raph?

Mierda.

—Eh Abril, ¿estabas ahí?, no te habías visto. —Mentí.

—Eh si, esta es mi habitación…

—Temporal, roja.

¿Por qué le dije eso?

—Sí, ya sé que es temporal… te iba a preguntar una cosa pero no tiene caso, espero ya irme pronto. Adiós Raphael. —Oí como azotó la puerta y apagaba la luz, yo me giré rápido y con la cólera hasta los cielos. Aunque tenía duda sobre que me iba a preguntar pero la había hecho enfadar y no sabía por qué. Pero aun así no quería quedarme así. Toqué su puerta.

— ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

No obtuve respuesta.

—Abril ni siquiera te has acostado, lo apuesto, ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué viniste anoche a mi cuarto?

Me paré en seco, ¿acaso yo…? No, no… yo no hice nada, nada. Soy un santurrón, sólo tomo, sólo tomo, sólo tomo. Me repetía mentalmente.

— ¡Contesta! —Escuché su grito desde el otro lado.

—No me acuerdo, no recuerdo nada. Estaba un poco tomado y… eso —terminé. Esperaba que de verdad no hubiera hecho nada grave,

La puerta se abrió y la vi asomarse un poco, me miró y luego se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada? —En sus ojos se veía algo diferente pero no sabía que.

—Hmm, no. —Me quedé un momento ahí y la invité a que siguiera hablando.

—Te estaba bromeando, no viniste. Me di cuenta que estabas tomado y sólo te abrí la puerta de tu cuarto, eso es todo. —Vi una ligera sonrisa en su rostro pero se escondía algo más aunque no sabía el qué.

—Hmm… ¿de verdad? ¿Nada más? —no podía verme pero sabía que le veía con ojos suplicantes.

—En serio, sólo eso. Era una broma Raphie.

Solté un suspiro y de cierta forma de sentí aliviado, estaba mucho más tranquilo al parecer.

—Entiendo, te dejo descansar Ape. Hasta mañana. —Le di un leve saludo de mano y me dirigí a mi habitación.

—Tu igual Raph. —y escuché el ruido de la puertas cerrarse.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me recosté y revisé mis manos y parte de mi caparazón… ¡estaba sudando! No sabía porque, y aún a pesar de que ella me lo había dicho no estaba tranquilo, no sé porque algo dentro de mí no quería creer, y aunque nunca lo iba a admitir pero una parte de mi _estaba decepcionado._

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_** _OMG, muchas disculpas por la demora es que estos bloqueos mentales y casi ni he tenido tiempo para casi nada u_u En serio que esta historia si quiero seguirla y terminarla y como ya decidí si terminarla pues adelanté ya capítulos so.. sólo tengo que subirlos y listo C:_

 _Cloud U: Mil gracias por el apoyo, espero aún leerte y verte por aquí._

 _Guest: Ya está cariño, mil gracias por la espera u_U_

 _Saturnia: Una megaaaa disculpa, espero leerte aún por aquí y me alegra saber eso, que te gusta la manera en que escribo y desarrollo los personajes._

 _Kitina: Gracias por leerla y tenerle paciencia, es por gente como ustedes que me esfuerzo por subir capitulos rapido, y ahora si seguidos ._

 _Y gracias a quien sigue mi historia en secreto o le dio favorito o seguimiento mil gracias, esta vez la seguiré seguidita lo prometo. No más excusas, o me secuestran aliens (?) xD Gracias a todos, espero les guste el cap._


End file.
